


Восьмой

by sadey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadey/pseuds/sadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я никогда не верил в мистику. Я никогда бы не подумал, что вся моя жизнь окажется связана с мистикой, причём связана куда больше, чем мне того хотелось бы. А вот поди ж ты...<br/>Другие миры - они как суслик. Вы видите суслика? Нет? А он есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно! Работа находится в процессе написания и (параллельно) вычитки.  
> Объём на момент начала выкладки (май 2015) - 150+к слов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

Я никогда не верил в мистику. Я никогда бы не подумал, что вся моя жизнь окажется связана с мистикой, причём связана куда больше, чем мне того хотелось бы. А вот поди ж ты!

Тогда, в самом начале, я и знать не знал, что простой, казалось бы, полет на самолете может обернуться таким событием... Но позвольте мне начать с начала. 

Начало же обыденно до зубной боли: студент девятнадцати лет от роду, живет с девушкой в съемной квартире… То есть, живу. Это я – тот студент девятнадцати лет от роду, Ярослав Самойлов, - рад познакомиться. 

Ощущение непоправимого появилось у меня в тот момент… Нет, не могу сказать, в какой именно: просто я однажды осознал, что постоянно жду неприятностей. Это ощущение давило на нервы, но подруга меня неизменно утешала и успокаивала. Напряжение уходило.

И возвращалось через очень короткое время. 

Мне удалось отвлечься только тогда, когда моя жизнь совершила крутой вираж: я участвовал в крутом конкурсе по специальности, прошёл в финал, предстояло собирать документы и лететь в столицу на заключительный этап. Время поджимало, и самолёт оставался единственным вариантом.

Это-то и было хуже всего. Самолётов я боялся так, как будто они меня покусали в детстве. Но друзья с родителями скооперировались и сами заказали мне билет, не оставив выбора. Дескать, Ярик, ты же должен посмотреть столицу перед тем, как с головой уйти в учебу! 

Я очень, очень не любил две вещи: когда решали за меня, и когда меня называли «Яриком». Будь конкурс менее крутым, я бы встал в позу и никуда не полетел, но очень уж не хотелось отказывать своему честолюбию.

И вот в один не очень прекрасный день я занял свое место в салоне и приготовился бояться. Удавалось плохо, всё меня отвлекало: две весьма полные женщины слева от меня щебетали о чём-то, я не прислушивался, справа девчонка моего возраста визгливым истеричным голосом отчитывала кого-то по поводу неудачных проводов... Момент взлёта, который пугал меня больше всего, и вовсе прошёл практически неощутимо и крайне благополучно. 

А потом произошло то первое из череды мистических событий, что в корне изменили мою жизнь. 

Исчез звук. Потом замерли мои болтливые соседки, прервавшись на полуслове и середине движения. Я был готов заподозрить себя в нервном срыве и сумасшествии, тем более что через пару секунд этой тишины и неподвижности в салоне появились странные... Существа? 

Они были бесплотны, и если бы я верил в сверхъестественное, я бы назвал их призраками. Их было двое, два мужчины в странных одеждах: один - светлокожий, синеглазый, с очень длинными седыми волосами и странно молодым лицом, а второй - среднего роста полуседой брюнет, на вид казавшийся ровесником моего отца. Их губы двигались, но слов я не слышал. 

Старший из них смотрел на меня и улыбался. Эта улыбка совсем не была страшной, но меня мелко трясло и хотелось проснуться. 

\- Ты видишь меня? - я услышал-таки его голос. Судорожно дернул головой. Это движение должно было быть кивком, но у меня не очень получилось. - Надо же... Ане, бинго! Мы как раз вовремя. 

Седой кивнул, подплывая ближе; его полупрозрачное, быстро набирающее краски и плотность тело пропускало через себя сидения и людей.

\- И в самом деле, - усмехнулся он, нависая надо мной, и коснулся пальцами моих висков. Меня пробрала дрожь. - Извини, парень. Потерпи немного. 

Твёрдые и очень горячие пальцы слегка сдвинулись в сторону затылка, а уже через секунду я едва не взвыл от резкой головной боли. И, к величайшему своему стыду, отрубился.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

Пробуждение вышло не из приятных. Ощущения приходили порциями: колючее одеяло по голой коже, холод, пробирающий до костей, несмотря на это одеяло, ноющая боль в мышцах, близкий разговор на повышенных тонах. Я пошевелился, пытаясь понять, где я на этот раз что отмечал. 

Воспоминания резанули песком по глазам. 

\- Ты как? - напряженно спросил кто-то, касаясь моего лба. - Эй, у него, кажется, жар. 

\- Я говорила тебе, что нельзя его вот так выдергивать! - ядовито отозвался второй голос, и шаги прошуршали куда-то в сторону. 

\- А ты знаешь какой-то ещё способ? - первый огрызнулся.

\- Представь себе, да! - рявкнули в ответ. - Ты мог бы дождаться переброски и просто провести парня по легальному каналу, а не импровизировать!

\- Ждать ещё два месяца?! Ты в своём уме? Он бы сгорел к чёртовой матери, мы и так тянули непозволительно долго.

\- Да нихрена! Ты сам видел его задатки, он вполне дотерпел бы до переброски! В любом случае, - что-то грохотнуло, - вы сами слажали, сами и выкручивайтесь. Я сделала всё, что могла.

Обладатель того, первого, голоса тяжело вздохнул. 

Он присел на край кровати ровно в тот момент, когда я открыл глаза. Вытер слёзы у меня со щёк: они сами лились, организм вполне однозначно реагировал на боль, которой не ожидал и которую не заслужил.

\- Ты как? - теперь он говорил негромко и участливо. Я был бы и рад ответить, но в горле пересохло, и я смог выдавить из себя только невнятный хрип. На зрение я и до этого не особенно жаловался, но сейчас все предметы обрели невероятную, болезненную чёткость. Я различал жёлтые крапинки в усталых зеленовато-карих глазах склонившегося надо мной человека, тень щетины на подбородке, заломы на воротнике рубашки, складки на ширме за клетчатым плечом. Муху, ползающую по потолку. 

Муха эта... Смешная такая, растерянная. Её очень чётко было видно на белом потолке, особенно когда «клетчатый» вздохнул снова и отошёл, что-то пробормотав себе под нос. Муха подрагивала в такт биению моего сердца, а потом улетела. Насладиться безликой белизной потолка мне не дали: в поле зрения появился другой подозрительный мужик. В отличие от первого, этот был светлокож, синеглаз и узколиц. Белоснежные - то ли седые, то ли просто лишенные пигмента, - волосы ссыпались вперед, длинная челка щекотно коснулась моего носа. 

\- Сможешь глотать? - спросил он; голос у него оказался негромкий, бархатисто-мягкий, но не низкий. Приятный такой голос. Я попытался кивнуть; сил не было. Моргнул.

Седой всё понял правильно. Он приподнял меня под спину, поддержал и меня, и чашку с водой. Давиться было больно, и я честно старался не спешить. Холод необъяснимым образом уходил. 

\- Ане, - в хрипловатом женском голосе, том, что я про себя уже успел обозначить как «второй», звучало предостережение.

\- Я рискну, - седой коротко мотнул головой. - Эй... - сухая тёплая ладонь легла мне на щёку. - Прости. Держись.

Он говорил что-то ещё, но я его уже не слышал: от щеки расползалась волна иссушающего жара. Как я не орал в голос - не знаю, но больно было ужасно! Единственной точкой, которая ощущалась как свободная от этого жуткого огня, была щека - там, где ее касались. И ещё где-то внутри прохладой отдавался его голос. 

Когда ощущение охватившего меня огня ушло - так же плавно и неуклонно, как и родилось, - я пару секунд не мог даже дышать, а с первым выдохом позорно застонал. Крайне мерзкое ощущение собственной беспомощности доводило до отчаяния, и мне действительно было очень, очень паршиво.

Муха успела улететь, бывшие спорщики то ли ушли, то ли затаились, и только этот жутковатый седой мужик всё ещё сидел рядом со мной и щурил синие глаза неестественного ультрамаринового оттенка. Я не был уверен, что зрение меня не обманывает, но, кажется, зрачки у него сужались не в точку, а в вертикальную линию.

\- Прости. Не было иного способа стабилизировать твоё состояние. А сейчас - засыпай, - пальцы с длинными белесыми ногтями на миг коснулись моего лба, и навалилась темнота. 

И спокойствие.

Во второй раз я проснулся полностью отдохнувшим, но стоило только слегка оглядеться и прислушаться, как меня начало потряхивать от страха: все вокруг, от звуков и запахов до экзотической внешности бегающих туда-сюда людей, было чуждым и непонятным, а особой храбростью я никогда не страдал. 

Ширму убрали.

Первым на меня обратил внимание некто в белом больничном халате поверх черных штанов и такой же рубашки. В глазах его почти не было белка, а короткие черные волосы совсем не прикрывали заостренные уши. 

Эльфы существуют?!

Это неведомое создание немедленно отгородило мою кровать ширмой снова, и, как в прошлый раз, звуки стихли. 

Я всё никак не мог перестать смотреть на его уши. Надо же, и вправду эльф...

\- Доброе утро, – он кивнул мне, заглянул мне в глаза, зачем-то заставил открыть рот, посчитал пульс. По-видимому, результаты осмотра его удовлетворили. 

Эх, если бы утро было добрым…

\- Здрасьте, - сипло каркнул я. Желания прокашляться не возникло, в горле не было сухо, просто сел голос. Со мной такое случалось от волнения.

Странный этот… Это… Существо удовлетворенно кивнуло каким-то своим мыслям и сделало пометку в папке.

\- Имя свое помнишь? 

\- Помню, - вышло уже чуть более громко и внятно. Говорил я без труда, голос звучал естественно, если не считать этой осиплости, и вообще я чувствовал необыкновенный подъём сил. Однако попытка пошевелить хотя бы пальцем оказалась безуспешной.

\- Ну и как тебя зовут? – участливо спросила эта шутка природы, присаживаясь на край моей койки. 

\- Эм… Ярослав Самойлов. 

\- Таи, очень приятно. Ярослав, твое имя слишком экзотичное для места, куда ты попал. Ты не против, если мы сократим его до «Ярре»? 

\- А у меня есть выбор? – я вздохнул. Я всё-таки сумел преодолеть слабость: мне удалось натянуть до подбородка одеяло (довольно тёплое и очень уютное, кстати, не чета тому колючему). Руки дрожали. – Где я вообще?

\- В больнице. Не дрожи ты так, не съедим.

\- Не уверен! 

\- И не истери, - эльф фыркнул, кончиками пальцев касаясь моего лба. Прислушался к чему-то, криво улыбнулся, как если бы он не привык это делать: - Не хочешь ни о чём меня спросить?

Вопросов у меня было — вагон и маленькая тележка, но, как водится, какой-то один не находился. Эльф продолжал на меня выжидательно смотреть, не помогая ничем, и в конце концов я выбрал вопрос, показавшийся мне наиболее безобидным:

\- Что это за место?

\- Это? – Таи хмыкнул. – Это лазарет. Я же говорила.

Ого, так это ещё и женщина! А голос очень низкий, больше напоминает мужской тенор...

\- Я не о том спрашивал, и Вы прекрасно меня поняли! – я приподнялся было на локтях, но быстро упал обратно: гневная вспышка – слабое подспорье, когда сил нет. Ну в самом деле, чего она паясничает! 

\- Не злись, - эльфийка пожала плечами. - Извини. По сути, это, - она обвела рукой мою импровизированную «палату», - всё-таки… Лазарет. Но ты, как бы это сказать… Ты в другом мире.

Она помолчала немного, давая мне переварить новость. Новость не переваливалась.

\- Я умер, что ли? - осторожно уточнил я. 

\- Ну как тебе сказать. Технически — нет. Если начать с самого начала, - Таи отложила папку, задумчиво скрестила руки на груди, постучала ручкой по предплечью. - То миров много. Я знаю девять. Иногда так получается, что существо рождается в одном мире, но при этом куда больше подходит для жизни в другом, и тогда его «переезжают». Как тебя, например. Ты сможешь и вернуться в свой мир, более того, если тебя тут убьют, ты моментально окажешься там.

\- Повезло, - осторожно вставил я, заметив, что она ушла в какие-то свои мысли. Слова о смерти несколько нервировали.

Таи повла плечами, снова фокусируя взгляд на мне:

\- Весьма. Но это не значит, что всё пройдёт безболезненно, так что постарайся, пожалуйста, не умирать. Что же касается этого мира... По уровню развития это примерно ваше Возрождение, но магическое. Про нашу магию ты ещё узнаешь. Наш мир был открыт восьмым, так что называется Восьмой Зоной. Твой — Третья, кстати. Да, что? - я не сразу понял, что это не мне: Таи не шевельнулась, только голос повысила. Ей быстро и невнятно ответили из-за ширмы. - Ярре, я ещё загляну. Сейчас твоя задача — поскорее поправиться. У тебя сильное физическое истощение, но в остальном ты здоров.

И она просто взяла и ушла! Да чёрт её дери... 

После ухода этого удивительного существа меня снова накрыли сомнения: правдив ли этот сюрреалистический диалог в месте, названном лазаретом, но без единого медицинского запаха? Может, это всё мои мозговые завихрения, и я сижу в палате с мягкими стенами, рисую на полу своей кровью и получаю пищу внутривенно?.. И что значит — не подхожу для жизни в родном мире?! 

Подумать было, над чем, но мысли получались нерадостные. 

К вечеру, когда, видимо, схлынул поток посетителей, ширму убрали внось. Я дёргался от каждого шороха и смотрел на всё огромными глазами, но меня отвели в туалет и умыться (очень современные, кстати, уборные у них), полноценно покормили — и мне стало полегче. 

Я был единственным «лежачим» в лазарете, хотя ещё несколько коек стояли рядом. Медики сновали здесь же, несколько столов стояло у противоположной стены, но Таи, «главврач», обосновалась в собственном кабинете. Простые двери без опознавательных символов вели в уборную, в приёмный покой и в отдельные палаты для особо тяжёлых больных.

Ходить без посторонней помощи я начал через два дня, уверенно ходить — через три. Едва встав на ноги, я исследовал всё, что не закрыто, и потрогал всё, что не приколочено. Дальше приёмного покоя меня так и не выпустили, но и внутренние помещения были достаточно интересными, чтобы я пока держался и не думал о доме. 

Не думал. Не думал, я сказал!

Это давалось мне тяжело, но я опасался, что мелькни хотя бы мысль о возвращении домой — и бедолаги-медики получат от непутёвого пациента полноценную истерику с суицидальными порывами. Хорошо, что мне показали, где лежат книги, и дали почитать. Я опытным путём выяснил, что письменную речь, как и устную, я легко воспринимаю, хотя к чтению пришлось приноравливаться: это явно не был мой родной язык, хотя смысл написанного я понимал. Порой, правда, приходилось просить помощи. Откуда мне было знать, что такое «праща»? Девчушка из младших медиков (на вид — моя одногодка) рассказала, даже картинку мне нарисовала. И убежала по делам. Если старшие медики ещё иногда останавливались, то младшие, занятые одновременно больными и подсказками студентам-интернам, сновали по лазарету туда-сюда весь день. 

Тренировались они отнюдь не на манекенах и не на наглядных пособиях: пусть лежачих и не прибавилось, но люди с разного рода травмами шли потоком. Впрочем, кто-то из них обходился без помощи врачей. Вот, например, девушка с длинными ярко-рыжими волосами, связанными в пушистый хвост, заглянула рано утром, когда я ещё был в палате один, вколола что-то себе в руку и ушла обратно.

А кого-то, напротив, приносили. Приносили местами поломанного остроухого парня, окровавленного мальчишку раннего подросткового возраста... Лично Таи помогла дойти до блока женщине с лицом, залитым кровью, - говорили, что из носа, хотя смотрелось так, словно все лицо у нее разбито в кашу.

А с мордашкой парня с птичьими желтыми глазами примерно то и случилось.

\- Потому что дурак, - вздыхал он в ответ на расспросы Таи. 

\- Не спорю, - проворчала эльфийка, обрабатывая мазью рассеченную кожу на его щеке. Впрочем, она быстро решила не мелочиться и щедро намазала всё лицо: парень только ойкал. - Сиба, ты же вроде взрослый уже, куда ты все время встреваешь?..

\- Да я просто... Ну... Ну подрался я, с кем не бывает.

\- Не раззевай рот так широко! Те мозги, что ты нажил, тебе такими темпами скоро выбьют. Закрой рот, я сказала! Хочешь её наесться? Глаза можешь открыть. Ярре, передай мне синюю бутылку, пожалуйста... Спасибо, - эльфийка буквально выхватила емкость из моих пальцев и сунула пациенту. - Пей, сколько сможешь. Тому, с кем дрался, передай моё большое «фи». Все? Сейчас полежи полчаса, лекарство подействует... Ярре, останься с ним, проследи, чтобы не слинял.

\- А время?.. - мне никто не объяснял, где здесь часы или то, что их заменяет!

Таи кивнула куда-то в сторону столов врачей и выскочила за дверь. Нда… 

Мимо по-прежнему бегали младшие медики и интерны, но не ловить же их прямо за рукав!

\- Я не слиняю, - голос несчастного больного звучал обиженно. - Я себе не враг, ну что она, в самом деле... Привет. Я Сиба.

\- М… Ярре.

\- Ты из новеньких, да? - опухшая и смазанная какой-то зелёной гадостью мордашка парня выглядела пугающе, но говорил он вполне дружелюбно. И ещё на нём были самые обыкновенные джинсы и толстовка, на рукавах и у подола перемазанная в крови. Вытирался, похоже.

А вопрос поставил меня в тупик. Могу ли я считаться новеньким? Я решил, что могу:

\- Да, я тут недавно.

Сиба посмотрел на меня птичьими жёлтыми глазами, по-птичьи же склонив голову набок, - если бы не немигающий, пристальный взгляд, он мог бы казаться смешным с этой своей зелёной мазью. Мне же стало не по себе. 

\- Не повезло тебе. Оказаться в лазарете с самого начала-то.

\- Бывает, - зыбкая почва, ох зыбкая... Я же толком никого так и не расспросил, что тут вообще происходит. Не то, чтобы я хотел притвориться местным, но мало ли, что... 

\- Ты откуда? - парень словно знал о моих тревогах и специально целился в больную точку.

\- Эээ... - а, была не была! - Из Третьей. 

Лицо моего соседа слегка вытянулось, рот комично приоткрылся. Вот так эффект... Значит, всё-таки стоит по возможности об этом не распространяться, а то если все так будут реагировать, я ж не выдержу. Это было настолько смешно, что я даже забыл переживать!

\- Ого, - Сиба очнулся не сразу. И тут же подобрался, уселся на койку по-турецки, обхватив ладонями щиколотки, просиял. - Так это тебя забирал Ане!

Э… Что? Кто?..

\- Ну, наверное, да...

\- Круто! А я Сиба, Сиба Кельнер, - парень нетерпеливым жестом протянул мне руку, забыв, очевидно, что уже представился. - Меня можно звать Соколом, но это скорее для работы.

\- При чём тут сокол? - вот тут я точно растерялся. Руку, впрочем, пожал.

\- Ну, это вроде кодового имени. Со мной заморачиваться не стали, не назвали сразу кречетом — и слава всему сущему, слишком очевидно было бы, - парень притих. - Я оборотень, кречет, - теперь он смущался и несколько терялся. Кажется, с его точки зрения это было объяснение прописных истин, типа «вода мокрая, солнце встаёт на востоке, а Сиба Кельнер — оборотень-кречет по прозвищу Сокол». 

\- Сокол, значит…

\- Можно просто Сиба, - напомнил он, прекращая нетерпеливо ёрзать. Очевидно, первая волна эйфории прошла. Таким — чуть более спокойным — он нравился мне больше. - Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой вот.

\- Какой? - мне действительно стало интересно.

\- Обычный, - Сиба хмыкнул. - Ты знаешь, о тебе сейчас вся база гудит, всё-таки не каждый день из других миров кого-то приводят... Так они чего только не придумывают! Ты сейчас самый популярный человек в Упряжке, но официально к тебе никого не пускают, и никто даже не знает, как ты выглядишь. Кто же знал, что ты — это ты, а не просто какой-то новичок из неудачливых?

Интересно, каким же они меня представляют-то... Мне, признаться, как-то резко расхотелось выходить наружу.

\- Впрочем, учитывая то, что людей в Упряжке мало, - невозмутимо продолжил парень, - ты – один из самых популярных жителей этого поселения, так будет вернее. 

\- Слушай, - я не выдержал. - Может, хоть ты мне расскажешь, что это за место?

\- Ну... - Сиба покусал губу; спохватившись, торопливо принялся ощупывать лицо на предмет новых повреждений. Тут же перемазался в своей зеленой гадости и принялся вытирать руки о толстовку; на ней оставались длинные, идущие паром следы, а в проплешинах на лице парня виднелась новая чистая кожа. Хм, оперативненько... 

\- Ну? - я приподнял брови.

\- Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Гончих?

\- Нет. 

\- Нет? - Сиба явно ожидал другого ответа. Я пожал плечами, повторил:

\- Нет.

\- Ну слушай...

И понеслась…

Для начала, это и в самом деле был другой мир, не просто какая-то страна, куда я мог бы попасть, скажем, на самолёте. Страны здесь были свои, и люди здесь были свои. И не только люди. Сиба пытался рассказать мне про расы, но я задумался о демонах и ангелах — были и такие, — и про остальные прослушал, включился снова, только когда Сиба приводил себя в пример как оборотня. Ангелы дали этому миру какую-то таинственную и даже мистическую силу, увеличивающую собственные умения рождённых здесь. Или не здесь.

Эти счастливчики — сейчас их называли Гончими — были сильнее. В чём угодно, в том, к чему имели вообще способности: бойцы, медики, учёные, исследователи, повара... Быстрее учились, лучше соображали. Дети-индиго местного розлива, да и только.

А Гончие-маги (маги! С ума сойти, настоящие маги!) имели больший резерв силы и были плотнее связаны со своей стихией.

Примерно к середине лекции Сиба совсем забыл о растерянности и смущении, и, хотя у меня это всё никак не могло уложиться в голове, увлечь меня он сумел. А он и рад, похоже, был поговорить с такой редкой зверушкой, как я. С особым интересом Сиба поглядывал на мой рюкзак, лежащий рядом с кроватью: вещи из него я уже доставал, а нетбука даже не касался, опасаясь, что это единственное напоминание мне о доме в ближайшие... Ближайшее время.

Посмотреть Сиба так и не попросил: дорассказал, уточнил время у дежурного медика, вытер лицо и куда-то убежал, напоследок поблагодарив меня непонятно за что и пожелав удачи. Я не успел задать ни единого вопроса.

В отсутствие Таи мне было толком нечего делать: больше никто из медиков не проводил со мной время. То ли они опасались меня, то ли были слишком заняты. После ухода Сибы я выпросил у одного из них пособие по анатомии эльфов и засел на своей койке. 

Оказалось неожиданно увлекательно. Я читал до глубокой ночи и ложился спать с пониманием того, что, пусть я в глубокой... В самых дальних закоулках этой вселенной, здесь тоже может быть очень интересно. 

Разбудил меня Сиба. Мой вчерашний знакомый сидел на краю кровати, но его присутствие почти не ощущалось: до странного лёгкий, он даже не продавливал как следует матрас. 

\- Доброе утро, - Сиба светло улыбнулся.

\- Доброе, - я осовело моргнул. - Который час?

\- Немного за полдень, - гость выглянул за окно, сразу как-то погрустнел. Я мог его понять: из моего окна открывался шикарный вид на подлесок и мощные стволы деревьев. - А у меня для тебя сюрприз.

Я настороженно поднялся на локтях. Вовремя: Сиба грохнул мне на ноги ворох разноцветных тряпок, подозрительно напоминавших несколько комплектов одежды. Да какого?!.. 

\- Это… Что? – я осторожно сгреб всё это великолепие в сторону. 

\- Одежда, - Сиба весело оскалился. – А ты хотел тут голым ходить?

\- Но… Я же… А как же… - я потянул за какой-то шнурок, и из кучи выползла свободная футболка с длинным рукавом, в лучших традициях моего мира. Шнуровался вырез ее горловины. 

\- За счет руководства, - ухмылка оборотня стала шире. – Будет желание – потом отдашь деньгами. Они у тебя будут, Гончие неплохо зарабатывают на королевской службе.

\- Но я не Гончий.

\- Гончий, - категорично заявил Сиба. - Необученный, правда, но это не отменяет факта. Давай, вставай, меряй, Ане, конечно, гениален, но мог и ошибиться с размерами...

Этот неведомый мне Ане с размерами не ошибся: мне подошло абсолютно всё, хорошо село, не мешало движениям, а ещё по большей части было дивно приятным на ощупь. И пахло свежестью. Покрой вещей был мне знаком, но всё-таки неуловимо отличался от того, к чему я привык. Сиба говорил, что это адаптированные под классику Восьмой зоны шмотки из Третьей, моей родной. Прям так и сказал, честное слово! Я совсем не слегка обалдел, и тогда-то Сиба рассказал, откуда всё это берётся и откуда взялась его собственная одежда.

Гончих, ребят из Упряжки, можно было легко отличить от нормального населения по стилю одежды: они слишком сильно и часто контактировали с представителями других миров, чтобы не перенять у них какие-то привычки. Всё это безобразие на родину привозили Связные: Гончие, которые жили в других мирах. Сиба туманно объяснил это балансом сил во всех девяти мирах (например, в мой, немагический, засылали сильных магов, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь выровнять общий фон), но факт оставался фактом: жители девяти миров, по крайней мере, некоторые из жителей, постоянно друг с другом контактировали и обменивались и опытом, и традициями, и одеждой. 

Это значило, что где-то в Восьмой сейчас болтаются восемь иномирцев, в том числе и мой соотечественник. Обалдеть! 

Сиба быстро поубавил мой энтузиазм: я мог встретиться с теми из Восьмой, кто работал в моём мире, но не с теми из моего мира, кто работал в Восьмой. Всё опять упиралось в некий баланс. 

Да и вообще, меня мягко и ненавязчиво ткнули носом в то, что сейчас я ни с кем увидеться не могу: я в лазарете и меня только на следующий день собирались выписывать, и мне ещё нужно хоть немного освоиться и понять, что к чему. Потому-то мне и принесли одежду сейчас, заранее. 

Правда, Сиба клялся и божился, что он не по приказу начальства со мной возится. Я охотно верил: он всё время мало не светился восторгом, отчётливо наслаждался тем, что такая забавная зверушка не шугается и даже отвечает на вопросы. Это здорово выбивало из колеи, но Сиба и вправду был очень обаятельным, да и разговаривать мне с ним понравилось.

Сиба сидел со мной до тех пор, пока не пришла Таи и не вытолкала его взашей: Сиба, оказывается, входил в число учителей (наставников, как их тут называли), и его уже ждала его группа. Бедный парень переполошился и весьма резво ускакал теперь уже в этом направлении. Иначе он, по-видимому, передвигался редко.

Остаток дня я уже привычно провёл за чтением: хотелось успеть прочитать как можно больше до того, как у меня отберут энциклопедию. И правильно сделал, потому что на следующий день меня и впрямь попросили забрать свои вещи (в том числе и дарёную одежду) и оставить книги. 

Выписывала меня не Таи, а один из младших медиков: лицо примелькалось, но имени я вспомнить так и не смог. Сей субъект выдал мне мою родную одёжку, выстиранную и высушенную, свернутую в трубочку карту базы и горсть монет и проводил ровно до порога.

Я впервые видел мир снаружи. Пока я осмысливал сей факт, врач ушёл, и я остался в полном одиночестве. Романтика, конечно — ни души вокруг, птички щебечут, откуда-то издалека доносятся голоса... Но вашу ж мать!.. 

Естественно, по пути к новому месту жительства я заблудился, хотя на карте была красным пунктиром нарисована дорога. Судя по озеру, к которому я вышел, я как-то оказался на противоположном краю поселения. Топографический кретинизм не относился к числу моих ярких свойств, и я всерьёз подумывал о злом духе, запутывающем мне дорогу (ну а что, куча всяких нелюдей тут есть, почему бы не быть злым духам?), когда встретил Сибу. Мой больничный знакомый щеголял свеженькой повязкой на руке, но сиял как начищенный таз.

\- Ярре, тебя уже выпустили? - Сиба радостно придушил меня в объятиях. - А чего ты тут делаешь?

\- Ищу, - я продемонстрировал ему карту. 

\- Что ищешь? - Кельнер заглянул в свиток. - О, какая прелесть... Пошли, провожу. Там у тебя народу не особенно много, только несколько второгодок... В этом году вообще очень мало кто пришёл, вас душ тридцать всего и будет всех мастей. Может, конечно, ещё подтянутся, но вряд ли. Уже все, кто хотел, устроились куда надо было подмастерьями или учениками, а для крестьян начался сезон посадки урожая, так что если и появится какой Гончий новый, то только если его не сразу распознали...

Треп Сибы заметно успокаивал, и желание убить всех - и в первую очередь составителей этой карты - потихоньку уходило. Как выяснилось, если идти «тайными тропами» по жилой половине поселения, то дойти от озера до моего домика можно было буквально минут за десять. Как пояснил Сиба, путь по выложенным камнем дорожкам надёжнее для новичка, но занимает больше времени.

По карте было ясно, что поселение – база, как его называли местные, - делилось на две части, жилую и учебную, и от центра жилые помещения расходились радиально: эта половина была поделена дорогами на шесть секторов, а каждый сектор делился ещё на несколько блоков, по четыре-шесть домов в каждом. В каждом блоке была отдельная уборная и душевая: мы прошли несколько таких домиков, расписанных небесно-голубыми узорами. 

Квадратно-гнездовой способ постройки базы мне страшно понравился, это и впрямь очень удобно. Ума не приложу, как я мог заблудиться... 

Первым, что я увидел, подойдя к нужному домику, был вылетающий оттуда спиной вперед ушастый лохматый субъект. Каким-то чудом зацепившись за куст (и еще большим чудом не выдернув этот куст с корнем), он затормозил, припав на одно колено, и с шальным оскалом во весь рот рванул обратно. Внутри что-то гулко упало.

\- Опять, - Сиба сморщился, обходя меня, и поспешил к дому. Наперерез ему выскочил встрепанный противник недавно летавшего субъекта, ошалело посмотрел на нас: 

\- Сиба, привет, подожди...

\- Денвер! - Сиба попытался было поймать его за руку, но незнакомец вывернулся и исчез внутри.

\- Вот ведь... - Сиба сжал челюсти, глотая окончание фразы. От выражения его лица мне стало не по себе, и я протиснулся в дом перед ним в надежде удержать его от смертоубийства.

Смертоубийства не случилось: что бы там дерущиеся ни не поделили, они между собой разобрались. Тот, что летал, сейчас стоял на коленях, а второй парень удерживал его вывернутые руки, не давая пошевелиться.

\- Да вы успокоитесь или нет?! – от гневного окрика Сибы даже те двое вздрогнули, я так вообще чуть наружу не выпал. - Совсем сдурели, для кого, по-вашему, предназначены площадки?! Денвер, вот от кого, а от тебя так точно не ожидал!

Победитель отчётливо смутился и выпустил тонкокостные руки.

\- Прости, - он обеими руками зачесал назад волосы, небрежно вытер ладони о штаны и пожал Сибе руку. - Здравствуй. Ты привел новенького?

\- Привел. Чтоб ты знал, бедолага чуть не заблудился. Самим задницы оторвать и привести — не?

\- Да ладно, не ворчи... Видимо, ты и есть Ярре Саламандра? - мне тоже пожали руку, задержав прикосновение чуть дольше, чем полагалось бы. - Я Ден, Денвер Змей. Он, - парень кивнул на поднимающегося с пола противника, - Альварес Птаха. С нами еще одна девушка живет, но ее сейчас нет.

Птаха этот, едва бросив на меня взгляд и буркнув что-то вроде «здрастье», принялся резким тоном отчитывать Денвера и указывать ему, что тот сделал не так. Денвер, виновато глянув на меня, вполголоса пытался его успокоить и убедить вести себя хорошо, но получалось не очень. Меня разбирал нервный смех.

\- Все будет хорошо, - тихий голос Сибы заставил вздрогнуть. Мне на плечо легла горячая ладонь. - Слышишь меня, Ярре? Все будет хорошо.

Я предпочёл ему поверить. Ну а кому мне ещё тут верить-то?

Проскользнув мимо соседей, обсуждавших свою драку всё более яростно, я бросил рюкзак на пол у кровати и упал на идеально ровно натянутое покрывало. Сиба ободряюще махнул рукой у двери и скрылся из вида.

Все будет хорошо. Будет. Обязательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ревью персонажей и матчасти по ссылке: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3911245/chapters/8754733


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новый дом, новые люди, новые знакомства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

Темноволосую худую девушку с влажными карими глазами, оборотня-кобылицу, звали Тора Белая, легкий и быстрый эльф Альварес Птаха был старшим в нашем домике, а Денвер Змей действительно оказался змеей, тоже оборотнем, как Сиба и Тора. 

Больше я толком ничего не узнал в первый вечер, и это не сразу уложив в голове. Соседи же, притащив мне и обед, и завтрак прямо в дом, до самого отбоя расспрашивали, откуда я, как я там жил, чем занимался... Альвареса интересовало решительно всё, Тору — скорее область межличностных отношений, а Денвер предпочитал слушать, а не говорить. Они с эльфом принесли к ужину сладостей, и Денвер украдкой меня ими подкармливал. Сначала было просто неловко отказывать, потом я вошёл во вкус. 

О, а ещё ребята показали мне, как ориентироваться по карте, и немного рассказали про базу. На следующий день Денвер, пожертвовав завтраком и утренними занятиями, даже устроил мне экскурсию.

Начал он с нашего дома. Вечером я толком ничего не рассматривал, да и наружу вышел только один раз, по естественной нужде, вместе с всё тем же Денвером... Утром, при солнечном свете, изучать новое жилище было куда интереснее, тем более что Денвер старательно прикидывался мебелью и не мешал. Дом был довольно уютным для своего вида: вытянутый, рассчитанный на четыре койкоместа, по два у длинных стен, он напоминал мне домики на приморских базах отдыха. Доводилось бывать, интересный опыт... Только здесь ещё и чердак был. И, кстати, постоянно использовался: там хранили одежду не по сезону, оружие, посуду и запас всякой продуктовой мелочи типа чая и добавок к нему. За лестницей спряталась бочка с водой. 

Мне выделили угол и сундук под вещи. Стойки под оружие оказались общими. Меня и само наличие-то оружия несколько напрягало, а подборка тем более насторожила: три лука, несколько наборов метательной мелочи (я узнал «звёздочки» и ножи, но на полке лежало что-то ещё), куча стрел с разным оперением, настоящее копьё и большой меч. Денвер на него только покосился:

\- Это супруга Торы, на временном хранении. 

Тонкий клинок Альвареса в темных ножнах терялся на фоне этой громадины. А о меч Денвера, висящий на наклонной стене, чуть не расшиб лоб сам Денвер и честно признался, что это подарок, а с холодным оружием такого формата у него отношения натянутые. 

От демонстрации этого маленького арсенала мы плавно перешли к способам его применения. Мне до сих пор никто прямо не говорил, но я догадывался, что здесь — магическое средневековье, я вас умоляю! - не точные науки изучают, и всё же...

Впрочем, точные науки тоже изучали: те, у кого была к этому склонность. А у кого была склонность махать мечом, те махали мечом. Или, как Денвер, швыряли всякие острые железяки разной формы в движущиеся и не очень объекты. Хотя вообще-то мой сосед оказался химиком, а не бойцом, о такого рода упражнениях он говорил со знанием дела.

Жилая и учебная зоны, кстати, оказались очень хорошо и заметно разделены. Мы находились в самой середине жилой, и дорога до центра базы занимала меньше пяти минут, а оттуда уже можно было отправиться куда угодно.

Центром базы считался треугольник из столовой, библиотеки и оружейной и площадь между ними. Столовая и библиотека — «основание» треугольника — стояли на жилой стороне, от них-то и расходились радиально аллеи, разделявшие территорию на сектора. «Острие» треугольника — оружейная — давало начало таким же радиально расходящимся зданиям на учебной части. 

По учебной части можно было блуждать бесконечно, и я очень порадовался, что в первый раз меня сопровождал Денвер. «Полос препятствий» было две, и первой из них оказались одноэтажные здания, где велись теоретические занятия. Они были пронумерованы и подписаны, и я даже мог эти надписи прочитать, но, чёрт возьми, что значит, например, «Теория Теней»? А «Зал медитации №1»? Впрочем, медитация – это хотя бы понятно... Меньше всего вопросов вызывали всевозможные лаборатории, место учёбы Денвера и работы того парня из лазарета, Сибы Кельнера. Я его даже мельком увидел, но именно что мельком. Сиба тоже меня заметил, бешено обрадовался и громогласно пригласил заскочить как-нибудь на огонёк. Я малодушно помахал рукой и убежал вслед за Денвером: мой провожатый уже пошёл прочь от лабораторий.

За «теоретическим блоком», как этот участок был подписан на карте, располагались открытые и закрытые площадки (здесь их называли «арены»), предназначенные для тренировок магов и бойцов. Пронумерованные, огромные, разнообразные: где-то стояли только стены, где-то не было и их, а где-то даже положили крышу. На некоторых открытых площадках стояли соломенные и деревянные манекены, на некоторых валялись их останки. Занятия если и шли, то уже определённо двигались к перерыву: мы догуляли до обеда. 

В тот день и сам Денвер проигнорировал приём пищи, и я пока не рискнул идти в общественное место. Мы обошлись перекусом у себя дома: мне и так хватило впечатлений на первый полноценный день «на воле». Потом Денвер побежал на занятия, а я остался осваиваться в доме и в блоке.

В столовую меня отвёл Сиба через пару дней, да ещё и перед этим вполне серьёзно уточнил, как у меня с нервами. Сказав, что хорошо, я себя несколько переоценил.

Количество ярко выраженных нелюдей стало для меня шоком. Интуитивно кажущиеся чужими оборотни всех мастей, заметные эльфы, почти сливающиеся с толпой стихийные существа, пара вампиров (если бы Сиба не сказал, я бы их ни за что не угадал, кто это!), несколько демонов (а вот этих товарищей сложно было с кем-то спутать, слишком они яркие, броские и крупные)... На их фоне люди меркли и терялись. Сиба услужливо показывал мне, кто есть кто, даже показал нескольких учителей, то есть, наставников. Я бы скорее назвал их инструкторами, но кто я, чтобы спорить... Наставники так наставники.

Будущие и настоящие Гончие питались вместе. Тех самых наставников легко было отличить от учеников, и не только по одинаковым лёгким безрукавкам, надетым поверх их обычной одежды. Ученики, даже если казались не такими уж молодыми, вели себя совершенно по-другому: более развязно, более лихо... Сиба, полностью подтверждая это правило, в присутствии подопечных был тих и даже шутил как-то вполголоса. 

На меня никто не обращал внимания: я не выделялся внешне, не выказывал удивления, не напрашивался на знакомство. Просто ещё один будущий Гончий. Хотя своё имя я слышал частенько, и каких только сказок не высказывали о моей внешности!.. Кто-то даже предположил, что я происхожу из того мира, где животные разговаривают, и Ярре Саламандра - огромная говорящая ящерица, ходящая на двух ногах.

Кстати, о том, что меня назвали «Саламандрой», мне рассказала Тора, соседка. Рассказала она и про тех, кто определял прозвище Гончего: Видящих. Видящие потому так и назывались, что могли разглядеть саму суть предметов и существ. Не знаю, почему меня сочли похожим именно на эту ящерицу. Может, кто-то просто поленился выдумывать эффектное имя. 

С того дня, как я вышел «в люди», в смысле, в столовую, меня технично предоставили самому себе: мои соседи с головой ушли в занятия, Сиба, довольно часто забегавший в первые дни, теперь предлагал встречаться где-то снаружи, снова и снова вынуждая меня рыскать по всей базе. Это оказалось весьма эффективным способом заставить меня выучить, что где располагается, но я всё равно ещё долго нервничал.

Пока я бегал по базе, пытаясь найти оговорённое в прошлый раз (и отмеченное, спасибо Сибе, на карте) место встречи, я заметил интересную вещь: очень мало кто шатался безо всякого занятия или страдал откровенной ерундой. Свободные от занятий будущие Гончие оседали в какой-нибудь из хаотично раскиданных по всей базе беседок (или прямо на траве) болтали под рюмку чая (или не чая). Кто-то, впрочем, просто валялся с книгой или головоломкой. Через какое-то время я тоже начал выходить со своей энциклопедией, которую выпросил-таки у Таи, на улицу и наслаждаться солнышком, благо до меня никому не было дела.

Мне пока запрещали заниматься чем-то, что по энергоёмкости превышало бы прогулки. В лазарет я ходил раз в два дня, и каждый раз меня отправляли обратно с напутствием хорошо питаться, больше дышать воздухом и наслаждаться жизнью: что-то во мне Таи не нравилось. Не знаю, что, я прекрасно себя чувствовал.

Наблюдать же за чужими занятиями мне не мешало ничто, кроме здравого смысла: я не совался на закрытые арены, например, или на теоретические уроки. Зато возле открытых арен частенько зависал прямо с книгой. Интереснее всего, пожалуй, было наблюдать за магами, хотя делать это приходилось с порядочного расстояния: мало ли, что! Даже если они все сидели и что-то творили, не поднимая глаз и рук, всё равно интересно было и немного страшно: раньше я ничего подобного не видел. Они были такие... Такие, я не знаю, удивительные! А порой восхищали ну просто до восторженного скулежа.

Одно из событий, которое несколько разнообразило мою жизнь, случилось как раз после тренировки магов, невольным участником которой я стал. Не в том смысле, что я с ними занимался, нет... Просто как-то очень уж мне по душе пришлось занятие группы огненных. Они так сосредотачивались на уроках, что я — я мог бы поклясться! - и сам, даже на расстоянии, чувствовал и это их сосредоточение, и радость от удачной манипуляции с лепестком пламени, и восторг, не отпускающий молодых студентов при работе со стихией... Я брёл домой медленно, всё ещё пребывая под впечатлением, и только-только вошёл на жилую половину базы, как меня припечатало ощущением, которому неоткуда было взяться. 

Я уже знал, что в местном обществе нравы весьма свободные, чёткого определения нормы сексуальной ориентации нет, а воссоединившиеся после долгой разлуки любовники могут уединиться где угодно. Но мне до сих пор не доводилось становиться своего рода участником подобного действия.

Возбуждение нарастало постепенно, но я списал это на мой собственный восторг, восхищение слаженной работой магов и, хм, отсутствие личной жизни. Но в какой-то момент мне пришлось прислониться к стене дома, чтобы не упасть, потому что я почти почувствовал прикосновение к, хм-хм, самому святому. Весьма такое хваткое прикосновение, которое меня окончательно выдернуло, казалось, из своего тела.

Я знал, что это не со мной, но всё равно чувствовал всё, что происходило. Не физически чувствовал, нет, кроме того, самого первого, прикосновения до меня не доходили, но эмоции... Часть была мне знакома, всё-таки ещё в своём мире я успел пожить с чудесной раскрепощенной девушкой. Часть оказалась внове: спать с мужчиной мне не доводилось. Моему организму оказалось наплевать, что там с кем происходит, он просто реагировал на не мои ощущения, и это было отвратительно и восхитительно одновременно.

Всё оборвалось неожиданно и закончилось почему-то вспышкой тепла. Это не имело отношения к оргазму, скорее наоборот, подействовало на меня как холодный душ.

\- ...Эй, очнись, - меня хлопнули по щеке раз, другой. - Ну, пацан! 

Почувствовав прикосновение к плечу, я отшатнулся, здорово ударившись затылком о стену дома: слишком неожиданно. 

Мужчина, сидящий на корточках рядом со мной, необъяснимо казался опасным. Заметно старше меня, с худым обветренным лицом и внимательным взглядом, он был... Горячим. Я не чувствовал исходящего от него жара, просто все мои рецепторы орали: он — огонь, его не стоит касаться. 

Руки у него оказались просто теплые и сухие. Мужчина помог мне подняться, поддержал:

\- Уши оборвать надо Архангелу, какого чёрта ты до сих пор не в группе?

\- Кому?..

\- Начальству! - мой помощник цыкнул, огляделся. Ощущение жара от него давило, хотелось скукожиться и спрятаться куда-то. Такая подсознательная реакция меня откровенно бесила. - О, Небо, за что мне это наказание...

\- Что происходит вообще?! - меня разобрала злость. 

\- Необученный эмпат, что происходит! – он осёкся. Разглядел, наверное, как у меня вытянулось лицо. – Не в курсе, что ли? Пошли, по пути расскажу...

Эмпат. Прекрасно. Это те несчастные, которые всем вокруг сопереживают? 

Как выяснилось, да, — но с определёнными оговорками. Эмпатия была дополнительным чувством наряду со зрением, слухом и прочими, но развить её хотя бы до уровня того, что случилось со мной пару минут назад, могли не все. Как и всякая сверхъестественная способность (а эмпатия носила магический характер), она требовала тренировки и наличия некоторой предрасположенности. 

Как всякая сверхъестественная способность, она проявлялась в самый неудобный момент. Я, например, ухитрился «сцепиться» с таким же недоучкой (ну, может, чуть больше знающим о своих возможностях) и «упал» в его ощущения. Это закончилось бы совсем нехорошо, не проходи мимо этот странный мужик с аурой печки.

Бросать всё на самотек он категорически не рекомендовал, это могло принести мне здоровенную кучу проблем и сейчас, и в будущем. А для того, чтобы начать заниматься, необходимо было включить меня в учебную группу. Этим занимались специально подобранные люди, и мой провожатый знал, кто именно, но отвёл он меня лично к главе Упряжки. С ума сойти...

Пресловутый глава Упряжки спокойно сидел на крыльце дома и потягивал что-то из большой кружки. Завидев нас, он разулыбался, поднялся нам навстречу:

\- Хиро, какой сюрприз! 

\- Не паясничай, - отрезал мой провожатый. - Михаль, душа моя, скажи мне одну вещь. Вот ты молодец, перекинул мальчика сюда, всем показал, все о нём знают. А дальше что? Кто им занимается?

\- Им ещё рано заниматься, - голос Михаля (имя ему не шло) резко посуровел. «Архангел», как его обозначили раньше мои соседи, подходило этому здоровяку больше.

\- Я только что вытащил его из эмпатического шока. Ещё одна такая сцепка с таким же начинающим — и я не представляю, как вы будете его откачивать. 

Так, стоп! Это ещё что за новости? Что значит — все о нём знают? Обо мне, что ли? А мне об этом говорить собирались?!

\- Ему найдут наставников по обеим специализациям. 

\- Нет уж, дорогой, наставника по огню ему найду я, - ядовито отозвался мой спутник. - А ты позаботься о том, чтобы пацану дали ограничитель и отправили к менталистам. Сколько он тут, неделю? Две? Он эмпат. Эту публику нельзя бросать без контроля даже на пару дней после выхода из стрессовой ситуации!

\- Хиро, при всём моём уважении... - высокое начальство начинало закипать. Мне снова захотело скукожиться и спрятаться, но меня держали за локоть, и я не мог даже отойти. Локтю давно было очень горячо.

\- Слушай, просто заткнись. Сегодня же встряхни своих бюрократов, и пусть они запустят парня в группу. 

\- Обе группы.

\- Чокнулся? Куда ему на огонь? Ты посмотри! - за тот самый локоть меня встряхнули так, что клацнули зубы. - Это не мышцы, это сопли!

\- Эй! - что правда, то правда, но обидно. Оба спорщика посмотрели на меня, как на говорящую собаку. Стало ещё обиднее. 

\- Заткнись, пацан, - почти миролюбиво посоветовал мой сопровождающий. - Михаль, сделай с ним что-нибудь.

\- Слушай, сейчас я могу только дать ему свой амулет. Который у тебя, кстати, тоже есть. 

\- А не жирно, а? - от неприятного смешка меня опять разобрала злость. Я вырвал локоть из хватки, отступил:

\- Может, я пойду, а вы пока доругаетесь?

В ушах тонко зазвенело от не моих ощущений. Что за... Шаг к ним — тишина и покой, шаг обратно — тупая головная боль от переизбытка чужих эмоций. Я поигрался так с полминуты (мужики с перекошенными рожами хранили гробовое молчание), потом уставился на них:

\- Какого хрена?

\- Нет, похоже, мой ему будет в самый раз, - подытожил названный Хирокой. Его скандинавской обветренной мордахе тоже не шло это подчеркнуто японское имя. - Ладно, демоны с тобой...

Из-за пазухи он вытянул целую связку всяких побрякушек. Одну выпутал из комка, на раскрытой ладони протянул мне. 

Камень как камень, смахивает на полудрагоценный, небрежно обработан... Но даже в трёх шагах от этой странной компании меня окутывала блаженная тишина. Я не ценил её раньше, а зря. 

\- На себя надень, - посоветовал Архангел - Носи у кожи. К вечеру тебе сообщат, где и когда состоятся занятия группы, в которую ты будешь включён. 

Обалденно. Мне разрешат что-то делать! 

\- У тебя всё? - Михаль обернулся к моему спутнику. Тот пожал плечами:

\- Да, пожалуй. 

\- Отлично.

Он скрылся за дверьми дома раньше, чем я успел даже попрощаться. Да уж, похоже, своим появлением здесь я здорово испортил настроение местной большой шишке...

Злость ушла, обида — тем более. Стало немного неловко. 

\- Если кто-то будет спрашивать, что у тебя со стихией... - а что у меня со стихией? - То ты — ученик Вечного.

\- Кого вечного? - я обернулся к моему невольному помощнику. Тот смотрел на меня, не моргая, и мне чудилось, что его очертания расплываются, дрожат, как в мареве костра. Он снова был... Горячим. 

\- Просто — Вечного, - ухмылка отнюдь не красила это лицо, но смотрелась очень органично. - Это имя. 

\- А ещё какое-нибудь имя существует? - похоже, вот это «Вечный» было сродни Сибиному «Соколу» и моему «Саламандра». 

\- Хирока Вальен, - шутовской поклон шел этому мужику ещё меньше, чем ухмылка. - Лучше зови Вечным. Иди, Саламандра. Увидимся, когда придёт время. 

Вот так дела... 

\- До свидания! - я обращался уже к его спине. В ответ Вечный просто поднял руку, но так и не обернулся. 

Ещё немного подержав амулет на ладони, я всё-таки надел его на шею, завязал шнурок так, чтобы побрякушка не упала даже случайно. Я не совсем понимал, что происходило, но раз уж оно действительно работает — почему бы и нет?

Но таки что у меня там со стихией?..

Про Вечного мне ближе к ночи рассказали соседи по дому. Он был здесь важной шишкой: куратор всего обучения магии Огня, личных учеников почти не берёт, с группами не занимается, зато самый умный и всё такое. Он оказался сравнительно молодым для нечеловека, немного за сорок, и то, что он уже столь многого добился, завистники объясняли его природой: Вечный был единственным живущим среди прочих рас драконом. Обычно драконы до прочих рас не снисходили. 

Его не могли даже назвать оборотнем с полным на то правом: Хирока мгновенной трансформацией в здоровенного ящера доказывал, что его смена образа идёт скорее в обратную сторону. Как человеческие тела сжимаются в животные (если и превосходящие их по размеру, как, например, лошадь или медведь, то не слишком намного), ящер становился миниатюрным (по сравнению со своим оригинальным размером, конечно) человеком.

На самом деле Вечный действительно сделал всё, что ему приписывали: сильно поспособствовал развитию магии огня, наладил отношения между северными драконами и соседствующими с ними прочими существами, да ещё и ухитрялся мотаться по всему миру, выполняя обязанности Видящего. На момент нашей встречи он, пожалуй, знал обо мне больше, чем я сам.

А что до занятий, то весточку об их начале мне принесла милая и уютная девочка, явно не человек. Очаровательно смущаясь, она попросила меня не опаздывать, и убежала в закат.

Я не опоздал. 

Уроки длились всего пару часов и проходили утром: группа собиралась после завтрака и сидела и медитировала до обеда. Два парня, включая меня, четыре девушки, все люди, все менталисты, но эмпатом из них был я один: как выяснилось, к ментальной магии здесь относили ещё сновидение (оно же снохождение), ясновидение (в отличие от предыдущего, это было обращено в будущее и считалось очень редкой способностью), некоторые виды гипноза, иллюзии и мороки и телепатию, пусть последняя не была особенно распространена среди людей. И сенсорику: словечко завезли Связные, значило же оно способность чувствовать творимую рядом магию любого рода. Но для всех менталистов обучение начиналось с медитации и попытки погружения в свой внутренний мир, где, дескать, проще работать с такими тонкими материями, как сознание или эмоции. 

Наша наставница была терпелива, как само время, и столь же неумолима: она без малейших колебаний погружала нас в гипнотическое состояние, если мы были недостаточно хороши в самостоятельном уходе в транс. 

Я довольно быстро научился худо-бедно закрываться от чужих эмоций, но вот направленно принимать и воздействовать решительно не получалось. Неудивительно: на одной предрасположенности далеко не уедешь, нужно много работать. Некоторые успехи наметились у меня только через несколько недель, ко времени, когда я уже вконец одурел от отсутствия толковой физической нагрузки, подружился с Сибой и несколько расширил свой круг общения. В библиотеке меня уже узнавали не просто в лицо, а по голосу. Жаль, что книг по ментальной магии там почти не было. Не потому, что она была малоизученной областью, совсем нет... Просто любой аспект ментальной магии требовал индивидуального подхода, и только самые-самые основы можно было обобщить и изложить в книгах.

Заручившись разрешением наставницы и удостоверившись, что амулет Вечного работает и помогает защите, я тренировался на кошках. В смысле, на ничего не подозревающих учениках Сибы. Сиба, даже не дослушав просьбу, согласился пускать меня на занятия, только попросил ограничиться тренировкой приёма. Делать мне всё равно было нечего, а так хоть пользу приносил сам себе. 

Мои «тренировки» прекращались одновременно с концом занятий. Порой я шёл на ужин вместе с Кельнером, порой мы расставались где-то по пути к центру базы.

Каждый раз, когда я проходил через центральную площадь, меня начинал мучить один и тот же вопрос: на кой ляд на самой границе учебной зоны разбиты несколько клумб, засаженных мелкими желтыми цветочками? Почему именно этими цветами? Почему в таком странном месте? К моменту возвращения домой я об этих клумбах благополучно забывал, а прогуляться мимо в чьей-нибудь компании не случалось.

Удовлетворять моё любопытство выпало всё тому же Сибе аккурат перед ужином. 

\- Там щит стоит, - Сиба даже замедлил шаг, засмотревшись на клумбы. - По ближнему к площади краю. Он накрывает всю учебную зону.

\- Зачем? - я и вправду не понимал. И толку от того щита, если через него все спокойно ходят?

\- Были прецеденты, - Кельнер помрачнел. - К нам сюда порой приезжают чьи-то родственники или просто гости, которым интересно или которые хотят попробовать устроить своих деток сюда... Иногда даже не Гончих принимают, если ребенку у нас будет лучше, чем в семье. Ну да не суть... Бывало, что детки добегали до открытых арен, а маги, сам знаешь, туда тоже выходят. После одного раза, когда ребёнок чуть не погиб, мы закрыли эту часть базы от чужих.

\- А цветы зачем?

\- Память, - Сиба дёрнул уголком губ. - Этот сорт цветов называется «эльди». У пострадавшего мальчика такая же фамилия.

Господи, страсти-то какие...

\- Мальчик выжил?

\- Да, и даже вполне так успешно живёт, - это меня действительно успокоило. - Не переживай. Пошли лучше кушать.

\- Тебе лишь бы поесть, - я хмыкнул, шутливо толкнув Сибу плечом. Он ответил мне таким же толчком:

\- А сам-то!

Аппетит у меня после такого разговора несколько поумерился, но всё же у меня хватило совести смутиться. От еды я никогда не отказывался. Климат непривычный влиял, что ли.

О том давнем несчастном случае я со временем и думать забыл, тем неожиданнее было однажды получить напоминание.

День выдался прекрасный, но скучный: после обеда я долго бродил по учебной части базы в поисках интересной чужой тренировки, за которой можно было бы понаблюдать. Уже почти отчаялся, когда на моих глазах субтильный юноша перетёк в здоровенного рыжего коня, неумолимо привлекая внимание. Конь, в смысле юноша, в смысле, конь... Короче, вот это вот привело меня на одну из самых дальних арен, где, похоже, занималась местная кавалерия: оборотни лошадиных кровей тренировались ходить под седлом и вообще вести себя как нормальные кони. Мне нравились лошади даже в малых количествах, а тут собирался без малого целый табун... Ух!

Самое удобное место для наблюдения — чуть в стороне, на холме, - было уже занято. Я бы уверился, что зритель не обратил на мой приход никакого внимания, если бы не мелькнувшее на периферии восприятия его напряжение. 

О, напряжение от присутствия чужака я уже очень хорошо научился распознавать!

\- Здравствуй, - стоило побыть вежливым. - Не против, если я присоединюсь?

\- Делай, что хочешь, - голос у моего неожиданного соседа был довольно странным, каким-то скрипучим. Ну, главное, что не прогнал...

В итоге я больше наблюдал за ним, чем за тренировкой кавалерии. Амулет я снял загодя, планируя проверить, как хорошо я уже ловлю чужие эмоции, и сейчас понимал: очень хорошо. Напряжение оставило моего соседа, сменилось вниманием, потом восторгом, - при этом он не издавал ни звука и даже не сменил позы. Ветер как специально кружил рядом с ним, бросал ему в лицо волосы, мешая рассмотреть хоть что-то. 

Так же молча (и так же в ветре) он поднялся и пошёл вниз, к арене, когда ровные ряды кавалерии превратились в смешанную толпу, где людей быстро становилось больше, чем четвероногих. 

В толпе я заметил свою соседку и присел к ней на уши с вопросами о том, что это и зачем это. Тора услужливо рассказывала, польщённая, кажется, моим вниманием. Когда я спохватился, что раз здоровался, было бы неплохо и попрощаться, юноши с холма и след простыл.

Я настолько привык к случайным встречам с непонятными людьми, что действительно удивился, на следующий день заметив того самого парня рядом с тем самым рыжим тяжеловозом. 

\- Слушай, - я пихнул локтем Сибу. Мы ждали Денвера с занятий, время праздно поболтать у нас было. - Кто это?

\- Где? - Сиба с интересом завертел головой, но как-то весь напрягся и насторожился, поняв, на кого я кивнул. Парочка эта тем временем прошла мимо, и жеребец что-то фыркал, а человек — внимательно слушал. 

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал про то, откуда взялся этот щит перед площадками и аренами? - негромко заговорил Сиба, когда они скрылись из вида. - Ну, про то, что ребенок пострадал от атаки, поэтому разграничили базу...

\- Помню, - я поёжился. 

\- Это он, Сиро Эльди. Сиро был подростком, когда мать привела их с братом полюбоваться на Упряжку. Эта клуша сцепилась языками с Архангелом, ей всё было интересно, она очень хотела устроить сюда хоть кого-нибудь из детей, не понимала, почему нельзя... Мелкий мальчишка улизнул от матери и брата и побежал исследовать базу сам. Народ и внимания не обращал. В таком возрасте мы в обучение ещё не забираем, но раз целенаправленно бегает, не хулиганит, значит, знает что делает. Мальчишка забрёл на открытую арену, где шла тренировка воздушников. И ладно бы какой-нибудь телекинез, так нет, ему не повезло попасть на боевую... Меня там не было, не знаю, но Анхелое рассказывал, что мальчик как будто из ниоткуда появился прямо на линии атаки, и никто толком дёрнуться не успел, не то, что прекратить. А тут старший подоспел. Он отпихнул братца, но сам увернуться не смог. Пострадал и впрямь сильно... Ему скулу раздробило и выбило глаз, вывернуло плечо к демонам, от руки остались осколки костей в рукаве из кожи и драного мяса.   
Его выходили, конечно, восстановили руку, плечо, лицо в порядок почти привели... Правда, белок мы пока создавать не умеем, да и с глазными нервами работать тоже не всегда получается... В общем, парень остался слепым на один глаз и у него правая рука работает не полностью. Пока он тут у нас валялся...

\- У вас? 

\- Ясное дело, куда бы мы его дели-то? Таи пригрозила всем головы снять, если кто-то парня хоть пальцем тронет. Мать сама в лазарете поселилась. Она зареклась вообще здесь появляться, не то, что детей вести, но пришлось: кто-то из Видящих объявился, наконец, на базе, подтвердил, что мальчик из наших. 

Я вспомнил, как этот самый Сиро брёл мимо нас, как держался в то время, что мы сидели рядом на тренировке лошадей.

\- А ходит как здоровый.

\- Так он здоров. Ну, практически. Он ещё учится, но, знаешь, всех жалостливых или глумливых давно научился усмирять. Сиро чуть ли не музейным экспонатом у нас был, - Сиба скривился. - Бесит это! Что о нём все шушукались, что о тебе...

На душе необъяснимо стало тепло.

\- Не всё так плохо, - я вытянул ноги, опёрся ладонями на траву за спиной. По небу плыли облака, и одно показалось мне похожим на лошадиную голову. - Сам сказал — шушукаются. Не в полный голос же.

\- И это мне говорит эмпат!

\- Да какой из меня эмпат, ты чего?

\- Хороший, - спокойно ответили спереди. Я аж дёрнулся от неожиданности, а Сиба нервно хмыкнул: тоже, кажется, не замечал гостя до этого момента. Парень с холма — Сиро — поглубже сунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами: - Видно, что стараешься.

\- Сиро чует чужую магию, - вполголоса прокомментировал Сиба. За это он был удостоен такого взгляда, что я Сиро зауважал. Сиба демонстративно схватился за горло и захрипел, но быстро перестал паясничать под ещё более уничижительным взглядом. 

Сиро посмотрел на меня чуть мягче, нежели на Кельнера. 

\- Попробуй работать не так откровенно, - порекомендовал он. - Пристальный взгляд привлекает внимание любого мага и почти любого оборотня, это может помешать. А так... Молодец.

\- Спасибо, - я был ошарашен. Больше слов удивляла его поза: Сиро стоял на воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах от земли, не приминая даже траву. Я попробовал смотреть ему в лицо, но это тоже было не очень хорошей идеей. Спереди изуродованную половину не скрывали волосы. И это Сиба назвал «почти привели в порядок»?.. Мне страшно предположить, что же с ним было, если это - порядок... 

\- Учись, - Сиро прикрыл глаза. Глаз. - У тебя хороший потенциал, и, пожалуй, из тебя и впрямь выйдет неплохой маг.

Он уже отвернулся и пошёл - поплыл - обратно, когда у меня хватило дурости окликнуть его, спросить:

\- С чего ты взял?

Сиро замер на секунду и повернулся к нам здоровой половиной лица:

\- Анхелое Нессима не лжёт и исчезающе редко ошибается.

Это выбило меня из колеи. Простите, что? При чём тут Анхелое Нессима? Кто это такой вообще?.. Сиро уже ушёл, и адресовать вопрос ему я не мог.

\- Сиба, - вышло почти жалобно. - Какое отношение этот Нессима имеет ко мне, а?

\- Он был одним из первых, кто видел тебя, - Сиба отчего-то мечтательно прижмурился. - Так что успел ещё до Видящих высказать свои прогнозы. И, знаешь, я ему верю.

\- Но почему? 

\- Почему видел или почему верю? - Кельнер хмыкнул. – По первому пункту комментариев не имею, а по второму… Если опустить момент, что он мне четыре раза спас жизнь... - увидев, как вытянулось у меня лицо, Сиба рассмеялся и потрепал меня по волосам. - Да не парься. Дело прошлое, шило и голову из задницы я достал, на рожон не лезу. Ане, конечно, велик и могуч и всё такое, но, знаешь, он и вправду обалденный. Когда узнаешь его поближе, поймёшь.

\- Да я не тянусь, в общем-то... 

\- А зря. 

Я пожал плечами: ну, может, и зря. Но всё равно же всяким там сильным мира сего я интересен только в силу моего происхождения. Тем более, где я и где этот Нессима... Кто это, когда он успел меня увидеть? Первыми были Таи, Михаль Архангел с его клетчатой рубашкой и седой мужик, из внешности которого я ярче всего запомнил синие глаза и вертикальные зрачки в них. Тоже большая шишка, наверное.

Подумалось: если смотреть на ступеньки социальной лестницы, то мне до таких шишек ещё было подниматься — ноги собью в процессе.

А потом меня неожиданно разобрал азарт. Велик и могуч, да? Ладно. Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ревью персонажей и мачасти главы: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3911245/chapters/8872993


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первые дни на свободе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

Наконец, настал день, когда я шёл в лазарет с удовольствием и предвкушением: в прошлый раз Таи сказала, что, возможно, последствия перехода больше мне не аукнутся, и можно потихоньку начинать нагружать себя физически. Никакие мои заверения, что я в порядке, и жалобы на скуку процесс не форсировали: эльфийка меня осматривала, качала головой и отправляла обратно. И в тот раз я ожидал чего-то в таком духе, но Таи, закончив прощупывать мои мышцы, удовлетворённо кивнула:

\- Одевайся. Все в порядке. Я бы рекомендовала еще немного подождать, но если очень хочется - можешь идти к Архангелу и просить о начале занятий. Но не раньше, чем завтра! – эта злая женщина предостерегающе подняла руку, предупреждая мои восторги. Видимо, чтобы я не побежал прямо сейчас. - Я отнесу кураторам материалы по тебе сегодня вечером.

\- А раньше никак нельзя? - тоскливо протянул я, затягивая ремень брюк. - Таи, я с ума схожу!

\- Нельзя, - отрезала врач. - Все, выметайся, у меня полно рабо... Какого чёрта?!

На моё плечо тяжело опёрся кто-то, дышащий надсадно и быстро.

\- Мы с задания, - прозвучало у меня над самым ухом. 

\- Ну вы... - Таи выругалась, подрываясь с места, и исчезла в своём кабинете. Оттуда немедленно раздался звон переставляемых стеклянных колб. - Оба, на кушетку!

Рука с моего плеча исчезла, и я, наконец, обернулся. Этих двоих я уже видел, кажется, рядом с Сибой... Я бы не поручился. В общем-то, не важно.

\- Куда вас демоны занесли! - Таи выскочила из кабинета, как чёрт из коробочки. - Алькар, какого лешего?! У меня для тебя уже скоро личная койка будет, ну зачем во все дыры лезть лично, у тебя что, в команде людей мало?! Кости ломал давно? Что ещё?

\- Рёбра, трещина. Колено выбил, мне Ричи вправил.

\- Руки уже схватились? 

\- Вчера ещё, - первый вытянулся на койке, держа на весу обе руки. Руки сильно дрожали, его мутило от боли и облегчения, - моё новое чувство, которое язык не поворачивался назвать шестым, исправно работало. 

Второй из вошедших, лицом и одеждой напоминающий какого-то восточного принца, фонил едкой тревогой.

Таи, ворча что-то про недобитых энтузиастов, осторожно ощупывала главного пострадавшего.

\- Схватились, и крепко, надо ломать снова. Я не смогу. Кому доверишь?

\- Ане, - выдохнул пациент, со свистом выдохнул, когда эльфийка нажала на локоть. - Он у нас... У себя. Таи, мне не... Посмотри Ричи.

\- Я в норме, - отрезал его спутник, бросив на меня короткий, но весьма выразительный взгляд. Я уже и без того пятился к выходу, стараясь ступать тише, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания.

\- Саламандр-р-ра! - рявкнула Таи, дёрнув рукой — пациент взвыл и рванулся прочь, но не преуспел. - Дуй к Нессима, скажи, чтобы сюда пришёл. 

\- А где...

Таи замерла на секунду, пытаясь сообразить, как объяснить мне дорогу. 

\- Жилая зона, в той стороне, где лаборатории, конец первого сектора. Не пропустишь, тебе придётся перейти через ручей, перед домами — пруд. Запомнил? 

\- Как он выглядит-то?! 

\- Белая грива по задницу, здоровенный.

Исчерпывающе... Я хотел попросить ещё деталей, но Таи на меня нарычала: 

\- Ты ещё тут? Кыш! - и я рванул с места со скоростью вспугнутого кролика. Я не успел ещё привыкнуть к такого рода происшествиям! 

Чудо, но по пути мне не встретилось ни души, зато сам Нессима (белую гриву я узнал издалека; характеристика действительно оказалась исчерпывающей) обнаружился прямо у пресловутого пруда. Похоже, у этого мужика были титановые нервы: он даже по моему сбивчивому рассказу умудрился что-то понять и, накинув на голые плечи рубашку, зашагал к лазарету. Я поспешил следом, едва успевая за размашистым шагом.

Здоровяк остановился так неожиданно, что я воткнулся носом ему в загривок. Грива тут же меня окутала, пахнуло весенней свежестью. На моей одежде осталась пара длиннющих белых волос, и, пока я отфыркивался и чесался, их забрал ушлый коллега Таи. 

А Нессима, между тем, уже разговаривал с пострадавшими, одновременно собирая волосы в небрежную косу. Волосы нещадно пушились, только две косы на висках, скреплённые резными заколками, висели без движения и к рукам и одежде не липли.

\- Давай уже, - отчётливо рыкнул, наконец, недобитый пациент, полыхнув недовольством. 

\- Обезболить?

\- К демонам! - оскалился бедолага и тут же ойкнул, виновато глянув на помощника. - Прости, Ане.

\- Да на здоровье, - тот хмыкнул, сжав ладони на его предплечье. Сам демон, что ли? Вроде похож, Сиба говорил, они все такие вот... Мощные и яркие, запоминающиеся.

Я не успел как следует об этом задуматься: демон или не демон, но этот мужик сдвинул руки, и парень на кушетке завыл так, что у меня волосы дыбом встали. Таи как из воздуха возникла рядом, всадила ему в бедро шприц, потом ещё раз... Обо мне все забыли, а у меня, кажется, ноги отнялись, и я попросту не мог уйти сам.

Господи, надеюсь, что обычно с переломами медики справляются менее экстремальным способом... Хорошо, что выбитое из сустава колено уже вернули на место, и было достаточно просто наложить повязку. Его повторной поломки бы я уже не выдержал.

Пока Таи занималась повязками, Ане — Анхелое, как подсказал мне пойманный за рукав младший медик, Нессима, демон стихии Воздуха, очень крутой перец, - о чём-то тихо разговаривал с пострадавшими: отвечал ему в основном «восточный принц», а его переломанный спутник медленно моргал и пытался осмыслить, где находится. Двойная доза лекарства подействовала запоздало, но качественно, и он уже почти спал.

\- Ты чего тут сидишь? - Таи, пробегая мимо меня, взъерошила мне волосы. - Можешь идти. Вечером бумаги будут у Архангела. Спасибо за помощь.

\- Ладно, - согласился я и остался сидеть. Как-то это всё слишком... Просто – слишком. Одно дело — слышать рассказы о том, что случается на базе, или мельком наблюдать результаты этих происшествий, и совсем другое — присутствовать непосредственно при исправлении тех самых результатов.

Я сидел в своём углу до тех пор, пока Анехлое не собрался уходить. Оба пациента уже давно спали под успокоительным и обезболивающим. О чём я думал всё это время — до сих пор не знаю, и почему меня не выгнали – тоже.

\- Пошли, - Анхелое взял меня за плечо и вывел наружу, не особенно интересуясь тем, успеваю ли я за ним. Больно не было, но пальцы сжимались так, что я всерьёз опасался, что, замешкайся я, меня потащат.

\- Куда мы идём? – я не сразу поинтересовался. Отпускать меня демон, по все видимости, не планировал. 

\- Праздновать.

\- Что праздновать?

\- Удачливость этих двух идиотов.

Сказано это было таким тоном, что я не решился расспрашивать дальше. Как-то неловко, знаете ли, приставать с вопросами к здоровенному злому мужику, которому ты по подбородок, а по ширине плеч уступаешь в полтора раза... Коса Анхелое снова распалась в гриву, но ветер, который так здорово швырял мне в лицо всё, что отросло, не шевелил ни единого волоска этого великолепия.

Шли мы, между тем, к Архангелу. Правда, я осознал это, только когда меня оставили перед знакомым крыльцом, где ещё недавно Вечный спорил с высоким начальством: по пути мне было не до разглядывания окрестностей. Только тем, что я всё ещё был слегка в шоке, можно объяснить, что я остался сидеть и ждать. 

Я понял, что сегодня ещё не ел, только когда к столовой потянулись Гончие, и запахло едой. Анхелое не появлялся.

Подумав, а с хрена бы я его, собственно, ждал, когда мне есть хочется, я уже собрался идти на ужин, но вот тут-то он и выскочил, на ходу что-то договаривая. Спокойнее он вряд ли стал, хотя несколько собрался и больше не скалился, как злой пёс. 

Рывком вздёрнув меня на ноги, демон двинулся в сторону, противоположную столовой.

\- Эй! - когда я попытался вывернуться или вообще хоть как-то заявить о том, что у меня другие планы, моё плечо словно сжало в тисках. Желание вырываться сразу исчезло, и я вспомнил, почему не рыпался и даже не говорил с Анхелое на пути сюда.

\- Я обещал празднование, - нехотя бросил он, когда впереди уже показался достопамятный мост через ручей, отгораживающий дома его отряда от остальных. Мне понятнее не стало.

Господи, куда я попал и где мои тапочки? Пошёл на обследование — а в итоге проторчал полдня в лазарете и весь вечер на пеньке у крылечка михалева дома, а теперь я за каким-то чёртом иду в логово, цитирую, демона стихии Воздуха, крутого перца, конец цитаты. Мне страшно, в конце концов!

Нессима, впрочем, замедлился, оказавшись на собственной территории. Навстречу нам выскочил Сиба, тут же что-то радостно защебетал, принялся совать в руки демону какие-то бумаги... Анхелое проглядел их мельком, расписался и потащил меня дальше. Шеф? Вот так поворот... Сиба проигнорировал мой молитвенный взгляд и растворился среди построек, а из-за очередного дома показался мой новоявленный ночной кошмар. Бьянка Тесс, подруга Вечного, - меня познакомили с ней именно из-за этой самый дружбы. Тесс была огненным демоном, вид имела крайне внушительный, и после того единственного раза, когда мы говорили, я её всячески избегал и боялся до колик. Сиба надо мной только посмеивался и говорил, что это у меня «демонофобия». Ну да, ему было смешно, его-то не скручивало от одного взгляда на чёртову алую гриву!

Скорее всего, меня просто подавляла растекающаяся во все стороны сила Бьянки. Обычно для того, чтобы почувствовать чужую магию, надо было обладать очень специфическими способностями ментального характера, но я был одной стихии с Бьянкой и при этом слабее на несколько порядков. Это могло играть роль. Например, так же на меня в своё время давил Вечный: я чувствовал это как жар, от которого мне хотелось спрятаться. Но жар Хироки, дракона, хотя бы не казался мне враждебным, а Бьянка была демоном. Агрессивным внешне, повадками похожим на бойцовского пса, очень сильным демоном.

Какова бы ни была причина, у меня задрожали колени, когда ко мне приблизилась леди Тесс. 

Вот уж от кого я меньше всего ожидал спасения моих несчастных плеч, так это от неё. 

\- Ане, друг мой, брось каку, - вздохнула Бьянка. Сейчас она казалась мягче, чем обычно. - Кака тоже хочет жить.

На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что моё плечо вот-вот затрещит под сжавшимися пальцами, и меня постигнет печальная участь переломанного во всех местах парня из лазарета, но пронесло: Анхелое шумно вдохнул и ослабил хватку, а потом и вовсе убрал руку. Я даже обижаться на «каку» не стал, счастливый уже потому, что остался цел и невредим. Ну, почти.

\- Прости, - Нессима расщедрился ещё на пару слов. Одно слово. Не важно.

\- Он не в себе, - услужливо дополнила Бьянка, за другое плечо увлекая меня к столам. - Сегодня у Алькара день рождения, а этого лешего занесло в лазарет. Опасное задание, что поделать... Только теперь наш командир будет себя в этом винить до второго пришествия.

\- Чьего пришествия? - зачем-то уточнил я. Тесс хмыкнула:

\- Да чьего угодно, богов много. Но раз уж мы готовились — оставлять всё так нехорошо, и мы приглашаем тебя... И не только тебя... Присоединиться к празднованию. Именинника, правда, тут не будет, ему нужно много спать, чтобы восстановиться.

Народу оказалось неожиданно мало, да и то — знакомые всё лица, а кого не знал, тому меня тут же представили. С Денвером и Фиа, темноглазой леди из лесных эльфов, я и остался, и мне с ними было удивительно комфортно, - но в целом атмосфера «праздника» оставляла желать лучшего. Мрачный Нессима и ненавязчиво приглядывающая за ним Тесс уединились в углу, остальные переговаривались вполголоса, лениво цепляя что-то с тарелок, расставленных по столу. Стол был шикарный, даже если бы я не был голоден, я бы всё равно не удержался, но нажираться в одиночестве — увольте.

В общем, тоскливо там как-то было, даже с учётом интересных собеседников.

\- И как это называется? - просто спасением для всех стало хриплое карканье, единственное, что смог выдавить из себя взмокший, побледневший Алькар — тот поломанный парнишка из лазарета. - И так вот вы радуетесь нашему возвращению и моему взрослению, а?!

Он стоял в дверях, тяжело повиснув на косяке, перебинтованный с ног до головы. Почти буквально: бинты уходили под короткие рукава рубахи и края штанин, закатанных до колен, только на голове их и не было.

\- Альк, - давнишний «восточный принц» приобнял его за пояс, застыв сзади опорой и вдохновением. - Кажется, мы не зря с тобой сюда так рвались.

\- Это я рвался, - проворчал Алькар, не торопясь от него отходить. - А ты сопротивлялся.

\- С ума сошёл, лохматый, - с любовью протянула Бьянка, тут же вырастая перед виновниками торжества с двумя кубками. - На, обезболивающее.

\- Кто принёс? - именинник с подозрением принюхался к кубку. 

\- Я, - демоница расплылась в улыбке. - Пей. Ане, сделай доброе дело... - Нессима только хмыкнул, и кувшин, из которого Бьянка наполняла кубки, поднялся в воздух словно сам собой. Вслед за ним всплыли разномастные чашки и прочие ёмкости, разбежались по гостям, - мой стакан ткнулся мне в ладонь, потяжелел, как только я его взял как следует. 

\- За Алькара! - убедившись, что у каждого есть, что и из чего пить, провозгласила Бьянка и на манер салюта спустила с ладони несколько десятков мигающих светлячков, что рассыпались искрами, едва только поднявшись к потолку.

\- Ничего не имею против, - гаркнул в ответ Алькар, смело опрокидывая кубок.

И после второго тоста, последовавшего сразу за первым, все быстро перестало быть скучно и тускло. 

Последним, что я запомнил, был Анхелое, с несчастной улыбкой вынужденного трезвенника уводящий одного из гостей куда-то в боковые двери.

Но как же у меня болела голова наутро... Я проснулся между обнаженными Фиа и Денвером, и оба только улыбнулись, когда я уточнил, действительно ли ничего не было или я просто не помню. Но улыбнулись они так... Боже. Фиа была трезва, как стёклышко, и оттого эта многозначительная улыбка казалась ещё страшнее. 

Зато как органично я влился в компанию похмельных и жаждущих продолжения крепкого и здорового сна бойцов! Ещё ни разу я не чувствовал себя настолько частью коллектива. 

Хорошо, что мои занятия ограничивались медитацией под присмотром наставницы-эмпата. Большую часть времени я мастерски изображал транс, чтобы ко мне не приставали, и думал, как так вышло, что страх перед леди Тесс ушёл. Наверное, действительно сложно бояться того, с кем вместе напивался... Да и леди и неё так себе: в мужской одежде Бьянка и напоминала мужчину, только что бёдра шире и грудь многозначительно натягивала рубаху. Ни разу я не видел её хотя бы в юбке.

Определившись с этим, я задумался, мог ли я на пьяную голову приставать к Фиа? Вот уж где шикарная дама, всё как я люблю: ладная, длиннокосая, с жаркими глазами и тонкой улыбкой. 

Если и да, то ей явно всё понравилось. А вдруг нет?..

Посреди занятия к нам вломилась обворожительная Фиа Нальмениар собственной персоной и передала мне мой ремень, благополучно забытый в её кровати. Столь завистливых взглядов я на себе в жизни не ловил! Даже на душе полегче стало. 

Я почти смирился с тем, что правду о прошедшей ночи мне узнать не суждено. 

Ну, как — не суждено... Судя по тому, что через пару дней я снова оказался в койке Фиа, мои подозрения были не беспочвенны. 

Ох, что за женщина... 

Я был очень удивлён, когда она пригласила меня вечером в гости, завернув для этого ко мне домой. Ещё больше я удивился, когда понял, с какой целью Фиа это сделала: намерения сей милой дамы оставались для меня тайной вплоть до... Хм. Но это было круто. И, что гораздо более ценно — наш тогдашний вечер не предполагал романтического продолжения. Мне сразу дали понять, что на встречах с большей регулярностью, чем захочет Фиа, мне настаивать не стоит.

Патриархат? Не, не слышал.

В общем-то, после первой попойки жить стало проще, даром что она прошла в весьма замкнутом для посторонних вливаний коллективе. Жизнь вообще довольно быстро пошла дальше, не задерживаясь более, не замирая в одном дне, - а вот я задержался в кровати Фиа. Ко взаимному удовольствию. 

К тому же, Таи сдержала слово, так что буквально через пару дней после достопамятной попойки я впервые шёл на дневное групповое занятие. На нём я в полной мере осознал, что спортсменом я не был и вряд ли буду: пусть группа, в которую я вошёл, только-только начала занятия, хлюпиков вроде меня даже там было немного. Всё-таки мир, живущий хоть и в магическом, но средневековье, предполагал куда большее количество физической работы, чем мой собственный. 

Избытком мускулатуры я не страдал и прежде. Здесь же за всё время, что я занимался преимущественно медитациями и дуракавалянием, я не то, что в массе не прибавил — похудел, куда больше думая о защите сознания, чем о достойном облике тела. На фоне сухих и жилистых соседей по дому я не очень-то выделялся, так что и не страдал. Другое дело, что все трое — нелюди — были намного, намного сильнее меня физически...

Домой я приползал абсолютно выжатый: занятия тут шли не по полтора часа, мы торчали на площадке всё свободное время. Делали перерывы, разумеется, но наставник словно задался целью в рекордно короткие сроки сделать из нас супергероев.

После вечеров с Фиа я так и вовсе не возвращался домой, не в силах даже подняться, - но не имея и силы ей отказать. Шикарная всё-таки женщина, абсолютно шикарная.

С того момента, как я более основательно вошёл в жизнь Упряжки и стал чаще появляться в обществе вместе с ребятами из группы, где я занимался, шикарных женщин в моём окружении прибавилось. Представительниц прекрасного пола на базе оказалось почти столько же, сколько и мужчин: преимущественно люди и оборотни, но встречались эльфийки, и даже пара демонесс. Оборотниц и лесных эльфиек (чуть ниже и темнее окрасом, нежели прочие) неожиданно много оказалось среди бойцов, а вот человеческие дамы становились медиками, химиками или совершенствовали свои знания в политике, ораторском искусстве и искусстве вообще, дабы войти в чисто леди высшего света. Весьма, весьма разносторонними способности были у будущих Гончих.

Про саму суть Гончих мне Сиба уже рассказывал, но это было так давно, что уже почти неправда. Я успел забыть почти всё, свыкся только с мыслью, что я тоже Гончий. А вот после достопамятной попойки, койки Фиа и начала тренировок мне выдался случай освежить это в памяти. 

Я и не осознавал до тех пор, как много значит это простое слово. 

Занятный вечерок тогда вышел. Мы с Денвером в очередной раз остались вдвоём: наши соседи разбежались по любимым-любовникам и возвращаться не планировали. Я погрузился в очередной трактат, на сей раз исторический, о единственном в Веритасе (стране, на территории которой я находился) правителе-нечеловеке: до и после этого парня на престол всходили только люди. Лесного эльфа-полукровку, прекрасного всем, кроме крови, сбросил с трона его двоюродный внук, человек с чистейшей кровью, наделённый всеми пороками людского рода, но напрочь лишённый достоинств. Давно умершему королю я искренне сопереживал, и, дочитывая книгу, жаждал рассказать кому-нибудь о своих впечатлениях. Денвер просто попался мне под руку и не сбежал, когда я завёл речь о правлении этого несчастного. 

\- Это ещё ничего, - зевнул, в конце концов, мой не особенно благодарный слушатель. - Через три короля начнётся Упряжка, вот где уже летописцы развернутся... Гончих первое время боялись больше, чем Хоно, его ушастое Величество. 

\- Почему Гончих боялись? - удивился я, отложив даже трактат. Своего рода подвиг: мне оставалось три листа до конца.

\- Тогда их было очень много, - Ден пожал плечами и принялся заворачиваться в какую-то позу, напоминавшую мне не то Камасутру, не то йогу, но не относящуюся ни к тому, ни к другому. Это он вечернюю зарядку делал: сворачивался так, как человеческое тело вообще-то не должно. - Но почти не обучались, не было места, куда Гончий мог бы придти... Тот, у которого зашкаливают силы, а он не может их усмирить, опасен, и их уничтожали. К тому же, было мало людей-Гончих, и в Аргаре, например, вырезали вообще всех нелюдей, чтобы исключить возможность «эпидемии».

\- Эпидемии? 

\- Так это называли. Никто не знал, отчего стали появляться Гончие, так что... - теперь у Дена пожать плечами не вышло, так что он просто выразительно закатил глаза.

\- А Гончие, - я заложил книгу пальцем, выпрямился даже. - Они... Мы чем-то существенно отличаемся от... Прочих?

Денвер посмотрел на меня, как на идиота. Правда, смотрел откуда-то из-под колена, так что впечатление несколько смазывалось.

\- Конечно, - проворчал он, как само собой разумеющееся. - Ты что, ничего не знаешь о том, кем являешься?

\- Ну не совсем ничего, - я даже обиделся. А Ден вздохнул и принялся разворачиваться обратно, принимая более приличествующее человекоподобному существу положение. 

\- В один прекрасный или не очень год, - менторским тоном начал он, - стали рождаться особенные дети. Их особенности не проявлялись, пока они не подрастали, но потом... Это были просто очень сильные или очень талантливые дети, или сильные маги, куда сильнее, чем полагалось быть представителям их расы. С талантливыми ничего не делали, музыканты, медики или учёные никому особенно не мешали... Тогда за пятьдесят лет развитие мира заметно скакнуло вперёд. Мне рассказывали о твоей родине, Ярь... Вашего уровня мы, конечно, не достигли и не достигнем, мы идём по принципиально другому, магическому пути, но до появления Гончих даже магия развивалась крайне медленно. Про магию Дерева вообще не знали тогда, например, и про Металл, магию Земли не осваивали, из нестихийной только телепатия была распространена, потому что она всем нужна была. В общем, - Ден хлопнул в ладоши, заставив меня вздрогнуть. - Когда люди поняли, что что-то не так, они испугались. Тогда некому было собирать и учить Гончих, и самого понятия Гончих, в   
общем-то, не существовало. А один хороший человек однажды подобрал нескольких таких неприкаянных душ. В группе были маги и оборотни-бойцы, они помогали друг другу, как могли, старались жить не разбоем, а работой. Они даже поселились в деревне, но их выгнали, когда у одного из магов случился срыв и он чуть не спалил соседский амбар. Силы много, она рвётся наружу, если её не запечатывать искусственно и не развивать... У тебя, например, естественным образом запечатана до поры, до времени, - Денвер кивнул мне, - и у всех магов поначалу так. Печать сходит постепенно, по мере накопления сил. А если силами не овладевать, то, когда она начинает сходить, случается большой «бум», вот как у того несчастного. О чём это я...

\- Кто-то подбирал Гончих, - вопрос о своей силе я в очередной раз отложил на потом. В общем-то, в вопросе и смысла особого не было: логично предположить, что я — маг огня, раз уж наставник у меня специализируется на этой стихии.

\- Точно. Постепенно этот добрый человек собрал под своё крыло всех Гончих Веритаса и умер от старости, окружённый благодарными учениками и последователями. Вслед за ним заниматься Упряжкой стал оборотень-пёс, от него-то и пошло название. Дело постепенно разрасталось, добрые Нессима впустили всю эту толпу на свои родовые земли... У них порядочный кусок земель посреди Веритаса, причём закрытый так, что туда кто попало не пройдёт, да и гости строго по приглашению. Королю это, ясное дело, не понравилось, и он попытался приручить Упряжку: посулил гарантии безопасности, прекращение преследования, место для жизни. Гончие долго не верили, но в конце концов тогдашний глава Упряжки решил, что хватит сидеть на шее у Нессима, и согласился. И Гончим действительно выделили место для пяти баз, взамен потребовав от них служения короне. Никто не спорил: глава вытребовал ещё и разрешение отпускать на вольные хлеба тех, кто служить короне не захочет. С тех пор Упряжка постепенно перешла на самообеспечение, а обучать будущих Гон  
чих стали централизованно. Сейчас число Гончих постепенно уменьшается, но нас ещё достаточно для того, чтобы был смысл собираться тут. Эй, ты слушаешь?

\- Да, - с опозданием откликнулся я, тряхнув головой. Куча новой информации с трудом укладывалась у меня в голове, а спокойствие Денвера казалось наигранным. - И что, все просто так смирились с тем, что кучу людей и нелюдей, превосходящих всех остальных по силам, торчат в одном месте?

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Ден, развернувшись окончательно и вытянувшись на кровати. - Но вот какая штука... У тебя же со счётом всё хорошо? Если говорить в процентах, то Гончих — шестнадцать процентов от всего населения этого мира, из них примерно треть — бойцы. Магов — примерно половина, но не всякий обученный маг действительно может причинить вред, и уж тем более не всякий маг хочет его причинять. Те, кто об этом знают, не опасаются Гончих. 

\- Шестнадцать процентов от населения мира — это всё-таки довольно много.

\- Но мы тоже хотим жить спокойно, Ярь. Гончих гнобили из-за страха перед ними, и сейчас мы максимально закрыты, выпускаем во внешний мир только тех, кто не подставит нас. Нет, мудаки, конечно, везде есть... Но с ними Гончие в основном разбираются самостоятельно, не дожидаясь, пока обыватели и тем более регулярная армия окажутся втянуты.

Слова Денвера о регулярной армии меня насторожили больше всего. Что, случались прецеденты? Впрочем, он же говорил — раньше с положением Гончих в мире всё было очень непросто.

\- Кроме Гончих, есть и простые солдаты и маги, - продолжил Змей, задумчиво разглядывая свои пальцы. Пощёлкал ногтями. - Но по большей части это всё, - он так неожиданно поднял голову, что я даже вздрогнул, - политика. Лично меня это не волнует. Я не планирую оставлять Упряжку, я простой химик и буду работать там, где пригожусь. И тебе не рекомендую влезать в это всё. Если будет интересно — расспроси кого-нибудь из наставников, тебе всё расскажут, объяснят. А сейчас — давай спать, ага?

\- Ладно, только дочитаю, - я приподнял книгу. - Немного осталось.

Денвер кивнул и принялся готовиться ко сну. 

Укладывались мы в тишине: я думал о книге и о рассказе Дена, он просто, кажется, не хотел говорить. Сразу заснуть, как часто бывало раньше, мне не удалось по той же причине: слишком много мыслей крутилось в голове после разговора о Гончих и об их положении в современном мире. 

Тишина полной не была: где-то смеялись, слышался лязг металла. И ведь хватает у кого-то сил ещё и вечерами развлекаться... С шумом ночного города, правда, мало сравнимо. 

Денвер, кажется, уснул, а я всё плавал в своих мыслях, плавно перескочив на отсутствующих ныне соседей. 

\- Ярь, ты чего вертишься?

Нет, не уснул.

\- Думаю.

\- О чём? - Ден на койке напротив приподнялся на локте.

\- Альварес действительно встречается с мужчиной?

\- Да, - тон Денвера резко стал на несколько градусов холоднее. - Имеешь что-то против?

\- Нет, - я подумал перед тем, как ответить. - Просто... Необычно. У меня дома такие союзы не одобряют. Ну, по большей части. 

Ден промолчал, но отчуждённость и мгновенная враждебность ушли из его сознания. Я следил. 

\- Ден?

\- Мм?

\- А у тебя есть пара?

\- Есть.

\- Кто?

\- Мужчина, - Змей усмехнулся. Я не видел в темноте его лица, но готов был поклясться, что он улыбается во весь рот. Зараза.

\- Оу. Это так распространено?

\- Всем плевать, Ярь. 

На редкость свободные нравы в этом обществе. Впрочем, у них тут определенно ещё не было христиан, которые объяснили бы аборигенам, что так жить нельзя. Оно и к лучшему. 

Ден завозился, нерешительно меня позвал. Я моргнул, вынырнул из полудрёмы: 

\- А?

\- Пусти к себе? Обещаю не приставать.

\- Замерз, что ли? - я отбросил одеяло. Холодный, как кусок льда, Денвер прижался ко мне всем телом, блаженно выдохнул:

\- Ты такой горячий... Да, замерз. Я же змея.

\- А я огонь, - я хмыкнул, укрывая его одеялом. - Запечатанный.

\- Ты всё равно греешь, - признался Денвер, тепло дохнув мне в щёку. - Даже с запечатанной магией, даже не осознавая, что делаешь. 

Может, и так. Во всяком случае, Ден стремительно согревался, и мне уже не казалось, что я делю постель со снеговиком.

\- Ден, почему тут по ночам так холодно?

\- Климат такой. Ночью всегда холоднее, чем днем, даже летом.

\- Паршивый какой-то климат...

\- Да мы привыкли. И ты привыкнешь.

\- Куда я денусь.

Змей согласно хмыкнул.

Похоже, он пригрелся и засыпал. Что ж, бодрствовать без собеседника далеко не так интересно, а быстрое биение чужого сердца рядом и мерное дыхание здорово убаюкивали...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ревью персонажей и матчасти по ссылке: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3911245/chapters/8994568


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

Если не задумываться об обстоятельствах, благодаря которым я оказался в этом месте, то моя жизнь была похожа на отпуск за границей (ну, если, скажем, потерял телефон и оказался в безинтернетье). Или на жизнь в детском оздоровительном лагере: я помню, я ездил. Никакой возможности связаться с родными, постоянная занятость, комната на четверых... Днём жарко, ночью прохладно. Куча незнакомых людей вокруг. Если не присматриваться, то можно поверить, что все они — люди, и тогда я кажусь себе сумасшедшим немного меньше.

Да, я начал скучать по дому. 

Свидания с Фиа постепенно сошли на нет: после тренировок у меня не оставалось сил для неё. 

Каждый день был похож на предыдущий: короткая медитация утром, завтрак, четыре часа в трансе, обед, пять-шесть часов на площадке, ужин, пара часов, чтобы привести мозги в порядок, потом в кровать, спать. Следующим утром всё начиналось с начала. Казалось бы, когда скучать? Но я медленно скатывался в депрессию, и не знал, как это исправить. Разве что связаться с домом... Опять-таки, ещё в первые мои недели тут Сиба сказал, что это возможно. Но когда я вплотную занялся вопросом, выяснилось, что лично я не смогу услышать голоса родных, пока не закончу обучение. Или пока не умру и не перемещусь в родной мир. Я даже подумывал о самоубийстве в какой-то момент, слава богу, отвлекли... Нехорошо бы вышло.

Но связь с моим миром у Гончих была, и, как мне сказали, туда уже выпустили легенду: дескать, я благополучно устроился в столице, выиграл конкурс, готовлюсь к международному, весь в учёбе, передаю извинения... Я был в шоке, когда мне сказали, что в воспоминаниях родных хранятся якобы разговоры со мной, а моя девушка уверена, что мы всегда были лишь друзьями, и встречалась она просто с идиотом, который её бросил. Вот это был удар под дых. Я как-то сразу вспомнил, что ночи с Фиа – измена по отношению к девушке из моего родного мира, и вообще... Моего состояния это отнюдь не улучшило.

Но Фиа... Я уже конкретно так прикипел к ней душой.

Сиба и Ден честно старались меня отвлечь, развеселить хотя бы в те пару часов, когда я оказывался предоставлен самому себе. У них не получалось: мной владело какое-то сонное оцепенение. Мир был сер и пуст, жарок и беспощаден.

Но в один прекрасный день я проснулся в удивительно хорошем настроении. Это очень просто объяснялось тем, что я проснулся днём, а не вскоре после рассвета, и не в гордом одиночестве: на краю моей кровати примостилась блистательная Фиа Нальмениар собственной персоной.

Бьющее в окно солнце и лицезрение улыбки Фиа разбудили меня вернее ведра воды, выплеснутого в лицо:

\- Я проспал!..

\- Тебе никуда не надо торопиться, - девушка укоризненно покачала головой, точным толчком опрокинула обратно на кровать. - Сегодня у тебя выходной. Я заходила к тебе ещё вчера вечером, чтобы передать, но ты уже спал, и соседи попросили тебя не будить.

\- Так я же всё равно каждый день встаю без будильника, - спросонья я соображал не очень. - Как я сегодня?..

\- Вопрос не ко мне, - Фиа вновь тонко улыбнулась. Поднялась, изящно оправила платье. - Однако у твоих соседей входного нет, и у меня к тебе заманчивое предложение...

Я был согласен на что угодно, и тем более на то, что пришло в голову этой прекрасной женщине. 

Любить её в моей собственной кровати было ново и неизбито, но мне понравилось. Вероятность того, что в любой момент к нам могут вломиться гости, добавляла адреналина, но, слава богу, пронесло... 

Фиа, даром что не отвлекалась ни на секунду, явно знала о предполагаемых гостях больше меня:

\- Твои друзья сейчас на озере. Присоединишься?

\- А ты?

\- Нет, слишком большая компания, - моя блистательная леди, вооружившись расчёской Торы, приводила в порядок волосы. - Тебя это не должно останавливать.

Ну, нет так нет.

Фиа расчесала и меня, и это было очень приятно. А потом она вручила мне мои же шорты (мол, чтоб было, в чём плавать), выставила меня за порог и мало что не пинком под зад придала ускорение в сторону озера. 

Солнышко светило, птички щебетали, то тут, то там слышались разговоры и взрывы смеха... Гончие, будущие и настоящие, наслаждались свободным временем. 

Давнишнее давящее ощущение отступало, вытесненное солнечным теплом, ласками Фиа, сном, - и чужим весельем, что щекоткой оседало где-то под ложечкой.

На озере оказалось неожиданно много народу: кто-то уже бултыхался в воде, кто-то расположился на берегу. Мне засвистели сразу с нескольких сторон, приглашая к себе, и я сильно приуменьшу, если скажу, что удивился этому радушию. Но, зацепив знакомый ментальный привкус Денвера, я пошёл на него, как по компасу.

Ден дрых, вытянувшись на камнях: мне пришлось обойти озеро почти на четверть, чтобы его найти. 

\- Какие люди! - передо мной пугающе резко упала чья-то тень, на плечи навалились. - Здорово, ящерка! Продрал глаза?

\- Тьфу, нельзя же так пугать!

Бьянка Тесс возвышалась надо мной почти на голову и радостно скалилась, демонстрируя сразу все зубы. Ден, реагируя на её голос, завозился тоже, сонно заморгал:

\- Кто там? О, Ярь, привет!..

Его непритворная радость грела душу. 

Как быстро выяснилось, выходной устроили не только мне: все силовые тренировки на сегодня отменили, наставников собрали на совещание и грозились не выпускать до вечера. 

К вечеру компания сильно выросла. Почти сразу после моего прихода объявилось трое незнакомых мне Гончих, уже действующих, с татуировками-знаками, тут же оккупировала Бьянку. Пришёл Сиба, на правах главного химика отправил Дена на занятия, потом вернулся Ден и мстительно выгнал обратно на занятия Сибу... У этих двоих были очаровательные отношения близких по возрасту учителя и ученика: с одной стороны, они прекрасно чувствовали себя в обществе друг друга, а с другой — Ден явно относился к Сибе с уважением, тот же воспринимал его как младшего товарища. Когда Сиба общался со мной, никаких покровительственных интонаций не проскальзывало, и я не знал, как можно это объяснить. 

Во второй раз Сиба привёл с собой ребят, на чей день рождения я попал из лазарета. Перед ними Денвер отчётливо робел, но расспросить его о причинах сразу же мне не удалось, а потом я забыл. 

Чудесный день получился, в общем. Домой мы с Деном пошли только после заката, когда уже сильно похолодало. Денвер, полдня продрыхший на тёплых камнях, а вторую половину пробултыхавшийся в столь же тёплой воде, совсем разомлел и отчётливо покачивался всю дорогу, засыпая на ходу. Но, к счастью, ловить мне его не пришлось. Он сам дошёл до койки, упал и отрубился окончательно, даже не раздевшись.

А со следующего дня неожиданно снизилась нагрузка на тренировках. Неожиданно и довольно заметно: если раньше я вечером мог только впихнуть в себя еду и упасть на кровать, то теперь начал разговаривать с соседями и даже иногда выходить в люди.

Довольно скоро я обнаружил, что у меня появилось очень много свободного времени, которое нужно было чем-то занять. Я долго думал, как же так вышло. В самом деле, долго. Всё гениальное оказалось просто: мне уже не хватало отмеренной наставником нагрузки. 

Я занимался сам, пусть и не доводя себя до привычного ранее изнеможения. Одному было скучно, и такие же олухи, как я, сбивались в группы. А вечерами — развлекались, плавали, играли, как дети... Довольно странно наблюдать за тем, как бугай ростом под два метра, который при тебе уложил носом в песок другого такого же бугая, потом играет с ним в шахматы или в лапту или плавает наперегонки.

В общем-то, о том, что здесь есть шахматы, шашки, нарды и ещё несколько десятков настольных игр, схожих с играми моего родного мира, я узнал именно в то лето. К его исходу я уже испробовал и выучил всё, чего ещё не знал, и, чёрт возьми, вот это было действительно весело!

И я необыкновенно сблизился с Денвером. Сначала я думал: это потому, что он лучше других понимал, чего мне стоит успех на тренировках. Оборотни больше других близки к человеческой природе, а он попал сюда совсем змеёнышем и тоже толком ничего не умел. И ещё Ден сильно поддерживал меня в начале лета, когда меня корёжило от тоски и усталости. Но это время прошло, а сближаться мы продолжили. 

Вечера мы часто проводили вместе: общество Денвера, в отличие от компании людей, мне не надоедало. Иногда мы ходили на озеро: я читал, Денвер спал на камнях или плавал... Мы составляли компанию друг другу, не надоедая ни разговорами, ни вообще излишним вниманием. Иногда к нам присоединялся Сиба, но нечасто: вместе с прочими состоявшимися химиками он проводил в лабораториях большую часть времени. Весной и в начале лета они, насколько я знал, заготовили прорву всякой гадости, которую теперь надо было превратить в полноценные химикаты или сразу во всевозможные настойки, растворы, вытяжки и эликсиры.

О причинах, задерживавших подле меня Дена, я предпочитал не думать. Номинально у него был партнёр, хотя фактически они не проводили особенно много времени вместе, а ещё у него была толпа приятелей; и всё же Денвер предпочитал молчаливого меня шумным сборищам, которые летом то и дело устраивали то тут, то там. 

Если мы оставались дома, то Ден просто... Просто приходил ко мне. Подолгу сидел в изножье кровати, подтянув к груди колени и упираясь затылком в стену, и то смотрел куда-то прямо перед собой, то дремал, реже – наблюдал за тем, как я читаю. Я не спрашивал, зачем он это делает, а он сам не поднимал эту тему в разговорах. Но было уютно, спокойно, и это нравилось нам обоим.

Со временем Ден стал садиться не в изножье, а ближе, пока не придвинулся вплотную ко мне. Моя койка стояла у самого окна, и я устраивался в углу между двух стен, скрещивая поджатые ноги, а Ден завёл привычку ложиться головой мне на колено. Заодно и разминал, что уж там... Ему, гибкому от природы, тяжело было понять, что не все такие, и вот как раз с растяжкой он мне сильно помог: он прекрасно ощущал все свои мышцы, а строение тела человеческой ипостаси оборотня практически аналогично строению тела человека. 

Аналогичны и процессы, происходящие в этом теле.

Довольно забавно получилось... Середина лета была жаркой, и в конце его ночи ещё сохраняли тепло, но к осени Денвер снова начал проситься ко мне погреться. Вскоре после летнего солнцестояния Тора переехала к своему парню, Альварес тоже пропадал у спутника жизни, и мы с Денвером остались в доме вдвоём. У меня совести не хватало ему отказать.

Спать с ним было, на самом деле, очень уютно: по-девичьи тонкий, изящный, он не занимал много места в койке, спал, вытянувшись на боку, не сопротивлялся, когда его обнимали, и во сне только тихо сопел. Преимущественно мне в шею. С этого-то всё и началось.

О слабости своей шеи ко всякого рода воздействиям я уже давно знал. Но когда ты приходишь и падаешь в койку, абсолютно вымотанный, тебе уже глубоко плевать, дышат тебе в шею, не дышат... Сил не хватало даже на обычный утренний стояк, хотя, казалось бы, парень молодой, здоровый. Потом, когда я вошёл в ритм и свыкся с нагрузкой – уже сниженной, - мой организм быстро вспомнил, что ему только-только перевалило за двадцать (про свой день рождения я, кстати, благополучно забыл, а напомнить было некому), и навязчиво напоминал об этом по утрам. На медитациях нас учили в том числе и держать в узде собственное тело, но не во сне же!.. До подобных высот самоконтроля я, казалось, не дойду и через много лет. 

Когда в моих объятиях дрых тёплый Денвер, контролировать себя было ещё тяжелее. Но я традиционно просыпался раньше, чем он, и успевал, хм, смирить бунтующую плоть. И напоминал себе о том, что нужно усилить тренировки. Напоминания помогали плохо.

И вот однажды... Как сейчас помню, это было начало сентября, раннее утро, ещё один выходной: нам убрали вообще все занятия, только настоятельно рекомендовали собраться кучей и сходить в ближайшую деревню, помочь крестьянам на полях. Ради нашего же блага: львиная доля урожая отправлялась на кухню Упряжки. Как водится, это было добровольно-принудительно, хотя санкций относительно не внявших просьбе не предвиделось. Лично я собирался пойти: отлынивать не позволяла совесть.

Тем утром я проснулся рано, и проснулся от мягких поцелуев в шею. Ясное дело, реакция организма на это была однозначной. Тушку в объятиях я не сразу опознал, как Денвера, а тот и не сопротивлялся, когда я подмял его под себя и поцеловал взасос. Только когда на месте, где предполагалось быть мягкой груди, я нащупал рёбра под не слишком внушительными мышцами, до меня дошло, что что-то тут нечисто.

\- Да лежи ты, - досадливо выдохнул дорогой друг, когда я отдёрнулся, лопоча извинения. - Полтора часа до подъёма.

\- Ден, я... Извини, пожалуйста, я не...

\- Лежи, я сказал! - прикрикнул Денвер, и я не удержался на вытянутых руках: упал на него снова. Я был немного, но крупнее его, просто потому, что был человеком. Ден — не был. Хватка на моих плечах это весьма убедительно доказывала: из объятий человека его комплекции я бы уже давно вывернулся. 

Подробности того утра – не то, чем стоит делиться в приличном месте. 

Я весь день не мог смотреть Дену в глаза, корил себя за восторг, стыдился собственного кайфа. Того, что мне понравилось, - не полноценный секс, нет, но я впервые держал в руках какой-то член, кроме собственного. Денвер был податлив и отзывчив, мягко, но откровенно меня направлял... Кусал губы и забавно морщился, кончая, и не стеснялся ласк.

И ни слова не сказал поперёк, когда я, опомнившись, похватал одежду и сбежал в поля. Днём же, когда судьба свела нас на одной грядке, Ден заговорил со мной, как ни в чём не бывало. Совесть не позволила мне смолчать в ответ, - и к вечеру мне казалось, что ничего не было.

Поэтому когда вечером Денвер снова попросился ко мне в койку, хмурый и уставший, я вновь не смог отказать. 

Подобные утра повторялись, но наши отношения не перешли из дружбы во что-то большее. Я этого, честно говоря, очень боялся. Но когда я попытался заговорить об этом, Денвер меня осадил парой слов и попросил тему больше не поднимать и просто «продолжать в том же духе». А когда я спросил, почему я, он сослался на удобство («У тебя никого нет, ты не против») и на мою внешнюю привлекательность. И в ответ на моё удивление послал меня в санблок.

\- Ты в зеркало давно смотрел? - только и хмыкнул Ден, не обращая внимания на дальнейшие мои вопросы. Я вздохнул, начиная расчёсывать здорово отросшие волосы: 

\- Давно.

\- Вот посмотри как-нибудь на досуге, - Змей ухмыльнулся. - Все вопросы сразу отпадут. А вообще, Ярь, серьёзно – не заморачивайся. Ну и… Я не продолжу, если ты захочешь по какой-то причине это прекратить.

\- А твой парень? - осмелился уточнить я. С искомым парнем я знаком не был, да и Денвер по-прежнему предпочитал проводить время тут, дома. Вот и сейчас он сморщился:

\- Не будем о грустном.

\- Он вообще тут? - всё-таки уточнил я. Ответ прозвучал сухо и невыразительно:

\- Он выпустился и уехал на южную базу, вернётся через две недели.

Ради справедливости стоит отметить: через указанные две недели Денвер буквально расцвёл и тоже завёл привычку не ночевать дома. Но ко мне в гости зачастила Фиа, блистательная сторонница свободных отношений... В общем, скучно не было ни тогда, когда Ден отсутствовал, ни тем более тогда, когда он появился снова, довольный жизнью. Правда, приставать ко мне по утрам Ден перестал: просыпался позже меня, собирался за пять минут и убегал на занятия. Я в это время приводил себя в порядок и брёл на медитацию.

Медитация у меня уже в печёнках сидела. Но мне доступно – в таких выражениях, что я почувствовал себя последним дегенератом, – объяснили, что умение погружаться в собственное сознание обязательно не только для менталиста, но и для стихийного мага, и мой наставник в магии тоже начнёт с медитации. А сейчас, когда я ещё не до конца освоил свою эмпатию, мне стоит поблагодарить наставнице, что меня ещё не отправили заниматься самостоятельно. В общем, я должен был сидеть на попе ровно и продолжать ковыряться в себе, пока не наступало время переходить в другую группу, на другие – нисколько не связанные с магией – занятия. 

Меня уже начинал нервировать тот факт, что я являюсь магом огня (о чём мне не уставал напоминать свежепоявившийся наставник в рукопашном бою, когда жаловался, что мне не хватает злости), но при этом свою магию использовать не могу. На занятия в огненные группы меня не пускали, отговариваясь тем, что мне нужно подтянуть до нужного уровня тело. В конце концов я уже плешь проел кураторам, требуя заняться мной. Те были бы и рады помочь, но зачисление меня в группу требовало одобрения Хироки Вечного, а он исчез с горизонта ещё летом и появляться, по всей видимости, не планировал. Дёрнул же его чёрт за язык назваться моим наставником! 

Это удивляло всех, кто хоть сколько-нибудь знал Вечного. Он уже много лет не занимался новичками лично, и так забот хватало... Его минутная блажь обернулась для меня проблемами, потому что теперь мной действительно не мог заняться кто-то ещё: Хирока успел накатать официальную бумажку и заверить её личной печатью, что налагало и на него, и на меня определённые обязательства. И ладно бы они были просто юридическими или моральными... Какой там! Я был его учеником перед лицом самой стихии, - и это мне говорили с таким священным трепетом, что я проникся и не стал спорить. 

Пока что я исподтишка наблюдал за тренировками огненных магов, даже не пытаясь ничего повторять. Сложно повторить что-то, о чем ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления. 

Вечный тот... Этот блудный попугай-переросток пришел, когда я уже перестал его ждать. К тому моменту осень перевалила за две трети, сильно похолодало, а меня наконец-то похвалил наставник по рукопашке.

Да, Вечный пришёл. Но как!..

Я торчал на лесной поляне, остервенело кидая в закреплённую меж двух деревьев мишень нож. У меня не получалось на площадке, а тут — за милую душу, ну что такое!.. Так вот, я торчал на поляне, когда откуда-то сверху раздался женский вопль «Поберегись!» и на поляну спланировал (клянусь, я стоял, разинув рот, и смотрел на него во все глаза, но это действительно происходило, чёрт возьми!) дракон. Огромный классический дракон со светлой чешуей, зеленоватой в тени, но золотящейся на свету, с гребнем на хребте и длинными «усами» у ноздрей. Ящер пригнул голову, скосил на меня темно-зеленый глаз и фыркнул, выдохнув облако дыма. 

В это облако и скатилась сидевшая у него на шее девушка.

Ох, как она ругалась!.. Дракон некоторое время внимал, а потом будто съежился, собираясь в худое человеческое тело, и Вечный гневно уставился на спутницу:

\- Натаниэль, ты наглая тварь!

\- Это кто еще из нас тварь! - девушка помотала головой и чихнула. - Сначала дышишь дымом, а потом еще обзываешься...

\- А я тебе что сказал? На землю сходить только после моего разрешения!

\- Ты мог предупредить?!

\- А ты могла послушаться?!..

На меня они внимания обращать не собирались, и я уже хотел было уйти тихонько, дабы в случае чего не попасть под горячую руку, но после первого же шага меня поймали за плечи:

\- Не торопись, Саламандра. Дай им выпустить пар, у них позади несколько тяжёлых недель.

Бьянку я узнал по специфическому жару, который мог бы идти от раскалённого железа. Сознание Бьянки пахло, как костёр, дымом, и вместе это создавало неповторимое сочетание. 

\- Ты как тут оказалась? - трепет перед этим демоном я растерял окончательно. 

\- Хиро позвал, - Бьянка была непривычно серьёзна и спокойна, не шутила, не ухмылялась. И наглухо закрылась: её амулет был мощнее, чем даже давным-давно подаренный мне личный амулет Вечного, и мне не по силам оказалось его пробить. Да, я попробовал. 

Тем временем Вечный продолжал лаяться со своей спутницей. Девушка искренне негодовала, а вот мой блудный наставник получал от этого невероятное удовольствие.

\- Как дети, - вздохнула Бьянка и оглушительно свистнула. Вечный и его спутница замерли одновременно, и столь же одновременно обернулись в нашу сторону.

На Бьянке они тоже повисли одновременно, обнимая её с двух сторон, - я едва успел отойти. Вот уж чего я не ожидал от Вечного, так это таких вот фокусов! 

Впрочем, долго я в стороне не простоял: оставив спутницу болтать с Бьянкой, Вечный подошёл ко мне, сунув руки в карманы длинной куртки. Капюшон её был оторочен мехом, но ворот расстёгнут, являя миру светлую шею в обрамлении кончиков ещё более светлых волос. То ли мой наставник весьма легкомысленно относился к здоровью, то ли был закалён. Или просто не мёрз. С огненными магами такое, я слышал случается. Часто случается. Какого хрена я должен быть единственным исключением из этого правила?!

В общем, я не лучился воодушевлением, глядя на медленно бредущего ко мне наставника.

\- Архангел грозился оторвать мне хвост, если я не явлюсь, наконец, и не займусь тобой, - это было первым, что он мне сказал. Очаровательно, просто очаровательно...

\- И где трофей? - сквозь зубы поинтересовался я. Вечный хмыкнул, проигнорировав вопрос, и заметил:

\- Ты подрос.

\- Какая неожиданность.

\- И охамел.

\- Какая дважды неожиданность!

\- Вконец охамел, - констатировал он, и, прежде чем я успел продолжить про трижды неожиданность, цыкнул на щебетавшую девушку, сбив меня с мысли: - Душа моя, трещи потише, я тут разговариваю о серьёзных вещах!

\- Серьёзных вещах?! - я задохнулся от возмущения, но меня снова весьма незатейливо перебили:

\- Через три дня я буду готов приступить к работе, и мы с тобой обговорим график занятий, чтобы ты не прекращал при этом остальные тренировки. Завтра тут соберётся толпа мечников на мастер-класс от Гончих, будь любезен, сходи и посмотри на них, желательно попасть на выступления Кая Геррана и Дельви Синдаторы, если, конечно, тебе повезёт. Хотя бы на Нессима, Тесс и Иерани обязательно пройди, мечи — не их специализация, в обычное время не посмотришь. Найди время завтра или послезавтра посетить тренировку Хана Нармо, он занимается на шестнадцатой открытой арене, попроси Кельнера, он тебе покажет. Потом я найду тебя, и мы поговорим про график. Натан, я тебя, кажется, просил не трещать! - я даже не сразу осознал, что конец этой спокойной речи был обращён не ко мне. Девушка, впрочем, торопливо понизила голос, хотя рассказывать что-то не перестала. - Сегодня понаблюдаю за тобой, может, пообщаемся перед началом этой свистопляски, и положи нож, пожалуйста, меня ты им всё равно не убьёшь, а вот сам можешь порезаться, ес  
ли снова так дёрнешь рукой.

Нож я положил в мишень. В самый центр, как по ниточке скользнуло: вот что значит здоровая злость! Вечный одобрительно присвистнул:

\- Отличный бросок, парень. Может, остановишься на этом и покажешь старому доброму наставнику что-нибудь ещё?

\- Ещё?! - я задохнулся снова. - Где тебя носило полгода, старый добрый наставник?!

\- Где был — там больше нет, - лениво откликнулся Вечный, и я с запозданием разглядел хитринку за полуопущенными веками. Этот великовозрастный паршивец намеренно выводил меня из себя. 

Осознание сего факта помогло успокоиться.

\- Мне нечего больше показывать, - буркнул я и пошёл за ножом. Жаль, что сейчас не было рядом воздушного мага, как в группе... В число их умений входил и телекинез, и я обленился за время занятий, совершенно отвык ходить за своим имуществом сам. 

\- Ты стал сильнее, - не согласился Вечный, не отставая от меня ни на шаг ни на пути туда, ни на пути обратно. - Вопрос - намного ли?

\- Мне сейчас вообще не до проверок, ага?

\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко согласился наставник. - Тогда просто поговорим. Хочешь полетать на драконе, Ярре?

На драконе? Полетать?! Остатки злости и обиды испарились сами собой. Какие могут быть вопросы!

Кажется, по моему лицу всё было понятно, потому что Вечный даже не стал переспрашивать и ждать чёткого ответа и, хмыкнув, вышел на середину площадки. Огромная туша дракона словно растеклась по полянке из маленького человеческого тела. 

Конечно, мне было страшно. Я шёл к дракону на подгибающихся ногах, и чуть не упал, отшатнувшись, когда Вечный резко вытянул шею и коснулся носом моего живота.

А эта зараза чешуйчатая отчётливо ухмылялась во всю пасть. Девушка, прилетевшая на нём сюда, прекратила рассказ, едва только Вечный сменил форму, и сейчас смотрела на меня во все глаза. Кажется, в этом мире не каждому выпадала честь покататься на драконе... Про свой мир я вообще молчу, если выдастся шанс рассказать – не поверят и засмеют.

Чешуя у Вечного была тёплая, как слегка остывшая печка. Чешуйки очень плотно прилегали друг к другу, плотнее, чем у рыб, их совершенно невозможно было поддеть. Усы оказались теплее, чем остальное тело, и ими дракон, кажется, мог управлять, как слон хоботом: Вечный дал мне опереться сначала на ус, потом на сгиб крыла и только потом я смог забраться к нему на шею. Спинной гребень, казавшийся пластинчатым, оказался длинной щетиной: щетинки эти удлинялись по мере удаления от головы, и у основания шеи они были вполне внушительного размера.

\- Примни щетину, - посоветовала спутница Вечного, подходя ко мне, - и садись прямо на неё. За неё же и держаться, если ляжешь — сможешь упереться стопами в крылья. Только осторожно, чтобы не мешать ему лететь.

\- Жаль, что стремян у вас тут не предусмотрено...

\- И седла, - согласно хмыкнула девушка. - Не дрейфь, это гораздо круче, чем кажется! А ты молчи, - она шлёпнула по золотистой шее, когда дракон фыркнул. - Сам вызывался. Саламандра, не отпускай щетину, пока летишь. Хирока не будет переворачиваться в полёте, но если он в полную силу машет крыльями, у него на спине тут несладко.

\- Хорошо, - мне сразу расхотелось лететь, но я всё-таки пересилил себя. Когда ещё мне выпадет такой шанс?

Взлетал Вечный с места, с силой оттолкнувшись от земли всеми четырьмя лапами и гулко хлопнув крыльями. Оставшиеся внизу успели отойти, но им обоим пришлось обнять по дереву, чтобы не унесло порывом ветра. На драконьей спине мне пока было вполне неплохо, если не считать того, что мне все волосы швырнуло в лицо, а щетина, к которой я сейчас прижимался щекой, кололась.

Швыряло вверх-вниз, но, как ни странно, не укачивало. Да и швырять перестало меньше, когда Вечный набрал высоту: солидную, судя по тому, что домики базы остались небольшими квадратиками внизу. Ветер... Был. Страшно тоже было.

А потом я увидел солнце. Оно почти село, там, на земле, только край над леcом отсвечивал рыжим, а здесь... 

Огромный золотой шар, наполовину ушедший за горизонт. Чёткие длинные тени деревьев и холмов. Малиновые с оранжевым облака, за которыми — синее небо. Синее, как... Не понял, потерял мысль, окунувшись в тепло. Шкура Вечного, пронизывающие до костей солнечные лучи... Мой собственный жар. Его не мог охладить даже ветер, бьющий мне в лицо, и я плавился в нём, в ликовании полёта, в сильных взмахах кожистых крыльев, я растворялся в щетине под моими руками, - и в воздухе, когда отпустил её, выпрямляясь на спине парящего дракона.

Вот что такое — вечность. Это полёт и солнечное тепло, пробирающее до костей, сжигающее что-то в тебе и рождающее снова. Это взмахи крыльев, сильных достаточно, чтобы нести огромное существо по небу. Это небо, не имеющее границ, и это дракон, хозяин неба.

Он не потому Вечный, что бессмертный. Он вечный... Поэтому.

От осознания сего факта я отходил и на земле. Наставник только посмеивался, глядя на мою обалдевшую счастливую физиономию, и не торопил с возвращением в реальный мир. Я пока всё переваривал полёт, тот факт, что я всё-таки не грохнулся на землю, и приземление, прошедшее куда интереснее, чем взлёт: не иначе, как рисуясь, Вечный снижался кругами, в конце концов чуть не зацепив крылом траву на поляне, и только тогда выпрямил лапы, опускаясь упруго и аккуратно. 

Мы сели на вершину Солнечного утёса. Утёс возвышался над всей базой, и именно у подножья Солнечной сопки лежало озеро. Сопка называлась так потому, что стояла на юго-западе, отвесным склоном ограничивая озеро, и одним краем солнце уходило за неё. Внизу уже темнело, а вот с утёса можно было наблюдать долго за закатом. Удобное место, если не считать того, что чёрта с два до него доберёшься: в обход сопки, озера и доброй половины базы.

Поляна на утёсе была достаточно большой, чтобы Вечный в драконьем облике мог лечь, пусть и поджав хвост. Наставник сразу же показал мне тропу вниз, предупредил, что обратно я пойду сам: ему нужно будет улететь дальше на запад, не возвращаясь на базу. И тут же он научил меня создавать осветительные шарики: солнце окончательно село, пока мы парили над базой, небо совсем затянуло облаками, скрывая луну и звёзды, а в темноте я рисковал дойти в лучшем случае до первого крутого поворота над обрывом. 

...Научил, да. То ощущение собственного жара, которое накрыло меня в небе, было ничем иным, как первой ломкой печати. Вечный мог бы её восстановить, но оставил надлом, чтобы я привыкал к силе – к ощущению тёплого и тяжёлого комка где-то под рёбрами. При первой же попытке обратиться к нему тепло заполняло весь торс и тянулось к кончикам пальцев, а чуть погодя растекалось и к ногам, согревая и даря бодрость. Вечный объяснил (там же, на утёсе), что каждый маг ощущает свою стихию по-разному, и этим «тёплым комком» ещё нужно научиться управлять, но, дескать, пока хватит с меня и этого. Я, помню, очень удивился: если это — ничтожная часть силы, то как же ощущается вся сила?.. 

Позже я узнал, что точно так же. 

Пока что я развлекался тем, что запускал шарики-светлячки. Те, что Денвер зажигал каждый вечер дома, были заключены в полупрозрачные сферы, чтобы сохранить энергию дольше, - ничем не ограниченные, как мои, должны были растаять бесследно в течение часа, если не погасить их специально. Тренируясь, я наплодил их целую стаю, и развлекался потом, убегая от шариков. Вечный уже не просто посмеивался, а откровенно ржал, на меня глядя, и это и меня веселило.

Он вообще оказался весёлым парнем, хотя и не особенно разговорчивым. И очень тёплым: сейчас, поймав это ощущение чужого жара, я чувствовал его присутствие, чувствовал его тепло на расстоянии нескольких метров. 

\- Огненный маг чует всех живых, - пояснил Вечный, когда я подивился этому вслух. - А тебя уже коснулась стихия. Пока что ты не сможешь управлять своими силами, но позже я научу тебя, как расширять и сужать радиус поиска, как искать конкретных людей по их теплу. Ты уже можешь делать подобное с помощью эмпатии, но огненная магия — это всё-таки немного другое.

Немного... Сомнительно, что всего лишь «немного». Но я уже хотел, нет, жаждал учиться. Гораздо сильнее, чем раньше.

\- Через три дня, - напомнил Вечный, когда уже совсем стемнело. Встал на край обрыва. - Сейчас иди домой, и не забудь завтра пойти на показательные выступления. Это интересно и полезно.

\- Хорошо, - я нетерпеливо кивнул. - Я буду ждать.

Вечный только улыбнулся, шагая в пропасть. 

Над обрывом взмыл уже дракон, сейчас кажущийся не золотым, а тёмно-бронзовым, и словно бы светящийся в ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ревью персонажей и матчасти: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3911245/chapters/9106234


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

До сих пор не знаю, каким чудом я добрался до дома: по той дороге я и днём-то ещё не ходил. Пару раз я всё равно чуть не кувыркнулся в овраг, увлёкшись, но шарики спасли.

Тепло, растекающееся внутри, воодушевляло. Ощущение напоминало то, что появляется, когда выпьешь что-нибудь горячее. Но это тепло зарождалось не в желудке, а выше и глубже, и слегка пульсировало, когда я сгонял с ладоней светящиеся шарики. Они горели ровно и ярко: трёх хватало, чтобы видеть всё вокруг. 

Я не планировал говорить о Хироке сегодня, но эта иллюминация и моя довольная морда всё-таки вызвали вопросы у Альвареса. Эльф пребывал дома в гордом одиночестве: сидел на кровати, поджав ноги и обложившись вещами.

\- Кто это такой умный, что устраивает занятия вечерами? - недовольно поинтересовался Альварес, бросив на меня короткий взгляд.

\- Это не занятие, - его тон не мог ухудшить моего настроения. - Просто Вечный не мог меня проводить и опасался, что я заблужусь безо всякого освещения.

\- Вечный? - сосед смягчился. - Тогда ладно. Смотри, - он поднял руку, демонстрируя заднюю сторону предплечья. У самого локтя нахохлилась пташка, крепко сжав крылья. Она казалась настолько реальной, что, не будь она чисто чёрной, я бы, пожалуй, попросился потрогать.

Когда Альварес Птаха закончил обучение и стал полноправным Гончим, знаком его предсказуемо оказалась птица.

\- Поздравляю! Сегодня?

\- Сегодня, - теперь эльф тоже улыбался. - Завтра после обеда уезжаю на восток на стажировку. 

\- Один? - я пробрался к своей койке, принялся раздеваться. Пол между моим спальным местом и кроватью Денвера был завален разнокалиберными свитками и книгами, а на бывшей кровати Торы аккуратными стопками лежала одежда. Так вот как собираются в дорогу эльфы...

\- С Тремме, - недавнее недовольство Альвареса испарилось без следа. - И потом я смогу жить у него. 

Ага, вот теперь я знаю, как зовут его хахаля. Не уверен, что это знание мне пригодится.

\- Круто, - я перебросил на койку Дена лишнее одеяло. Змей, похоже, не планировал возвращаться на ночь. Жаль, вот с ним я хотел бы поделиться новостями насчёт моей магии... Впрочем, не последний же вечер у меня есть эта сила. 

\- Я ещё почитаю, - эльф поднял книгу, показывая обложку. Эту клинопись я не узнавал, не доводилось ещё встречаться с языком. - А ты ложись. Дена не будет.

Ну, как я и говорил.

Проверить, послушаются ли меня наши личные осветительные шары, шанса не выдалось: Альварес призвал их к себе и слегка приглушил свет, чтобы мне не мешать. Ух ты, а что, так тоже можно было? Альварес-то точно не был огненным магом! Прежде я и не думал, что они могут перемещаться, радовался, что они по хлопку гаснут и включаются.

Я вырубился, даже не додумав эту мысль и не спросив Альвареса об управлении шариками. А утром уже не было ни следа одежды и книг. И Альвареса. 

Почему-то мне стало спокойнее.

Я собирался после тренировок найти Сибу и поделиться с ним своим счастьем, но Кельнер успел первым: ввалился в дом вскоре после того, как я проснулся, потребовал быстрее собираться и идти за ним. Мои вялые протесты эффекта не возымели: 

\- Сдурел, что ли, какие занятия, вся база на ушах стоит из-за смотра! - Сиба был искренне возмущён моей недальновидностью. Я, признаться, о смотре мечников уже успел забыть.

\- А что, он уже идёт?

\- С рассвета, - Сиба отмахнулся. - Но там сейчас младшие рубятся, не интересно.

\- Тогда куда ты меня тащишь? - я смирился с неизбежным, потуже затянул ремень. Казалось бы, я должен был набрать вес на такой кормёжке, но я, напротив, похудел. Зато пресс проступил.

\- Увидишь. Собрался? Ну, давай, рысью, опоздаем же...

\- Куда опоздаем-то?

Вопрос Сиба проигнорировал. Он рванул наружу на первой космической, не беспокоясь, успеваю ли я за ним. Я успевал, хотя куртку пришлось натягивать на ходу. 

Не одни мы, но все куда-то спешили, спорили на бегу, на бегу же закидывали в себя еду. И ни одной тренировки не шло в это время. Ни одной — кроме той, которую так хотел показать мне Сиба. 

Когда он остановился, я чуть не врезался в него, не сразу поняв, что бежать больше не нужно. Мы пронеслись через всю жилую зону и часть учебной, завернули куда-то в дебри, где я бывал нечасто, и остановились на самой границе расчищенной площадки. Я окинул её взглядом — и обомлел. 

Потрясающее зрелище, на самом деле: высоченный и широкоплечий мужик с мускулами, которым я позавидовал отнюдь не белой завистью, крутит... Что-то... Что-то крутит на длинных цепях. Судя по тому, как ходили мышцы на спине здоровяка (не иначе, как демон, остальные такими не вырастают), это было отнюдь не так просто, как выглядело.

\- Садись, - Сиба дёрнул меня вниз. - Что ты стоишь, как прижизненный памятник самому себе...

\- Ага... - я только невнятно булькнул, подбирая челюсть. Сел прямо на землю, что уж там: с утра было зябко, но хотя бы не сыро. Сиба широко улыбнулся и устроился рядом со мной. Он больше обращал внимания на меня, чем на демона на площадке, а я толком даже моргнуть не мог. Не решался, погрузившись в чужую сосредоточенность. Я ни за что не смог бы это повторить, но отслеживал каждое движение, каждый жест, каждое напряжение мышц — и во время упражнений с цепями, и тем более когда демон взялся за меч. Короткий клинок буквально на глазах оброс ледяной коркой и удлинился тем самым до размера обычного.

\- Сиба... Эй, Сиба! - не получив ответа, я сообразил подёргать друга за рукав. Он, кажется, задремал с открытыми глазами; во всяком случае, встрепенулся, как разбуженный. - Это кто вообще?

Вопрос посетил меня неожиданно, но показался важным. Сомнительно, что этот мужик был новичком, но я не видел его раньше. Это удивляло: большую часть магов я узнавал если не в лицо, то по ментальным отпечаткам и запахам, так часто я на них смотрел. Но вот этого — не помнил.

\- Хан, - Сиба расплылся в довольной улыбке и плеснул мне ещё чаю. - Хан Нармо. Вечный вроде тебе рекомендовал на него глянуть, а чем не повод — тренировка?

\- Так про тренировку он и говорил, - я опёрся локтями на колени, снова уставился на пляшущего с мечом Хана Нармо. Ну и имечко, наградили же родители... Хотя, может, здесь такое в порядке вещей.

Интересно, кто передал Сибе мой разговор с Вечным? При произнесении тех рекомендаций и присутствовало-то две души. Бьянка, наверное, в конце концов, они с Сибой живут рядом и видятся каждый день...

\- Он вообще личность примечательная, - Кельнер, не подозревая о моих мыслях, продолжал рассказывать. - Хан и его Тим — связные... Гончие, которые ради соблюдения баланса силы живут в другом мире. В твоём, кстати. Через них и твоим родителям весточку передавали.

\- Они видели моих родителей? - я не дёрнулся только потому, что окаменел от изумления.

\- Лично встретиться не довелось, - а вот теперь дёрнулся: мягкий голос сзади стал полной неожиданностью. Уже пару месяцев как ко мне никто не мог подобраться настолько беззвучно и неощутимо.

Пора бы уже отвыкнуть удивляться (я, в конце концов, летал на драконе!), но таких субъектов я пока ещё не встречал. Внешне — то ли очень низкорослый и жилистый мужчина, то ли ребёнок со взрослым лицом... Не карлик, нет: пропорции тела как у обычного человека. Всё, так сказать, пропорционально уменьшено до роста в полтора метра. Впрочем, человеком он точно не был, а значит, все попытки пытаться определить его возраст провалились бы.

Не могло быть человеком существо с настороженными ушами типа пёсьих и хвостом, мотающимся где-то у него за спиной. 

Существо присело, не отрывая пяток от земли, заинтересованно качнуло хвостом, уставилось на меня глазами без белков: 

\- По времени накладка получилась, мы успели только найти твою семью и подготовить встречу, - столь же мягко продолжило оно, и, хотя Сиба улыбался, как счастливый идиот, и опасности вроде не было, у меня мурашки по коже пошли. - А разговаривали с ними уже наши сменщики, - и тут же, безо всякого перехода, тоном ли, паузой ли: - меня зовут Тимаринели. Тим. Привет, Сиба.

Тимари... Тимо... Да они издеваются! Я к «Анхелое»-то только привык!

\- Привет, - Сиба радостно хлопнул по подставленной ладони, взъерошил волосы. Существо... Тим зарычал, но в нём я тоже чувствовал только восторг — и ни грамма злости или обиды.

Уже чувствовал: он снял щиты. Интересные щиты, я таких ещё не видел. Они не блокировали все эмоции, а скорее рассеивали, смешивая с чужими: пока я не останусь наедине с носителем, я не почувствую его присутствия.

\- Ты где пропадал, щенок? Ни письма, ни привета! - Сиба этого человека-пса совершенно неприлично тискал, а тот отбивался, порыкивая и хохоча:

\- Работал, где же ещё! Пусти, зараза, укушу!

\- Народное китайское искусство — у-ку-шу, - не удержался я. Мальчишка заржал ещё громче, а потом мы в два голоса объясняли Сибе, что такое Китай, почему искусство — китайское, и что это на самом деле. 

В общем, весело было.

Пока мы там барахтались, смеялись, знакомились и объяснялись, Хан ушёл, - как сказал этот мелкий, Тим, «готовиться к головомойке: мы отчёты не написали, а Михаль из-за этой демонстрации злой, как стая комаров». 

А потом Сиба спохватился, зачем-то уточнил у мелкого время, после чего они оба слегка спали с лица… Лиц… И в четыре руки повели меня к месту тех самых «демонстраций», показательных выступлений. На вопросы о срочности оба только отшучивались и рекомендовали спросить у Вечного или у Нессима. Молодцы, конечно, Сиба так вообще: знает же, что к его командиру я по своей воле не подойду!

Нет, я его не боялся, как Бьянку когда-то, даже не опасался. Несколько раз я наблюдал за ним во время тренировок начинающих магов Воздуха, мне очень понравилось. Опять-таки, мы были лично знакомы. Но чем больше я следил за Анхелое Нессима, тем отчётливее понимал, почему Сиба говорил о нём с таким восторгом — и почему едва ли когда решусь, скажем, панибратски хлопнуть его по плечу, как Бьянку. Перед такой мощью, таким талантом и такими способностями я попросту робел. 

Но именно господину Нессима меня в конце концов и поручили.

В общем-то, не могу винить Сибу...

Когда мы дошли до крытых арен – организаторы перестраховались и позаботились о том, чтобы никакой природный катаклизм не смог помешать мечникам «демонстрироваться», – там уже яблоку было некуда упасть. Спарринги шли всё утро, и уже определился состав «финала», прости Господи. То есть, некое строгое жюри отобрало полтора десятка лучших ребят среди гостей. 

Гончих на арене было меньше; во всяком случае, чёрные форменные куртки Гончих мелькали куда реже, чем цветные одежды гостей. В какой-то момент я почувствовал себя, как дома: в этом мире я ещё ни разу не попадал в центр такой толпы.

Стоило мне только заикнуться о том, что я хочу посмотреть не на абы кого, а конкретно на Кая Геррана (мне понадобилось усилие, чтобы вспомнить хотя бы одно названное вчера Вечным имя), как меня повели к самому большому столпотворению народа перед самой здоровенной ареной. Я всегда обходил её по широкой дуге: она стояла в отдалении от остальных и размерами сильно напоминала спортивный стадион. Пожалуй, это было самое монументальное здание всей базы.

И самое защищённое. Разглядеть очертания арены становилось возможным только с дюжины метров (зрительный фильтр), услышать происходящее внутри — с трёх (звуковой фильтр), вход прятался не только за дверьми, но и за решёткой. В дверном проёме я буквально почувствовал, как неведомая сила осмотрела и ощупала меня изнутри и снаружи, убеждаясь в отсутствии у меня оружия и дурных намерений.

Постоять и прислушаться к ощущениям мне не позволили: толпа буквально внесла нас внутрь. Тим тут же убежал, а вот Сиба протащил меня по всей арене в поисках свободного места. Казалось бы, многоярусные трибуны могли бы вместить и не такую толпу, но я недооценил количество любопытствующих и участников. Почти всё уже было занято. 

\- Сиба? Ярре? - услышав несколько удивлённый голос командира, Сиба просиял и потащил меня туда, где виднелась белоснежная макушка Анхелое Нессима. - Кого-то ищете? - поинтересовался он, когда мы подобрались ближе.

\- Надо Ярьку куда-нибудь посадить, - Сиба досадливо потёр лоб. - Ай, леший, я думал, тут что-то будет...

\- Пойдём, - меня уцепили за локоть и буквально поволокли через толпу. Она, впрочем, начинала рассасываться: первый удар гонга возвестил о чём-то. Полагаю, о конце приготовлений. 

Сиба, не выпустивший вторую мою руку, тащился за нами, на ходу здороваясь с многочисленными знакомыми, ухитрялся даже перешучиваться с кем-то. 

\- Сиба, ты не хочешь обернуться? - бросил ему Нессима, когда мы достигли дальнего угла трибун. Досюда не добрались гости, предпочтя занять места поближе к выходу, и было даже несколько пустых сидений. Я хотел было забраться наверх, на последние ряды трибун, но Анхелое меня так и не опустил: пришлось остаться с ним. Мне на колени опустился, постаравшись не слишком сильно впиться в меня когтями, белый кречет, - лучший ответ на вопрос демона, в самом деле, зачем утруждать себя словами...

В этой части арены было куда больше чёрных форменных курток типа моей собственной. На фоне этого сильно выделялся Анхелое с его белой гривой и в цветной одежде.

\- Ты ведь Гончий? - я коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание. Анхелое не удостоил меня взглядом, но хотя бы ответил:

\- Разумеется. Почему спрашиваешь?

\- А почему ты, ну... - я поддел пальцем длинный хвост многослойного пояса. 

\- Традиции, - демон неожиданно дружелюбно улыбнулся, отвлёкся от арены. Её сейчас обходила по кругу группа Гончих, оставляя за собой светящийся зелёным след защитного контура. След быстро таял, но контур явно оставался на месте. - Я всё-таки из Дома Нессима. Это важнее, чем моя принадлежность к Гончим. 

Не только в Упряжке большая шишка, значит...

\- Понял, спасибо. 

Анхелое кивнул мне и отвернулся, а я его украдкой разглядывал. Да, должен признать, выглядел он намного эффектнее, чем все Гончие, вместе взятые: обтянутый тонкой тканью торс (рубаха была перехвачена ремнями у него на груди, на поясе и возле локтей), многослойная безрукавка поверх, многослойный же яркий пояс, добротные немаркие штаны. Штаны тоже прижимали к коже ремни: два на бёдрах, один на голени. Обувь к костюму прилагалась, правда, простецкая. Я безотчётно ожидал чего-то вычурного, с набитым узором или там шитьём... Нет, простые короткие сапоги. 

На коленях Нессима держал меч в ножнах. Только заметив это, я вспомнил, что он тоже участвует в смотре и Вечный мне об этом говорил. И о Бьянке. Или однофамильце Бьянки, чем чёрт не шутит.

Второй удар гонга заставил народ переполошиться и забегать быстрее, занимая последние места и освобождая проход. Последовавший вскоре третий послужил сигналом для закрытия дверей, и на площадку вышли первые участники. Я их не знал, но зрители встречали их одобрительным свистом.

\- Аргарские мастера, - прокомментировал Анхелое, слегка оживившись. - У них будет несколько спаррингов, потом победитель выйдет против кого-то из наших ребят.

\- Я ничего не смыслю в этом, - признался я, наблюдая, как двое мужчин весьма внушительного вида обмениваются поклонами. 

\- Посмотришь, - демон усмехнулся. 

Ну ладно, посмотрю так посмотрю.

\- А Кая Геррана покажешь?

Анхелое удивлённо приподнял брови, но согласился: 

\- Ладно.

На том я и успокоился.

Я действительно ничего не понимал в искусстве боя на мечах, но мне понравилось. Ничего общего с выверенными до последнего жеста боями в фильмах: жёстче, сильнее, и, на мой взгляд, куда более волнующе. Большинство поединков завершались, едва успев начаться: победитель выявлялся слишком быстро. 

Арена ревела и подбадривала участников смотра уже со второго поединка. К шестому у меня создавалось впечатление, что я сижу на гладиаторских боях. Обстановка, впрочем, соответствовала мало: мечники бились на ярко освещённой и отлично вентилируемой площадке, и редко доходило даже до первой крови. Но толпа явно улавливала что-то в этих поединках, чего не видел я, скандировала имена бойцов и прочими способами выражала свои восторги.

Анхелое сидел, как влитой, и всё время молчал. Из-под его щитов сочился восторг пополам с нервным возбуждением, но внешне это никак не проявлялось. А я подключился со временем, что уж там... Я орал в голос, когда на арене появилась Бьянка с ещё одной ярко выраженной демоницей, обе с обычными полуторными мечами. Перебрасываясь шутками и замечаниями, почти неслышными за поднявшимся восторженным шумом, они смогли превратить свою битву в действительно захватывающее зрелище.

Вместе со всеми я поприветствовал победу Бьянки громкими воплями и чуть не уронить задремавшего Сибу.

\- Вот он, - Анхелое положил ладонь мне на плечо, и это успокоило меня куда вернее комка снега за шиворот. Брр, ну и холодные же у него руки! - Кай. Второй мечник Упряжки.

Я впервые видел этого Кая Геррана, и, признаться, меня он удивил. Вот этот худенький парнишка, на вид самую малость старше меня — настолько хорош? Да ладно! 

Он спокойно держал два укороченных меча в опущенных руках и шёл, слегка пружиня на взрытом десятками ног песке. К моему удивлению, по его знаку поднялся с места Нессима, а вместе с ним — женщина с того края площадки. Она была миловидна лицом, но жилиста, как ремень, и даже с такого расстояния давила на меня, как раньше — Бьянка. Огненный демон, стало быть. Интересный расклад...

\- Да ладно, - Сиба плюхнулся на освободившееся место, то ли сонно, потер глаза то ли недоверчиво, то ли всё сразу. - Сдурели, что ли? Алиса и Ане против одного Кая!

\- Это плохо? - я не отвлекался от арены. Кай спокойно ждал в центре, и, когда демоны подошли на расстояние вытянутой вооруженной руки, уважительно им поклонился. 

\- Это странно, - Сиба был обескуражен. - Кай, конечно, умница, но... Силу Ане ты себе представляешь, так вот, Алиса с ним на одном уровне, они учились вместе. По мне, так Каю и одного Анхелое хватит: Кай лучше, как мечник, но хуже, как маг. А Алиса ещё и другой стихии! Впрочем, посмотрим, не мне судить.

Силу Анхелое я представлял себе постольку-поскольку, но тревогой проникся. И всё-таки ответил улыбкой на улыбку:

\- Вот уж действительно.

Сиба совершенно не по-птичьи фыркнул и пихнул меня в бок. Я в долгу не остался, но потасовка наша оборвалась так же неожиданно, как и началась: зазвенела сталь.

Алиса вскинула свой меч, больше похожий на алебарду, первой, и Кай парировал его без видимого труда. Впрочем, я подозревал, что это теперешнее «без видимого труда» в своё время выходило ему кровавыми мозолями и перетруженными мышцами.

После вдохновенной речи Сибы на тему мастерства демонов я уже не думал, что этот Кай сколько-нибудь долго продержится в бою. А между тем он буквально взрывался вихрем атак, умудрялся одновременно держать на расстоянии обоих, - при том, что Анхелое с подругой, очевидно, далеко не в первый раз работали в паре, двигались слаженно, били метко и уворачивались быстро. Любо-дорого смотреть. Кай начал сдавать минут через пять непрерывной рубки: больше уворачивался, чем парировал, замедлился. 

\- И что они хотят делать? - мрачно осведомился непонятно у кого Сиба, но от него так тянуло возбуждением, что я забывал волноваться и удивляться. 

Ответ на свой вопрос Кельнер получил довольно быстро: Кай что-то неразборчиво крикнул, не глядя, бросил оба меча назад... От ухмылки того, кто их поймал, у меня кровь стыла в жилах. Когда он там появился?

\- А вот и первый мечник Упряжки, мастер... - теперь Сиба просто дышал удовлетворением. Имя этого самого «первого мечника» я не разобрал. - Это уже получше! Бедолага Кай...

\- Иди ты, - буркнул «бедолага Кай», неведомо как оказавшись совсем рядом с нами. Кай тяжело дышал и смаргивал капли пота с ресниц. Я готов был поклясться, что вокруг него гуляет ветер, едва затрагивая, впрочем, меня.

\- Не на меня пялься, - Герран тычком в плечо развернул меня к арене. - На них.

Здравая мысль. И это Кая я счёл мельницей?! Господи, бедные демоны... Их нового противника я даже рассмотреть толком не мог, так быстро он прыгал туда-сюда. Не мне судить о стиле, но я наблюдал что-то подобное у Кая, видел у демонов — и абсолютно не замечал у их противника.

В общем, в отличие от длинной и зрелищной рубки демонов с Каем, этот бой тянулся недолго и закончился грустно для обоих демонов, поверженных алебардой Алисы. Честно говоря, я пропустил момент, когда алебарда сменила хозяина.

Рукоплескала вся арена, «первый мечник Упряжки» кланялся, Кай кланялся, забирая у него свои мечи... На фоне этого «эпохальная битва» старшего (по званию) мечника Упряжки со старшим (по возрасту, обеспечивающему мастерство) гостем не то, что меркла — казалась вознёй в песочнице. Да ещё и Нессима на площадке лишился экранирующего амулета и здорово отвлекал меня своими эмоциями и жаром, идущим от разгорячённого тела. И трёпом с Каем: этот парень так и остался рядом с нами, сидел теперь на корточках рядом с Анхелое.

Когда снова трижды ударил гонг, возвещая о конце, хм, мероприятия, гости медленно и лениво потянулись к выходу. Я хотел уйти тоже, но демон без особых затей поймал моё многострадальное плечо, не давая даже подняться. Хватка у него была, конечно... Сиба в птичьем теле сел на его руку и, нахохлившись, сделал вид, что уснул, но Нессима даже не удостоил его взглядом. Он всё ещё говорил о чём-то с Каем. 

За ходом беседы я не следил: моё внимание привлекла перевязь с перевязь с ножнами, обхватывающая торс Кая. Мечи он носил за плечами. Неужели это и в самом деле удобно? Наверное, примерно как рюкзак, если сделать скидку на вес. А доставать как? А длины руки хватит? Должно хватить, только в плохом фентези у персонажей мечи в разы длиннее, чем их руки...

\- ...Так что завтра мы с Незабудкой уезжаем, - Кай неожиданно повысил голос, и я отвлёкся. - Возьмёшься?

\- Возьмусь, - как-то нехотя согласился Анхелое. Он давно перестал меня удерживать и просто не снимал ладонь с моего плеча, но вырываться и уходить мне расхотелось. - Вот делать тебе нечего, а...

\- Так в том-то и дело, что есть, - хмыкнул Кай и бросил на меня короткий взгляд. - Ярре, значит... Приятно познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, - я с некоторой оторопью пожал протянутую ладонь. И Кай ушёл. Что, и всё? Меня просто с ним познакомили? А зачем?..

Видимо, Вечный попросил. Ну что ж, на бой я посмотрел...

Анхелое окликнули, и он, наскоро со мной попрощавшись, ушёл тоже. Мне сразу стало неуютно: я отвык от толпы, а от ощущения давящих чужих эмоций и вовсе болела голова. 

Время, оказывается, давно перевалило за полдень.

Гости болтались по базе до самого вечера, сунули носы во все дыры и сожрали всю нашу еду. Ну, может, не всю, но народа в столовую набилось втрое больше обычного. Я, скрипнув зубами, забрал ужин с собой и до конца дня прятался в лесу. Домой я вернулся только тогда, когда давящее ощущение чужой силы и чужого возбуждения ушло.

А утром выпал первый снег.

\- Рано, - удивился сонный Ден, выглядывая в окно. - До него ещё недели две должно быть...

\- Должно быть? - я положил подбородок другу на плечо, встав сзади. Денвер не противился.

\- Ну да. Из года в год снег выпадает примерно в одно и то же время, у вас по-другому, что ли?

\- Да так же.

\- Ну и вот.

Ворчащий и расстроенный Ден — удовольствие ниже среднего, и мне ничуть не хотелось оставлять его в таком состоянии. Но кто знает, простят ли мне пропуск тренировки... И так вчера день пропал из-за смотра. Впрочем, Ден и сам уже, стиснув зубы, принялся одеваться. Ему, рептилии, сейчас должно было быть куда хуже, чем мне, теплокровному. Нет, разумеется, человеческое тело Денвера куда лучше переносило холод, чем змеиное, но бедолага всё равно страдал.

Как выяснилось, можно было не торопиться: после медитации нас всех послали в медблок за профилактическим глотком противопростудного, а оттуда Таи отправила на все четыре стороны, сказав, что первый снег — святое дело, и никто заниматься не будет. У меня неожиданно освободилось полдня, но я решительно не знал, что мне делать. Разминка помогла избавиться от нетерпеливого зуда во всём теле, но мог ли я где-то уединиться для тренировки — я не знал.

Я пошёл по простому пути и навестил библиотеку. Там ещё оставались недочитанные талмуды по ментальной магии: я с трудом продирался через витиеватые предложения, но в старых книгах частенько находилось что-то интересное. 

Пока я там ковырялся, выбирая себе книгу покрепче, чтобы до дома донести, снег пошёл гуще, набежал туман. Густой, зараза такая, холодный... Я совершенно не удивился, наткнувшись на кого-то на улице. Буркнув извинения, неожиданное препятствие миновало меня, но буквально через несколько метров неожиданным препятствием стал уже я, и извинения произнесли тем же голосом. 

\- Ты не видел Тимаринели Полуночника? - этот голос звучал несколько встревоженно.

Тима... Не... Что?! Ах, да, точно — тот пёс, с которым мы вчера встречались перед смотром мечников. 

\- Сходи к Архангелу, - посоветовал я, от души надеясь, что это не прозвучало, как посыл в эротическом направлении. Судя по смешку — прозвучало.

\- Я только что оттуда.

Я даже на расстоянии меньше полуметра слабо различал, с кем же я говорю: видел тёмный силуэт, припорошенный снегом, длинный свёрток в опущенной руке, но не более. 

\- Тогда я не могу ничем помочь.

\- Если увидишь, скажи, что я его искал.

Я непроизвольно вздохнул: 

\- Кто — я?

Силуэт хмыкнул снова:

\- Хан. Хан Шут. 

О. Да ладно, это же, похоже, тот верзила, на которого я пялился! Хан был весьма миролюбив. Я почему-то ожидал... Другого. Не знаю, чего, но другого. Особенно после того, что я видел вчера утром на площадке.

Я «принюхался», одновременно потянувшись к нему своей эмпатией; Хан пах солью и морем и был взволнован. Но, что примечательно, не закрыт щитами, как, например, Анхелое.

\- Куда идёшь? - не дожидаясь ответа, он положил ладонь мне на плечо. - Проводить? 

\- Домой, - я огляделся. Безуспешно. - Дойду, не беспокойся. 

\- Составлю тебе компанию, - ладонь с моего плеча исчезла, и слава богу: этот покровительственный жест начинал меня бесить. Тем более что моего мнения в очередной раз не спросили, поставив перед фактом.

Брести рядом с Ханом оказалось куда приятнее, чем можно было бы предположить: он знал дорогу лучше меня, и, поняв, видимо, по моим сбивчивым объяснениям, где же мой дом, вполне уверенно туда шёл. Вот казалось бы — не так уж далеко от библиотеки, тем более что я в этой части базы знал уже даже все тайные тропы, что уж говорить о хороших дорожках... А ведь я бы заблудился. Или, во всяком случае, точно не дошёл бы до дома так быстро.

\- Не составишь мне компанию? - попросил он, приостановившись у крытой беседки. Я, разумеется, согласился: интересно же!

Внутри было теплее и светлее, и я наконец-то разглядел Хана вблизи. Грива у него была сизая, со странным светло-сиреневым отливом, и, даже будучи сплетённой в косу, достигала ягодиц. Кроме гривы и ширины плеч ничто о демоническом происхождении, в общем-то, не напоминало, разве что рост: я был этому Хану по подбородок, как и Анхелое. Глаза обычные, светло-голубые, вполне европейского разреза, черты лица — тоже...

В общем, ничего примечательного, если забыть о сиреневой гриве, припорошенной снегом.

\- Куришь? - поинтересовался этот гигант, шаря по карманам.

\- Да, но... - я даже замер. А ведь и в самом деле... До перемещения я едва мог продержаться без табака пару дней, а здесь я не касался сигарет уже больше полугода и даже не вспоминал про них. 

\- Но? - демон усмехнулся, выудив из кармана пачку сигарет. Подозрительно знакомая упаковка, не может такой быть в этих местах, ну просто не может... - Не смотри так. Курево нам перевозить можно, а ваш табак мне нравится больше. 

\- А здесь тоже есть?.. - я смотрел на пачку, как заворожённый. Давно забытый голод зародился во мне снова, и я не стал отказываться, когда Хан протянул мне пачку. И зажигалку. Совершенно невероятную здесь копеечную зажигалку из моего мира. 

\- Есть.

\- Зачем тебе тогда этот?

\- Наш не берёт. На демонов не действуют яды растительного происхождения, - пояснил Хан, заметив моё недоумение, - только химические. Алкоголь, табак, любые наркотики нашего мира я могу хоть тоннами жрать, и ничего мне не будет. Выпивку приходится зачаровывать, чтобы хоть малейший эффект был. Можешь мне посочувствовать, - демон широко улыбнулся. О, вот и ещё одно отличие: у него острые зубы. То есть, заострённые, вроде клыков. Странно, я видел улыбку Бьянки, у неё обычный рот... У Анхелое вроде тоже. Видовая черта? Или фамильная? Ох, сложно... - Для всех остальных рас такой табак ничем от обычного не отличается, и никто не видит смысла охотиться за ним, кроме особых любителей экзотики.

Я с удовольствием затянулся, и на пару мгновений голову повело. Отвык. 

\- Держи, - Хан со смешком сунул пачку и зажигалку обратно мне, глядя на мою довольную мордаху. - Закончатся — обращайся, дам ещё. Тим и Ане тоже знают, где я храню курево, так что можно и к ним. И переходи потихоньку на местное. 

Мне уже было плевать на все эти рассуждения, что у кого можно просить: я заново познал кайф сигаретного дурмана. 

К концу сигареты я преисполнился благодарности к этому дню, к Хану Нармо с его странными привычками, к Хироке, который почему-то меня к нему направил, - и даже к собственному топографическому кретинизму, благодаря которому я сейчас стоял и курил рядом с демоном. 

Кстати, да. Демон. Демон, на которого ещё вчера утром я пялился со священным трепетом, оказался самым обычным мужиком, дружелюбным, щедрым, чем-то встревоженным. 

Я поймал себя на том, что снова на него пялюсь, только уже отнюдь не со священным трепетом, а просто так: как разглядывают попавшего в поле зрения человека, когда смотреть больше не на что. Сигарета давно закончилась, да и Хан уже просто держал окурок в пальцах, задумавшись о чём-то.

\- Пойдём? - я не заметил, как демон от него избавился. Свой я, подумав, сжег в зачатке осветительного шарика (и очень удивился тому, что у меня получилось).

\- Пойдём. 

Эту беседку я не помнил, но она оказалась очень близко от моего дома. Не иначе, как на ней тоже висела защита, как на арене для смотра...

Хан проводил меня до порога и ушёл, отказавшись от приглашения на чай. А дома обнаружился Денвер с ведром каких-то орехов и двумя толстенными книгами. Меня встретили обед и довольная улыбка Дена.

Приятно было осознавать, что меня ждали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ревью персонажей и матчасти: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3911245/chapters/9216673


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

К утру снег прекратился, а к вечеру почти полностью растаял. Гончие с удовольствием поснимали тёплые куртки, распушились... Я же весь день с нетерпением ждал Вечного.

Под вечер мне уже было как-то совсем невесело, а людям и нелюдям рядом — мало места. Ждать снаружи мне не хотелось, да и не знал я, куда может явиться мой новоявленный наставник, и в конце концов я оказался дома и начал капать на мозги Дену. Дену это, ясное дело, не понравилось, и меня отправили в пешее эротическое. Я пошёл: не совсем по указанному маршруту, но всё-таки подальше от тех, на кого я нечаянно мог выплеснуть...

Что, кстати? Я даже не понимал толком, что не давало мне покоя. Злость? Несомненно, но какая-то странная. Обида? Уже ближе, но имею ли я на неё моральное право... Скорее — что-то между. 

В расстроенных чувствах я ушёл на свою любимую полянку и там и остался, глубокомысленно восседая на пеньке с сигаретой в зубах. Подарок Хана хотелось беречь, но не получалось. Жизнь нервная, что поделать! Ну а на этой полянке мы встретились в прошлый раз, искать меня здесь будет логично.

Уже после заката, когда я почти успокоился, решил забить на Вечного и перебраться хотя бы под крышу, пришла весточка от него. Весточка имела вид угрюмой девчонки, в которой я с опозданием, но узнал давнишнюю спутницу наставника.

\- Не жди его, - мрачно сообщила она мне с края поляны. Девчонка щеголяла открытым животом: кофта её яркого костюмчика заканчивалась под грудью, а шаровары начинались на ладонь ниже пупка. - У него опять аврал какой-то. Просил извиниться. Я Натан, кстати.

Мне даже смотреть на нее было холодно, честное слово. 

\- Извинения приняты, - нехотя сообщил я, поднимаясь с пенька. Гнев и обида Натан расползались от неё щупальцами и отзывались кислотой на корне языка. Они напомнили мои собственные, и чудом обретённое спокойствие кануло в лету. 

Домой теперь точно лучше не идти, там Ден. Снова начну ворчать — он пошлёт меня ещё дальше, чем прежде. 

\- Не хочешь заглянуть на огонёк? - так же мрачно осведомилась девушка, поёжившись. У меня появилось желание снять с себя куртку и накинуть на неё, но не от холода она вздрагивала, отнюдь… 

Девочка была воплощенным огнем. Существом, облик имеющим человеческий, но с душой, принадлежащей стихии полно и безраздельно, - я не сомневался в этом, хотя едва смог бы обосновать свою уверенность.

\- Куда? - всё-таки уточнил я. Приглашение прозвучало весьма вовремя, интерес был праздным: я бы согласился, даже если бы меня звали в неведомые дали и на сеанс жертвоприношения со мной в главной роли.

\- К нам, - Натан кивнула куда-то в сторону. - Сиба, правда, уехал, но ребята будут тебе рады. Фиа особенно. 

Фиа? Сиба? Так она из той компании, что ли?

Мысленно я отправил Вечного туда, куда меня сегодня слал Денвер. Фиа — это хорошо, куда лучше, чем потакание иррациональному и странному желанию дуться на нарушенное обещание. 

Натан символично провела меня лесом мимо всей базы. Тоже, наверное, не хотела никого видеть.

На краю разграничительного пруда с удочками сидели смутно знакомые мне личности; едва заметив меня, один из них тут же подорвался поздороваться. От медвежьих объятий я чуть не задохнулся, но искренняя радость грела душу. Вспомнить бы еще, кто это…

Пока я вдыхал (сила у этого паренька была действительно нечеловеческая, кто-то из оборотней, наверное) и пытался поздороваться, Натан успела уйти. Миссия по поиску меня ей, похоже, особой радости не доставила, она бы определённо предпочла злиться на Вечного в одиночестве.

Не уверен, что хочу знать, какие отношения их связывают. 

\- Как-то у вас... Пусто, - признал я, отдышавшись и оглядевшись. В самом деле, для анекдотично-киношной полноты картины не хватало только стрекота цикад и одиноко пролетающей над прудом стрекозы. 

\- По делам все разъехались, - махнул рукой оборотень, за руку уводя меня с моста. - Натан, вон, злая, как голодный демон, Вечный опять улетел, ничего не объясняя... Пошли внутрь, всё равно не клюёт. Чай будешь? 

\- Буду, - согласился я. Скорость его речи немного сбивала с толку, если честно, но она же помогла вспомнить: это был тот поломанный парень, на чей день рождения я случайно попал, Алькар. 

Он привел меня на их местную кухню, усадил за чай, развлек беседой… Немного позже к нам присоединилась Фиа, да и Натан в конце концов выползла из норки и нахохлилась уже в уголке кухни. Алькар травил байки из походной жизни Гончих, а Фиа вполголоса объясняла мне непонятные моменты. Тепло, уютно, Натан злобно, но очень забавно пыхтела... Да ещё и рядом со мной оказалась шикарная девушка, на которую больше никто не заглядывался: не то все не по этой части, не то уже устроены, не то всё сразу. А я всё-таки здоровый двадцатилетний парень с насыщенной личной жизнью в прошлом и суровым недостатком её в настоящем.

В общем, на занятия следующим утром я пошёл из комнаты Фиа и в рубашке Алькара. Второму факту объяснение, в общем-то, было весьма прозаичное и невинное: утром резко похолодало, а мои тёплые вещи остались дома. Алькар, добрая душа, притащил рубашку рано утром, когда убегал на рыбалку. Фиа, помогая мне разобраться с её застёжкой, пояснила, что мне очень повезло: кроме Алькара, пожалуй, только Сиба смог бы меня так выручить, но в вещах отсутствующих товарищей без крайней нужды рыться никто не хотел. 

На малую арену, на которую меня с утра пораньше отправила Натан, я в её компании же и шёл. Фламма светилась радостью с самого утра, уже за завтраком она начала рассказывать всем желающим (и даже нежелающим, но вынужденным слушать, потому что кушать очень хотелось) о том, что Вечный закончил с делами и утром уже будет на базе. На меня она смотрела с таким предвкушением, что я пугался до тех пор, пока не сообразил изумиться и поинтересоваться, как же она об этом узнала. Натан с готовностью объяснила.

Способ оказался действительно интересным: наиболее близкие к стихии существа (обычно — стихийные расы и демоны, в случае стихии огня — ещё и драконы) могли обмениваться парой слов на любом расстоянии. Анхелое таким образом держал связь с одним из своих ребят, осевшим в столице: квельтом, представителем воздушной расы. Натан, фламма, всегда могла отправить весточку Вечному и даже надеяться на скорый ответ.

Мой наставник, судя по всему, не утруждал себя предупреждениями об отлучках загодя, и возможность связаться с ним ценили высоко. Правда, во время отсутствия он предпочитал перекрывать эти каналы связи и, хм, ставить автоответчик. А как ещё назвать приём, когда адресату можно передать сообщение, но он получит его, когда захочет это сделать?

Правда, насчёт своего возвращения он душой не лукавил: когда мы с Натан нашли нужную нам арену, Вечный уже сидел там. Зевал он до хруста челюстей и вообще выглядел несколько измотанным, но навстречу нам поднялся без задержки и уставился на меня так, как будто это я был виноват в срыве вчерашнего занятия. Я без колебаний ответил ему таким же взглядом.

В этом поединке выиграл я. Хирока отвёл взгляд, признавая свою вину, улыбнулся Натан:

\- Привет. Доброго утра, Саламандра, - обернувшись ко мне, он стёр с лица тёплую улыбку. Нда, не заслужил, видимо... - Обещаю, подобных сюрпризов больше не будет. Ну как, понравились тебе показательные выступления?

\- Я в них ничего не понял, - честно признался я. Вчерашняя злость и обида ещё не забылась, но после вечера в приятной компании и ночи с Фиа я был благодушен и спокоен, тем более что и девушка осталась мною довольна. 

\- Ожидаемо, - хмыкнул Вечный. - Всех видел, про кого я говорил?

Чтоб я помнил, про кого он говорил...

\- Видел, - за меня ответила Натан. Она устроилась у входа, поджав ноги и скрестив на груди руки: живая охранная статуэтка как она есть. - Сиба передал, - пояснила она, заметив моё удивление. - Сиба был с ним до конца, - пояснила она теперь уже для Вечного, удивлённого точно так же. 

\- Отлично, - Вечный сцепил руки в замок на пояснице, качнулся с носка на пятку. - В общем-то, цель показательных выступлений — продемонстрировать свои умения, цель достигнута, и ты примерно представляешь, как владение мечом должно выглядеть в идеале. Если всё пойдёт гладко, то учиться ты будешь у Кая Геррана. Ещё пару видов оружия попробуем освоить вместе со мной, плюс рукопашный бой. И магия огня, разумеется. Смотри, - Хирока кивнул себе за спину, на тёмное полотнище, и отошёл, давая мне подойти к нему ближе. - Пока просто смотри.

Лук со стрелами, шест, копьё с широким обоюдоострым наконечником, перевязь с метательными ножами... Негусто, но всё-таки внушительно.

\- Попробуем и выберем то, что будет тебе больше по душе и что лучше пойдёт, - сообщил Вечный, останавливаясь рядом со мной. - В любом случае, мы начнём с твоей физподготовки, это важнее. Не надейся на то, что будет легко. Вопросы?

\- Когда начинаем? - я покосился на Натан. Фламма, кажется, дремала.

Хирока хмыкнул:

\- Сейчас.

И мы начали.

Довольно быстро убедившись, что я не зря тут уже больше полугода хлеб ем и худо-бедно, но научился владеть своим телом, Вечный прекратил меня щадить. Меня гоняли несколько часов, выясняя пределы моей гибкости, силы и выносливости, и на обед я буквально приполз. Я бы его с радостью проигнорировал, но наставник проводил меня до столовой и проследил, чтобы я поел. На нас оглядывались, я ловил даже чьё-то сочувствие. После обеда мы вернулись на ту же арену, и темп занятия сильно снизился, но к вечеру я всё равно чувствовал себя киселём. После ужина — туда меня Вечный тоже проводил и чуть ли не с ложечки меня накормил, - меня ждала медитация. Очередная.

Я умел входить в транс сам, но не тогда, когда у меня всё ныло. Хорошо, что Вечный помог. Погружая меня в гипнотическое состояние, он вёл себя даже аккуратнее, чем моя прошлая наставница, мастер-менталист.

Но их помощь очень различалась: леди-менталист оставалась снаружи, и только загодя выданные ею инструкции пульсировали где-то в голове, в подсознании, а Хирока был со мной. Я чувствовал его тепло на физическом уровне, я чувствовал его разум рядом. Очень непривычное и необычное ощущение, я бы и не понял, что это, если бы Вечный не назвался и не объяснил. И точно так же я чувствовал его мягкие, направляющие указания там, внутри. 

А сознание Хироки, кстати, пахло теплом – то ли нагревшейся тканью, или горячей натуральной кожей. 

Наставник увёл меня глубже, туда, куда раньше мне советовали не соваться. Не совсем «внутренний мир», как у опытных магов, но вплотную к нему. Это было не то же самое, что работать со своим сознанием: мне приходилось быть куда осторожнее.

\- Есть четыре стадии погружения в себя, - гулко и глухо начал объяснять Вечный; мне даже не понадобилось задавать вопрос. Не уверен, что хотя бы слово прозвучало вслух. - Первая стадия — та, через которую проходят все, работающие в ментальной сфере. Сознание и подсознание. Первая ступень. Вторая ступень — то, что мы делаем с тобой, это немного глубже, ты чуешь свою магию, можешь с ней работать. Третья – порог, его ещё называют точкой разлома. Её просто нужно пройти. Четвёртая — твоя суть, то, с чем напрямую взаимодействует стихия. То, где живёт стихия. Это называют внутренним миром, и это не подсознание, - явственный упор на «не». – Пока что мы сосредоточимся на первых двух.

Позже Вечный научил меня нырять самому на вторую ступень, вернее, искать вход на неё, находясь на первой. Вторую ступень погружения условно обозначали «астралом»: Хирока рассказал, что слово это принесли маги-связные, и оно, как ни странно, прижилось и активно использовалось. Вот и получалось: сознание, астрал, порог, внутренний мир.

Честно? Я мало что понял в этой терминологии, всё, изложенное Хирокой, выглядело бредом. Для меня ощущения различались тем, что на «первой ступени» я ещё чувствовал тело, а на «второй» уже нет, и на второй нечаянные порывы мысли и неуклюжие движения причиняли весьма ощутимую боль. 

Когда я работал с эмпатией, мне, в общем-то, приходилось тяжелее: я учился латать дыры в эманических щитах, строить их, изучал принципы работы моей способности... Сейчас я просто наблюдал. Чувствовал. На ощупь пробирался в тёплом рыжеватом полумраке, привыкая к ощущению. Я фонтанировал детским восторгом, кувыркаясь в этом тепле, а Хирока посмеивался и потихоньку уводил меня глубже и дальше. И потом, когда я вынырнул, сгусток тепла, живший где-то у солнечного сплетения, разросся на всю грудь, и слегка покалывало кончики пальцев.

Глаза всё равно слипались. 

С Вечным мы распрощались в середине пути к моему дому: они с Натан (фламма провела весь день с нами, составляя компанию и кое-что подсказывая) свернули к Солнечному, я побрёл дальше. И уснул, едва упав на кровать. Утром я даже не удивился, обнаружив рядом с собой мирно сопящего тёплого Дена.

Через пару недель я вошёл в колею и уже не сразу засыпал мёртвым сном, едва добравшись до горизонтальной поверхности. Впрочем, так сильно, как в первый день, я больше не уставал: мы с Хирокой — я довольно быстро привык звать его по имени — занимались по нескольку часов днём, оставляя утро мне на самостоятельную работу, а вечер — на отдых. Систему в тренировках в целом я уловить не мог, но в упражнениях система прослеживалась: Вечный, мало что объясняя, отчётливо учил меня драться, не используя руки. Сообщив мне в первый день об оружии, Хирока теперь словно забыл о нём, и к теме магии мы тоже не возвращались, используя время вечерних медитаций для моего восстановления и бессловесных бесед обо всём подряд. Вечный неторопливо и старательно приучал меня к такому взаимодействию, естественному для него и Натан, двух огненных существ, и к ощущению своей силы. В смысле, его силы. Да и моей тоже, в общем-то: печать стояла на пороге, Вечный потихоньку её уменьшал, и ощущение тепла внутри становилось сильнее. 

Эти два факта оказались неразрывно связаны. Мне объяснили, что, мол, полное снятие печати меня просто выжгло бы, а для самостоятельной ломки я недостаточно силён. Впрочем, и такое порой случалось: иногда маг с запечатанной силой попадал в такую ситуацию, что не мог оставаться в стороне, и его сила вырывалась наружу. Ничего хорошего за этим не следовало, маг страдал в любом случае. 

Но простое желание неподготовленного тела ничего не решило бы, так что мне не грозил подобный поворот событий. 

Не могу сказать, что эти слова Натан мне польстили.

Ко второму снегу я привык ежевечерне наносить на ноги мазь от синяков. Привык, что не замерзаю, и что мне не бывает слишком жарко. Привык и к ощущению тёплого тумана в сознании: присутствию Вечного. Он был со мной неразрывно, и эта связь, хоть и искусственная, нравилась мне тоже. 

Связь эта носила ментальный характер и образовывалась между учеником и учителем по желанию последнего. Нужно было, впрочем, ещё и соблюсти ряд условий, о сути которых мне не рассказали. Благодаря связи я мог обращаться к памяти Хироки, к его ощущениям и его восприятию, равно как и он мог обращаться к моим. Это не воспринималось как контроль, хотя в какой-то мере им и было. 

Как и я, он чувствовал вторжение и мог закрыться, и меня научил это делать не то на второй, не то на третий вечер, но ни один из нас подобной возможностью не пользовался. Вечному не нравился мой интерес к его прошлому, так что я не лез глубоко, а что до меня... Мне скрывать было нечего. Но Хирока тоже не копался в моей памяти без нужды.

Казалось, с первого, такого насыщенного, вечера прошло не больше пары недель, но календарь показывал уже начало декабря: с достопамятной первой тренировки минуло больше полутора месяцев. Называя это время декабрём, я кривлю душой, но я так и не удосужился выучить местные названия. Сам я пользовался календарём Хана: демон, всяческих ему удач на жизненном пути, дал мне вдоволь покопаться в своих вещах. После этого я и обзавёлся отличным карманным календариком, а ещё ремнём, резинкой для волос (насущное: ленты мне не нравились, а волосы начинали мешаться) и парочкой книг, которые вышли уже после моего... Переезда. Хан же показал мне, с какого числа стоит начать отсчёт. Пришлось только немного посидеть и пересчитать дни привычного мне календаря на местный. Ну хоть где-то мои математические навыки ещё пригодились...

Периодически я обещал себе, что вот-вот переключусь на местное летоисчисление. И раз за разом откладывал дело на потом, всерьёз увлёкшись Вечным: он подкинул мне несколько интересных (и, главное, достоверных) книг по истории и географии, а ещё — по философии того боевого искусства, которому начал меня учить. Читать под наблюдением Хироки оказалось очень удобно: я мог даже не озвучивать вопрос, просто выразить недоумение, обращаясь к нему, и он объяснял.

Хирока и меня с чтением книг не торопил, и с лекциями не торопился: вторая после его рассказа о ступенях ментального погружения последовала нескоро. Состоялась она, собственно, в день второго снега: Вечный решил, что мы достаточно близко подобрались к нужной степени развития моего тела, и пора уже осваивать то, что это тело наполняет. Я не понял метафоры, попросил объяснить, и выяснилось, что это вовсе не метафора.

В тот день Вечный предпочёл мою любимую поляну арене. Снег медленно укрывал её холодным пухом, но нам это не мешало ни во время тренировки, ни после, когда наставник усадил меня на многострадальный пенёк и менторским тоном начал лекцию.

\- Все, что называют магией, основывается на твоей внутренней энергии, - говорил Вечный. - Она есть у каждого человека и человекоподобного существа. Различается лишь уровень владения этой энергией. В своем спокойном состоянии существо, будь то человек, лесовик, наяда или оборотень, существует за счет этой энергии, и аккумуляция ее происходит только дважды: при рождении и при смерти. Однако некоторые представители расы могут аккумулировать и использовать эту энергию по своему усмотрению. Все это объясняется химическими процессами в клетках, будет интересно - спроси у кого-нибудь из ученых, я не знаю подробностей... Ты успеваешь за моей мыслью?

\- Пока да, - осторожно согласился я. - У всех есть энергия, кто-то даже может ее использовать, кроме как рождаясь и умирая.

\- Чудно. Наиболее приспособлены к сознательному использованию этой энергии эльфы, люди даже называют классическую магию эльфийской. Чуть менее приспособлены сами люди, потом младшие расы. Вне категории стихийные существа, если говорить об их стихиях. И обе старшие расы, и демоны, и ангелы… Но скорее потому, что никто не брался измерить их силу и уровень владения ею, а сами они не любят заниматься такой работой. Итак, использование своей внутренней энергии для каких-либо нужд - и есть магия. Все ясно?

\- Оборотни к каким расам относятся?

\- К младшим, разумеется, - хмыкнул Вечный. - Не смотри на меня так, я дракон, моя способность находиться в этом теле – не то же самое, что способности оборотня. Дальше... Магия бывает стихийная и нестихийная, в нестихийной отдельно выделяется ментальная, это вообще не связано с энергией тела, это сознание. Прочая нестихийная магия заключается в овладении и преобразовании энергии, которую продуцирует твоё тело, то есть — энергии, которая уже существует вокруг тебя или хранится в твоих резервах. И это явно не для тебя.

\- Почему?

Хирока посмотрел на меня, как на идиота, и я устыдился. В самом деле, чего это я. Огонь. Точно.

Вечный, молчаливо посетовав на мою несообразительность, наконец-то перестал ходить передо мной и сел на камень. Мне стало немного не по себе.

\- Все гораздо сложнее, - продолжил он. - Стихийная магия не тянется по жилам, она существует... Везде. По сути твоя магия, моя магия, магия любого, принадлежащего Огню – это и есть огонь, разлитый по телу, а также всё тепло и весь свет, существующий вокруг нас. Сам можешь провести аналогию для всех других сфер. Каждый из нас, отмеченных стихией, несёт в себе её часть, кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Кто-то плотнее с ней связан, кто-то менее плотно. Стихийные существа и демоны ближе всего к стихии, они овладевают магией лучше всего... Ну да это я уже говорил. Ты же... Ты человек, - Вечный поднялся и снова принялся вытаптывать тропинку в свежем снегу. У меня уши заложило: гнев наставника, направленный не на меня, отзывался внутри весьма оригинально, приходя сразу по двум каналам восприятия. - У тебя громадный потенциал, Саламандра. То есть, ты можешь многократно дублировать энергию, выдаваемую за один сеанс, производя невероятно количество огня, тепла и света, возможно, одновременно. В отличие от нестихийной маги  
и, такие, как мы с тобой, сначала придают силе форму, потом выпускают её. При этом мы используем возможности всего тела, - вот почему так важна физическая подготовка. Важно, чтобы ты чувствовал тело, и важно, чтобы твоё тело могло вместить силу, стихию, иначе ты просто погибнешь. Твоя стихия живёт здесь, - тонкий бледный палец ткнулся мне грудь, - но это не значит, что вся твоя... Сила сосредоточена здесь же. Она везде. Так что мы продолжим медитации, и теперь уже ты должен будешь осознать всего себя как огонь. Это не самый лучший вариант в плане скорости, но — очень верный.

\- А что на счет...

\- Потом! - перебил меня Вечный. - Я еще не закончил. 

В его жаре снег таял, не долетая даже до него, и в своем нынешнем состоянии Хирока превращал снегопад в дождь, даже не прикладывая для этого усилий. 

Не обратив внимания на проталину, мой наставник плюхнулся на ближайшее бревно, немного нервным движением оперся локтями на раздвинутые колени, сцепив пальцы в замок. Помолчал, сдув только с лица льняную чёлку.

\- К сожалению, тебе придётся поговорить об этом демонами, - сказал, наконец, он. - Мой опыт тебе не подойдёт, а вот их — вполне. Они куда плотнее связаны со стихией, чем люди, но в самом начале обучения им тоже приходится как-то входить с ней в контакт. Медитации — это их техника, я имею в виду, такая медитация.Прискорбно расписываться в собственном бессилии, - Вечный немного скривился. Снежинки испарялись на подлёте к его волосам, а вот на мне потихоньку копилась снежная шапка. Я не мёрз, но на большее меня пока не хватало. - Я многому смогу тебя научить, действительно многому... Кроме этого. Возможно — самого главного. 

Я ожидал, что он снова примется бродить тут по поляне, но Вечный сидел, глядя куда-то на моё колено, и молчал. Прерывать это молчание я не решался, помня его предыдущий окрик, и тоже просто сидел. Нос всё-таки начинало холодить.

\- Всё упирается в Бьянку, - пробормотал Вечный, рывком — я чуть не вздрогнул — поднимаясь на ноги. - Больше некому. Слушай, - теперь он посмотрел прямо мне в глаза, и мне вновь стало не по себе. Не знаю, почему. Что-то было в его взгляде такое... Такое. Страшное. Не на эмоциональном уровне, а просто — во взгляде. - Я договорюсь с Бьянкой Тесс. Из присутствующих на базе она единственная, кто может сделать то, что я хочу. Я буду следить за вашими занятиями и контролировать их, но никто, лучше нее, не научит тебя входить в контакт со своей стихией. На этой стадии она куда лучший наставник, чем любой из стихийных существ, и, при всём моём уважении к нашим бойцам, ей я доверяю куда больше. Теперь можешь задавать вопросы.

\- Ты чего злишься?

Вечный оторопел: такого вопроса он явно не ожидал. А потом с нажимом провёл ладонью по лицу, словно стирая что-то:

\- И правда... 

Я подождал, пока он пытался сфокусировать взгляд на чём-то в стороне и потирал виски, кажется, силясь взять себя в руки.Получилось: на него наконец-то начал падать снег. На ответ я не надеялся, так что даже удивился, когда наставник кривовато, но улыбнулся мне:

\- С Бьянкой может быть действительно тяжело. Не хотел бы я, чтобы ты начинал учиться под её началом.

\- Тяжело? - настала моя очередь удивляться. Не скажу, что я так уж хорошо знал Бьянку, но она не показалась мне таким уж сложным для общения че... Демоном, чёрт, опять чуть не оговорился. Пора бы привыкнуть, что тут есть не только люди, а я всё сбиваюсь. 

\- Увидишь, - непонятно ответил Хирока, вновь поднимаясь с облюбованного им камня. - А сейчас хватит разглагольствовать, брысь под крышу. На сегодня мы закончили.

Этому приказу я подчинился с удовольствием. 

Куда ж мне идти, кроме как домой? То есть, можно, конечно, было бы пойти куда-нибудь ещё, присоединится к какой-нибудь компании... Но а смысл? Дома тепло, сухо, есть книжка, а если ещё еды добыть — вообще хорошо будет. Вечерних путешествий по собственному сознанию в обществе Хироки не предвиделось.

Еды я благополучно «добыл» по пути. Я бы, наверное, вообще остался на кухне, если бы там не начали приготовления к ужину. Весьма масштабно начали, надо признать, там и посмотреть было, на что, только места, чтобы стоять и смотреть, не было. Пришлось уединиться с книгой, флягой чая и стопкой бутербродов.

Уединение моё оставалось таковым совсем недолго: прискакал домой Денвер и тут же выдул половину моего чая и нацелился на бутерброды. Пришлось делиться. 

Ден, накинувшись наеду, по ходу «полдника» пересказал мне все последние новости, как то — пополнения в рядах Гончих, грядущая свадьба Торы с её жеребцом (и, поверьте, я произношу это слово безо всякой иронии), скорый Костёр... На этом месте я его остановил.

\- Ну Костёр же, - удивился Ден. - Новый год на носу, соберут большой костёр, сделают много еды, музыка, разговоры, отдых, пьянки, все дела. Как всегда же.

\- Ден, ты издеваешься? - я в сердцах отложил книгу. Кто бы знал, как мне надоело не знать общеизвестные вещи! 

\- Прости, - тут же стушевался Денвер, спешно дожёвывая бутерброд. Последний, ёлки-палки. А снег разошёлся, как-то вообще нет желания на улицу выходить... - Несколько раз в год у нас народ собирается весь, кто приписан к базе. На всех пяти такое проходит. Серьёзно, разводят большой костёр, готовят угощение, кто может — играет на чём-нибудь и поёт, все собираются вместе и хорошо проводят время. Костёр — время общего веселья, откровенности и всё такое прочее, услышишь, Архангел перед каждым эту речь произносит... Год сменяется на зимнее солнцестояние. 

Я насторожился.

\- Ден, а у вас есть какие-нибудь традиции, связанные с новым годом как праздником?

\- Например? - а теперь насторожился Денвер.

\- Ну, - я махнул рукой в пространство, изображая что-то, похожее на ёлку. - В моей стране, например, родственники или друзья собираются вместе, обмениваются подарками, гуляют...

Пункт «обмениваются подарками» меня тревожил больше всего. Опять я что-то упустил? Можно, конечно, сделать скидку на то, что я не местный, но как-то... Неловко. 

\- Да нет, - подумав, сообщил мне Ден. Кажется, грохот камней, свалившихся с моей души, можно было услышать. - Просто — год сменяется. Во всяком случае, в Упряжке такого нет, ну, исключая Костёр. Знаю, что аристократы в больших городах проводят балы и всё такое, но, в общем-то, это не такой масштабный праздник.

Всё ещё раздумывая над чем-то, Ден чуть не сел мимо койки: спохватился, скорректировав движение в последнюю секунду. Еда закончилась, чай закончился... Осознав это, мы с Денвером одинаково грустно посмотрели друг на друга и за окно. Ветер швырял туда-сюда хлопья снега, и выходить наружу не хотелось даже мне, что уж говорить про частично хладнокровного Дена. В последние несколько недель он даже спал исключительно со мной.

Ден, кстати, рассказывал, что до появления меня в их доме он зимой кутался в кучу одеял и выпрашивал себе грелку: Альварес, при всей их с Деном дружбе, не испытывал особого восторга от того, что в его кровати находился посторонний мужчина, а Тора слишком беспокойно спала. 

А мне с Деном было хорошо и уютно. 

Денвер, понаблюдав за расходящимся снегом, слазил на чердак и принялся раскладывать на койке какие-то схемы. Кажется, это было его домашним заданием не то по тактике, не то по логике — в общем, чем-то, требующим всего его внимания. Ден часто сидел с такими бумажками, когда я возвращался домой после вечерней медитации. С моим появлением, впрочем, домашняя работа откладывалась в сторону, а Ден перемещался в мою койку.

Некстати вспомнилось лето. Всё-таки здорово было...

...То, что я всё-таки уснул, я понял только тогда, когда проснулся. На столе соблазнительно пахла еда, Ден, громко клацая зубами, раздевался, и никаких следов схем уже не было.

\- Ты в столовую ходил, что ли?

Ден что-то согласно промычал, передумав снимать тёплую безрукавку. Уже стемнело; впрочем, это не показатель особенно позднего часа, да и темнота была молочно-белой. А снег кружится, летает, летает, и позёмкою звеня... Или что он там с ней делает...

Петь хотелось, но не стал. С певческим голосом мне, мягко говоря, не повезло, Ден не оценит.

\- Нет бы меня разбудить, - я вздохнул, подтянулся на руках, перемещаясь поближе к столу. Самоотверженность Денвера была на лицо, а само лицо побелело и потеряло выразительность. Сейчас ему ещё оттаивать и оттаивать... - Иди сюда, - я отодвинулся так, чтобы рядом со мной можно было сидеть. Ден с готовностью устроился передо мной, тут же утянул к себе на колени миску с мясной солянкой и нахохлился, прижимаясь к моей груди. 

Опытным путём я выяснил, что если сосредоточиться на тепле ладоней, то они и в самом деле теплеют, а вместе с ними — и то, к чему я прикасаюсь. В общем, к еде мы приступили нескоро, но остыть она не успела. А вот Ден отогрелся. С моей койки он уже не вставал: свернулся в клубок под одеялом, в нагретом местечке, и ждал, пока я закончу с мытьём посуды и приготовлениями ко сну. А потом Денвер привычно вытянулся рядом со мной, немного сполз, пряча лицо у меня на шее, - и я понял, что спать ни один из нас особенно не хочет. 

Говорить, впрочем, не хотелось тоже. Шарики, повинуясь приказу, повисли в противоположном нам углу и светились тускло и матово, и в этом полумраке волосы Дена, вообще-то каштановые, казались чёрными. Подумав и посомневавшись с минуту, я запустил в них руку, принялся перебирать, протягивая между пальцами: самых коротких прядей хватало почти на удар сердца. Дену нравилось. Мне тоже. И это его дыхание в шею... Обычно я был слишком измотан, чтобы реагировать, сегодня — до неприличия бодр и полон сил.

\- Разденешься? - вполголоса предложил я, в очередной раз задерживая ладонь у него на затылке. Денвер тихо хмыкнул: 

\- Это расценивать, как...?

\- Угу.

Непривычно. Инициатором всегда был Ден, мы делали всё так, как хотелось ему, а сегодня... 

Денвер хотел тепла, очень хотел. И физического, и душевного. Я не ловил более глубокие желания, подоплёку его эмоций, но эта его жажда отдавалась зудом в пояснице. А Ден тем временем потихоньку выпутывался из мягкой пуховой кофты, стаскивал штаны, умудрившись не высунуться из-под одеяла и ни разу не пнуть меня. Я, в отличие от него, спал без одежды. 

Просыпаясь, я часто обнаруживал Дена под собой, но желание у сонного Змея было одно: согреться. Сейчас оно отступало на задний план, давая волю желаниям совершенно другого рода.

\- Можно? - глупый вопрос, когда Ден полностью обнажён, но я не мог его не задать.

\- Конечно. 

Ну вот и как его можно не любить-то, а?..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

Моя работа с Бьянкой Тесс должна была начаться с нового года: Бьянка обещала вернуться как раз к Костру. Где она была — мне не сказали, да я и не особенно допытывался. Хирока продолжал заниматься со мной в том же темпе, какого придерживался до лекции, и по вечерам я заглатывал пару глав очередной книги, дожидаясь, пока Ден разберётся со своими заданиями, и валился спать. Денвер, кажется, был склонен впасть в зимнюю спячку, и теперь мы просто спали в одной кровати. Я узнал у Таи: это было нормально для оборотней его семейства, и вообще для тех, чьи звериные формы зимой не очень активны.

Сиба, напротив, просто источал энергию, и вместе с несколькими своими собратьями пропадал на охоте. Не знаю, куда они уезжали, но охотники исчезали на несколько дней, а потом мы получали на обед что-то из свежей дичи. Впрочем, мясо в нашем рационе и так было, Упряжка обеспечивала золотом несколько окрестных деревень, регулярно выкупая мясо и птицу. 

С наступлением фактической зимы (снег уже не таял, температура довольно сильно опустилась) меню столовой стало более белковым, а тренировки — групповыми. Народу на базе вообще сильно прибавилось: все стягивались сюда перед Костром.

За пару дней до зимнего солнцестояния мне стало казаться, что я нахожусь в шумном городе, а не на тренировочном полигоне военизированной организации. С раннего утра до позднего вечера по базе сновали подозрительные личности, слышался звон оружия, чей-то смех, голоса... В день солнцестояния вся эта орава организованно готовила дрова, еду и музыкальные инструменты, и меня Вечный тоже приставил к делу: на кухню. Помощник из меня был тот ещё, но зато я мог без последствий хвататься за горячие кастрюли и сковородки, и взмыленные повара это оценили. В тот день я познакомился с остальными огненными первогодками: девять юных душ занимались в группе, давно сработались, но знали немногим больше меня. А по уровню физической подготовки — я начал собой гордиться, и Вечным заодно — я их даже превосходил. Старших из них, про младших и речь не идёт. 

Не буду врать, что мы легко и быстро сошлись. Напротив: вплоть до самого Костра на меня косились с удивлением и неодобрением, перешептывались и вообще старались держаться подальше, насколько это было возможно. Пятеро из девяти были ещё подростками, так они вообще от меня шарахались, когда я проходил мимо, на ходу перекрикиваясь с кем-то из поваров и уточняя задание.

И, опять-таки, не буду врать, что меня это волновало. Я попросту не мог даже сохранить спокойствие, что уж говорить о каких-то негативных эмоциях. Моих собственных щитов не хватало на фильтрацию всеобщего возбуждения и предвкушения, и я вертелся между кастрюль с широченной улыбкой, пугая, кажется, своим довольным оскалом одну из особо чувствительных огненных девочек. 

Впрочем, та самая девочка в конце концов ко мне и подошла, пока я стоял и дисциплинированно помешивал рагу в огромной кастрюле. Приходилось мешать двумя руками и строго считать количество движений по и против часовой стрелки. Так сказал повар, а кто я такой, чтобы с ним спорить?

\- Ты – Саламандра? –девочка очень волновалась.

\- Саламандра, - согласился я, перехватывая деревянную ложку поудобнее. 

\- Почему ты не с нами? – с обескураживающей прямотой поинтересовалась гостья, пытаясь заглянуть мне в лицо. 

\- Где – с вами? – я успел поймать её волосы до того, как они коснулись раскалённой плиты. И кто её только пустил сюда с такой причёской… 

Девочка ойкнула, поблагодарила меня и надолго зависла. 

\- Там, - она неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону, где сбились в кучку её друзья. Друзья, очевидно, получали какой-то выговор, ибо были мрачны и, склонив головы, слушали даму в яркой жилетке наставника. 

\- А зачем? – я действительно удивился. Девочка снова впала в ступор, на этот раз – сразу на несколько минут. У меня за это время отобрали рагу и отправили меня дочищать картошку, которой, кажется, собирались закормить всех на год вперёд. 

\- А почему бы и нет? – в конце концов выдала девочка, следуя за мной к горе картошки. Теперь уже завис я. В самом деле, почему бы и нет?

В общем, когда меня отправили прочь, я ушёл вместе с этой шайкой огненных магов. 

Они оказались довольно приятными ребятами. Правда, девять непривычных имён я с первой попытки не запомнил, да и в лицо, честно говоря, хм… В общем, безошибочно я среди них выделял только ту девочку. У неё ещё и имя оказалось простое: Соня. Соня, как выяснилось, вполне прилично играла на гитаре, и, дожидаясь начала Костра, она развлекала игрой всю компанию. А потом в числе первых поскакала с тарелкой к низким столам, расставленным по краям площади, и ещё и меня с собой утянула. Живчик, да уж… Но её энтузиазм оказался в высшей мере заразителен, и в конце концов я обнаружил себя в центре толпы, хотя изначально собирался посидеть где-нибудь в стороне, у одного из малых костров, кольцом окружающих большой в самом центре площади. Меня ещё и припрягли к подготовке сцены, в смысле, к укладыванию на опоры «пола». Сценой это называлось чисто символически, но на ней сразу же разложили музыкальные инструменты. Гитару, барабаны и бубен я узнал, и там было ещё что-то странной формы, кажется, духовое… Но особого шевеления вокруг инструментов не наблюдалось, разве что на краю сцены примостилось несколько Гончих. 

Я ожидал, что откуда-нибудь появится Архангел, даст отмашку, не знаю, скажет что-то… Денвер, помнится, говорил о какой-то речи на счёт сути костра. Но всё оказалось куда менее официально. Собственно, если бы я был подальше от сцены, то я бы и не понял, с чего всё началось. 

Просто в один прекрасный момент ребята на сцене на пальцах отсчитали от трёх до нуля, одинаково хулигански улыбнулись — и у меня волосы встали дыбом от раскатистого, отдающегося вибрацией в теле нечеловеческого рыка. Кто-то один начал, другие подхватили, давая товарищу вдохнуть, а потом откликнулись остальные — я не различал Гончих по голосам, не видел, кто это был, но рычание сливалось в какую-то странную… Мелодию? 

Рядом со сценой мелькнула сизая грива Хана. Он взобрался на сцену, мимоходом потрепав кого-то по волосам, и зарычал тоже. От его голоса кровь стыла в жилах, я и не представлял, что человеческое — да даже и демоническое, но не тронутое началом превращения в зверя — горло может издавать такие звуки... Откликались все, кажется, вообще все, кто мог, и я пропустил момент, когда в этот хор вплёлся простой голос. Низкий, глухой голос, поющий без слов, но задающий направление мелодии. Поющего тоже не оставили в одиночестве, и от многоголосья мурашки побежали по коже. 

Это звучало удивительно красиво, я никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Слушая низкие, ниже, чем обычно, голоса демонов, которые звучали с нотами звериного ворчания, я поймал себя на том, что покачиваюсь в такт этой мелодии. 

Рядом со мной вступила в хор Соня, зажмурившись и прижав руки к груди. Звук её голоса шёл откуда-то из глубины груди. Как я потом узнал, это была чистая импровизация, причём со стороны всех, никто не готовился именно к этой мелодии и к этому сочетанию голосов… Тогда я просто балдел. 

А потом одиноко прозвенел бубен, и все замолчали. Я успел расстроиться — неужели это всё?.. Хорошо, что не спросил: всё только начиналось.

Медленная, текучая, обволакивающая песня сменилась куда более энергичной. Бубен в руках худенькой кудрявой девочки, невесть когда оказавшейся на сцене, задавал ритм, его поддерживали хлопки — ладонь о ладонь, ладонь по бедру, - и теперь уже далеко не только я покачивался в такт этой песне. Удержаться было невозможно. Плясал бубен в смуглых руках, плясала его хозяйка, утопая в вихре взлетающих ярких юбок.

За ними было невыразимо приятно наблюдать. Не только мне: рядом со мной рослый парень с отчётливо хулиганским лицом забывал жевать, засмотревшись. В общем, когда девочка закончила танец, ее провожали вихрем аплодисментов и восторженным свистом.

\- Доброго вечера, друзья, - негромкий голос поднявшегося на сцену Архангела был почему-то слышен даже через весь этот шум. Да и шум почти сразу затих: Гончие разве что перешептывались и переглядывались. – Рад, что нас собралось так много. Ещё год позади… - послышались смешки. – Да, да, знаю, года проходят вообще быстро, ну послушайте уж старика, - теперь Архангел улыбнулся тоже. – Костёр – время, когда мы можем отдохнуть и провести время с теми, кто нам дорог, не заботясь больше ни о чём. Костёр – время откровенности и открытости. Так будьте открыты, - лидер Упряжки подмигнул толпе и хмыкнул в ответ на ещё более отчётливые смешки. – Во всех смыслах. У вас впереди вся ночь, и она действительно ваша. С новым годом. 

И всё, вот и весь официоз. 

Почти сразу сцену заняли музыканты и неподалёку от неё разместились те, кому инструмента не хватило и пришлось ждать своей очереди, и вечер, кажется, действительно начался. 

В кострах, вине из кружек и кубков и всеобщем приподнятом настроении определенно было очарование. И в звёздах. Казалось бы, я здесь живу уже больше полугода – а всё никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что ночью видно звёзды… Даже если дым от костров поднимается в небо. 

Пока что люди и нелюди слонялись по площади, болтали, смеялись, пели вместе с теми, кто был на сцене. Подумав (и потеряв из виду Соню), я последовал их примеру, вооружился ломтём хлеба с мясом и большой кружкой и побрёл, куда глаза глядят.

Мясо закончилось быстрее. В блужданиях я успел найти Дена, не знаю, правда, зачем. Наверное, не сразу сообразил, что на новый год он наверняка будет с этим своим парнем, который присутствует на базе две через две недели. Денвер меня даже не заметил, а я не стал давать о себе знать.

В итоге я устроился у одного из малых костров и просто смотрел в огонь, наблюдая за тем, как языки пламени облизывают поленья. И, чёрт возьми, мне было не передать, как хорошо.

Когда над моей кружкой слегка наклонили бутыль, предлагая, я молча подставил его под струю: почему бы и нет? Демоны его знают, правда, что там было, в той бутыли, и стоили ли мешать это что-то с тем, что я ещё не допил. 

В общем-то, именно демоны и знали. Белоснежную гриву с несколькими косичками в неожиданных местах я узнал с полпинка. Анхелое Нессима наполнил мою кружку и пошёл дальше, но теперь я прикипел к нему взглядом. Он двигался от костра к костру, где-то задерживался, где-то нет. Грива покрывала его спину до поясницы, и даже косы не спасали ситуацию: волосы были слишком густые, чтобы лечь спокойно. И шёл он так, как будто был уже весьма навеселе. Щиты демон снял, и сейчас от него во все стороны – для тех, кто умел чуять, - растекалось умиротворение и какой-то почти наркотический кайф, помноженный на любовь ко всему миру. 

Странный он. Очень странный. 

Начинаю понимать, почему его любят.

Его ловили на ходу, тормошили, чокались; Анхелое пил из той самой бутыли, что держал в руках. Если он таким же образом дошёл до меня, не удивляюсь, что сейчас его уже качает… Анхелое завис у большого костра, сцепился языками с кем-то из наставников. Вокруг него с восторгом вилась разодетая - вернее, раздетая - эльфийка, и девочку было жаль: Нессима не обращал на нее никакого внимания. В конце концов девочка на демона плюнула (фигурально выражаясь) и упорхнула к сцене, где намечалось, судя по активному шевелению, что-то грандиозное. Руководил всем Тимари...нели, тьфу, да, я смог! А Хан, кажется, активно это не одобрял. Впрочем, на таком расстоянии я не видел их лиц. И я был ещё недостаточно хорош (и уже недостаточно трезв), чтобы выцепить конкретно их эмоции из общего котла, так что оставалось довольствоваться догадками и ждать какого-то шевеления в их углу.

В конце концов Тим, смеясь, начал выпихивать Хана ближе к большому костру, а Хан сопротивлялся и разве что не кусался в ответ. К ним подошли, что-то спросили, Тим, видимо, объяснил… Толпа оказалась на стороне эмри, и, хотя начал тот край площади, скоро подхватили все:

\- Про-сим! Про-сим! Про-сим!

Я с некоторым трудом, но всё-таки избавился от звуков народного клича «Шай-бу! Шай-бу!», перекрывающих даже то, что орали все вокруг на самом деле. Вот тогда мне стало действительно интересно, что же затевалось, я даже встал, чтобы видеть лучше.

Толпа разразилась ликующими воплями, и я разглядел яркие разноцветные гривы выбирающихся из толпы демонов. Все, как один, казались смущёнными, и все столь же дружно расстёгивали на ходу куртки и стягивали рубашки, без особых затей распихивая их по рукам тех, кто оказывался рядом. Демонов было неожиданно много: я разглядел восьмерых, а потом к центру, к костру, протолкались ещё двое. Анхелое Нессима пробирался через толпу мимо меня, и мне выпала великая честь держать вообще всю его одежду, исключая штаны и сапоги. Кто бы мог подумать, что на нём столько тряпок… 

Наконец, демоны закончили расходиться вокруг костра, остановились лицом к почтительно отступившей толпе. Я поспешил к этой толпе присоединиться, прижимая к себе шмотки Нессима. Он оказался ровнёхонько напротив меня, как будто специально подгадывал расстояние. 

Толпа замерла в таком предвкушении, что я на всякий случай поднял щиты, закрываясь, нащупал в кармане амулет Вечного — как учили, кожа к коже. 

Не зря. 

Демоны начали движение одновременно, с первым ударом барабанов, абсолютно синхронно, как будто неделю тренировались. Слаженное движение – короткий прыжок и удар локтем вниз, и сразу же – качнуться, словно бы уходя от контратаки, снова прыжок, снова уход, и снова… 

Это был не бой, нет, и не демонстрация, ничего подобного, хотя в первую секунду я об этом и подумал. Это был танец, которому не получалось не следовать: хотя бы подаваться плечами в том же направлении, откликаясь на глухие ритмичные удары. Ритм был рваный, ломаный, но он прослеживался, а уж демоны его чуяли – не передать, как. Они танцевали, то взлетая вихрем гривы-рук-ног-магии-всего-на-свете, то замирая, вытягиваясь… Абсолютно синхронно и вместе с тем абсолютно по-разному. 

Монументальная уверенная резкость движений земных. Порывистые, оборванные движения огненных. Мягко, тягуче танцевали водные. Летали, словно и вовсе не касаясь земли даже перед прыжком, воздушные. Четыре стихии, больше не определялось… Мне и этого хватало, чтобы вместе с толпой – вместе с ними – качаться в такт, отслеживая каждое их движение.

Я наблюдал за Анхелое, за тем, как двигался он. Просто не мог никак перевести взгляд на других, ловил краем глаза, не больше, ловил эмоции, пробивающие даже щит, ловил волнение толпы, пульсацию сознания демонов, слаженную, в ритме барабанного боя... Но видел – только его. Танец ускорялся, демоны двигались – не на месте, но словно бы поделив круг на части, и за пределы своей части не выходил ни один. Они не останавливались уже даже на миг, продолжая пляску.

Если и не было среди них эмпатов, то явно нашёлся кто-то, кто поймал их волну и транслировал это всем. Чистый восторг. Чистое наслаждение. Чистая эйфория. Чистая стихия бушевала там, в круге, подчиняясь ритму. Стихия, облачённая в тела невероятных существ, таких одинаковых при всей своей вопиющей различности. При всей своей вопиющей схожести с людьми, отличных настолько, что казалось невозможным их даже сравнивать.

В самом деле, когда бы ещё посетили такие мысли, как не сейчас… 

Огненный маг, я ловил отголосок волнения огненной стихии. Эмпат, я, забывшись и выпустив из ладони амулет, ловил вообще всё волнение, всё, чего хотела толпа и о чём мечтала. И почему-то… Почему-то я ловил эмоции лично его, воздушного демона, слабо знакомого мне, но оказавшегося напротив и притягивающего взгляд с невероятной силой. Белая грива – единственная такая светлая, остальные темнее, вплоть до угольно-чёрной, - металась, подчиняясь явно не законам гравитации и центробежной силы, то обволакивала тело, то взмывала крыльями за спиной, за ней просто невозможно было не следить. 

За ним. За ним просто невозможно было не следить.

Я вздрогнул, когда Анхелое, доселе двигавшийся с закрытыми глазами, неожиданно вскинул голову – грива взметнулась и опала, - и посмотрел прямо на меня, сметая остатки моих щитов. Я не сразу заметил, что барабаны затихли, а в тишине звучит уже негромкий низкий голос, заканчивающий, похоже, какой-то речитатив. Мне до звезды уже был этот речитатив и вообще всё, я оказался так чертовски глубоко в сознании этого демона, что слышал только шум крови в ушах и видел только то, как он встаёт, наконец, в полный рост и подходит ко мне.

\- Спасибо, - мне удалось вынырнуть, когда Анхелое заговорил, положив ладонь на комок своих вещей у меня в руках. Меня тут же повело, и угадайте с одного раза, кто меня поймал. – Прости. Пойдём.

Ему тоже тяжело давалась речь, он тоже всё ещё был там, в общем ритме… Я вполне мог его понять. 

Все Гончие, вся толпа словно сошла с ума, я никак не мог разделить её на отдельные сознания, словно этот сумасшедший танец демонов сплавил все умы в один. Отдельными точками пульсировали демоны, но даже эти точки гасли и растворялись в сознании толпы.

Когда мне в руку сунули кружку, я молча опрокинул в себя ее содержимое и только потом вдохнул. Раньше просто не получилось. Анхелое тут же наполнил кружку снова и, чокнувшись своей бутылью, выпил вместе со мной – кажется, это было вино, но я не поручусь. 

Барабаны зазвучали снова, и теперь уже танцевали далеко не только демоны. Всё ещё на волне этой пляски, которую не повторить, выходили в круг другие, продолжали, хотя уже и не столь восхитительно – просто движения тел, преимущественно попарно, преимущественно чувственные. Толпа влекла, но… В общем, я остался рядом с Анхелое, просто сидел, поджав ноги и продолжая держать что-то из его вещей.

Не знаю, сколько мы так сидели, даже не глядя друг на друга, но всё равно чувствуя некоторое единение. Господи, мы разного возраста, разных рас, разных стихий, разве что пола одного, но это не показатель… Это не было ментальной связью – я просто всё ещё слишком хорошо помнил его разум и знал, что он так же хорошо помнит мой. Сейчас на нём не было совершенно никаких щитов, смотри – не хочу, но я в кои-то веки именно что не хотел. Мне и так хватало. 

Я снова прокручивал в памяти то, что видел только что. Анхелое, кажется, занимался тем же самым.

\- Это было круто.

\- Спасибо.

А ещё у него руки дрожали. Я впервые видел, как у него дрожат руки.

Невесть как оказавшийся рядом его собрат ничтоже сумняшеся выхватил у Анхелое опустевшую кружку (мою, кстати, но это уже никого не волновало, и меня в том числе) и наполнил её каким-то диким пойлом, от которого просто несло магической обработкой. Первую порцию он влил в себя, вторую уже предложил Анхелое, а секундой позже бросил ему на колени и бутылку. Нессима отказывать не стал.

\- Будешь? – глухо поинтересовался он, обращаясь ко мне. А что мне уже терять…

\- Давай.

Если мои мозги и начали приходить в порядок, то это явно было ненадолго и вообще зря, ибо с первого же глотка меня мигом вынесло обратно во всеобщую эйфорию. Честно, я бы не удивился, если бы всё закончилось оргией, но народ ел, пил, пел, танцевал, обнимался-целовался, и не более. И слава богу, это было бы уже немного слишком… 

Не знаю, когда ушёл Анхелое. Просто в какой-то момент я понял, что я всё-таки танцую вместе с незнакомой мне девушкой, недвусмысленно её лапая, а она смеётся и от меня нисколько не отстаёт. Мне было хорошо. 

Мои воспоминания заканчивались на стадии того, что я целенаправленно шёл к Хану. Зачем – не помню. На полпути меня остановил кто-то из старших Гончих, радостно поздоровался, назвав меня по имени, и предложил с ним выпить. Я не смог отказаться, принял из его рук кружку с тёмно-бордовой жидкостью, пахнущей черёмухой, опрокинул её в себя… 

Следующее воспоминание – чьё-то сопение мне в шею, причём я явно был не у себя дома. 

Как ни странно, никаких последствий активных возлияний я не обнаружил, если не считать провала в памяти и дикой жажды. Хотя было действительно интересно, с кем это я в конце концов оказался в одной койке. Не Денвер: светло-каштановые волосы лезли мне в лицо, пушась на макушке. Обладатель волос ещё крепко спал и сжимал меня в объятиях так, что хотя бы в лицо заглянуть не представлялось возможным. Но это определённо был мужчина.

Вот нет бы после пьянки проснуться с женщиной, а… Ну вот хотя бы с той девушкой, чего мне стоило с ней и остаться!

И казалось бы: в своём мире я никогда не замечал тяги к своему полу. А сейчас я уже не с ужасом и паникой принимаю мысль о том, что что-то между нами могло быть, а с интересом, причём чисто техническим: что, и вправду смогли? Уже к моменту, на котором обрываются мои воспоминания, во мне сидело столько алкоголя, что я чудом сохранял ясность мыслей.

Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, я понял, что же меня разбудило: кто-то лежал позади меня и теперь встал. Этот кто-то сейчас шуршал одеждой, сдавленно ругаясь незнакомым низким голосом, и позвякивал посудой, не иначе, как пытаясь что-то найти. 

\- Йори, - хрипло позвал он. К моему удивлению, откликнулись со стороны:

\- А?

\- Где «бабочка»?

\- Держи, - короткий свист летящего тяжёлого предмета, ещё одно сдавленное ругательство… - Разбуди Моргана.

\- Да ну, пусть проспится… - тихий смех и бульканье. – Ты Ярре перед сном «бабочку» дал?

\- Ага, - кровать слегка просела, и мне на голову легла тёплая узкая ладонь. Очень знакомым казалось мне это сознание, но имя к нему не прилипало. – Хоть бы сработала, иначе Хирока меня убьёт за то, что я ему ученика спаиваю.

\- Ну, предположим, этот ученик и до тебя успел набраться. И вообще, вали всё на Моргана. Даже не соврёшь. 

Хозяин этой тёплой ладошки хмыкнул и продолжил перебирать мои волосы. Когда скрипнула дверь, он замер, но через пару секунд расслабился, и просто ощутимо повеяло облегчением:

\- Это ты…

\- Ещё скажи – это всего лишь я, - проворчал гость. Уже куда более знакомый голос. – Йори, ну ёлки-палки! 

\- Это Морган! – в два голоса воспротивились хозяева, а мне в шею пробормотали, довольно громко, судя по столь же дружному смеху:

\- Чуть что – всегда Морган…

\- Мари! – в голосе Вечного звучала та же укоризна, что и минутой ранее, когда он называл по имени неведомого мне Йори. Господи, кому это он, кто тут еще есть?.. – А вы, поросята, прекратите ржать! Есть ещё «бабочка»?

\- Тебе, что ли? – мягко усмехнулись надо мной. Судя по всему, тот самый Йори.

\- Мне-то она на кой… Я с утра к Бьянке зашел, так у них все еще вчера кончилось, - тепло Вечного запульсировало совсем близко. Открыв один глаз, я обнаружил его сидящим на корточках перед койкой. Глаз я тут же закрыл и протестующе замычал, когда мне в лицо подули. – Вставай, вставай, я знаю, что ты проснулся. Мари, отпусти его, что ли.

Объятия на мне сжались сильнее, в шею ткнулся холодный нос:

\- Ну тебя. Не хочу.

\- Морган, у него еще есть дела, - мягкий голос Йори отзывался почему-то щекоткой в пальцах. Сейчас, когда они с Хирокой были рядом со мной оба, я едва мог отличить их друг от друга, - по эмоциональному фону, по ментальному запаху. Разве что ощущение тепла от Вечного было сильнее. Намного сильнее.

\- И что? – пробормотал этот Морган-Мари, ума не приложу, кто он на самом деле. – Дайте поспать человеку, первый день нового года, в конце-то концов…

\- Дашь, Хиро? – в голосе Йори мне слышалась улыбка. – Обещаю, вернём тебе ученика в целости и сохранности. 

\- Ну что с вами делать, а? – Вечный вздохнул. Но, хоть он, очевидно, пытался выглядеть рассерженным, я ловил только нежность и тихую радость. – Ладно уж. Всех, кто захочет его видеть, буду слать к вам. Ребята, вы были там все время… Как Бьянка так надралась? 

\- А как они втроём всегда это делали, - рассмеялся третий, незнакомый мне… Человек, обозначим его так. – Так и в этот раз. Нессима хоть как? Они с Ханом так зажгли под конец, я думал, они уже оба в лохмотья были.

\- Живее всех живых, и он, и Хан. Ане и команду свою отчитал с утра пораньше, я даже не уверен, что они уже не спали, а не ещё. Обещал, кстати, заглянуть к вам ближе к ночи.

Йори засветился радостью, но промолчал. 

В наступившей тишине я успел задремать снова и пропустил момент, когда ушёл-таки Вечный. А потом кто-то натянул на меня одеяло, укрывая с головой и меня, и того, кто лежал у меня под боком, и я в полной мере почувствовал себя попугайчиком: в темноте вырубился мгновенно.

Когда я проснулся в следующий раз, я всё ещё обнимался с этим Морганом, но уже при приглушенном свете, и одеяло кто-то сдвинул вниз. Вместе со мной проснулась и память, и до меня дошло, почему эти люди (вернее, нелюди) показались мне смутно знакомыми. Когда мы встречались, я ещё весьма паршиво разбирался в теории и тем более практике ментального воздействия, так что, уловив их ментальные вкусы, я на это не обратил внимания. А между тем – запомнилось. 

Виделись мы летом, когда я вынырнул из своей затянувшейся депрессии на почве тоски по дому. Воспоминания о знакомстве перекрылись воспоминаниями о том, что в то же время Денвер впервые оказался в моей койке, вообще не знаю, каким чудом я вспомнил… Светловолосый крепыш с улыбкой во все тридцать два – Морган, спокойный седой парень повыше, с длинным шрамом на лице – Джен, и стеснительный тёмно-рыжий парнишка – Йори. Нас представили друг другу, но как-то мне это даже в тот вечер не пригодилось. 

\- Держи, - от неожиданности я вздрогнул, хотя обращались явно не ко мне. – О, Ярь, доброго утра. 

\- Предположим, не утро, - опять знакомый голос, ну что такое, он-то тут зачем… Ах, да, он обещал заглянуть. Уже почти ночь?

\- Да ладно тебе, - тихо рассмеялся Йори. – Джен, можно… О, да, спасибо.

\- На здоровье, - у Джена был на удивление мягкий голос. 

Зазвенели ложечки о чайные чашки. На меня наконец-то пахнуло сладковатой свежестью: Анхелое Нессима приприподнял щиты, давая себя почувствовать. Завозился Морган, вытягивая из-под меня руку, вполголоса пожаловался на то, что у него всё затекло «и вообще». Лицо у него и в самом деле было помятое, осовевшие со сна глаза смотрели куда-то мимо меня, хотя явственно пытались на мне сфокусироваться. А я из-за плеча Моргана разглядывал дом. 

Домик был той же ширины, что и моё жилище, но короче в полтора раза. Большую часть пространства занимала широкая двуспальная кровать, плюс небольшой круглый стол, пара стульев… Хозяева и гости общим числом три души устроились за столом: Йори – сейчас я уже не мог его не узнать, раз вспомнил, - сидел на краю кровати, его сожитель и Анхелое оккупировали стулья. 

\- Я… На минутку, - Морган сдёрнул со спинки кровати куртку – вряд ли его, - обернулся ко мне: - ты со мной?

Я молча кивнул, выбираясь с койки. Свою куртку я тоже не нашёл, схватил первую попавшуюся, решив, что проще потом извиниться, чем рыться в вещах.

Намерения Моргана я угадал верно: меня отвели в санблок. Здесь он был меньше, чем в моей части жилой зоны, и заветную уединённую комнатку пришлось посещать по очереди. Впрочем, я с тем же желанием рвался и к воде. Если не душ, то хотя бы умыться и почистить зубы… Щётку, кстати, мне тоже вручил Морган. Здесь были вполне приличные зубные щётки: конечно, далеко не перекрёстные щетинки, направленные под углами, улучшающими чистку (или что там говорят в рекламе), но – вполне узнаваемые внешне щётки, к которым прилагался зубной порошок. 

Возвращались мы посвежевшими и куда более дееспособными. В пути я многажды помянул недобрым словом свою «удачливость»: судя по размеру и запаху, я ухитрился сцапать куртку Анхелое Нессима, и не могу сказать, что этот факт меня радовал. Но Анхелое отреагировал спокойно, кажется, даже благосклонно, и только взглядом проследил, куда его одежда отправилась дальше. Я чинно вернул её туда, откуда взял. 

Морган раздеваться не стал: протиснулся к подоконнику, сел, поставив ноги на край кровати, и нахохлился с чайной чашкой в руке. Это чаепитие, признаться, было несколько сюрреалистичным: тихо, спокойно, демон и тот парень непонятной расы и возраста, Джен, что-то негромко обсуждали, Морган с отсутствующим видом потягивал чай, Йори с тёплой улыбкой за всем этим наблюдал и исполнял обязанности хозяина дома... Мне досталось место между Йори и Анхелое, и я сидел, как на иголках: несмотря на вчерашние совместные возлияния, Нессима меня порядком смущал. Или как раз из-за них.

Йори, Джен и Анхелое вели неспешную беседу, перешучиваясь и подтрунивая друг над другом. Они явно были давно и тесно знакомы, и Йори светился тёплой нежностью и когда обращался к Нессима, и когда отвечал своему другу. Честное слово, я бы никогда не подумал, что «великий и ужасный» Анхелое Нессима может подкалывать кого-то и так откровенно этим наслаждаться...

Правда, я понятия не имею, о чём именно они говорили. Я следил за эмоциями, а не за смыслом слов, слушал разве что голоса. В этом была невыразимая прелесть.

\- …так что я не смогу, - уловил я окончание фразы Йори. Потому, очевидно, уловил, что тёплая ладошка этого паренька легла мне на спину. – А Хироке всё равно нужен вдохновляющий пинок . Ярре, у меня к тебе немного нескромная просьба. Разумеется, ты вправе отказаться.

\- Слушаю, - я невесть почему напрягся.

\- Сейчас ты единственный ученик Хироки и единственный, кроме Натан, кого он послушает… - парнишка смутился. – Натан мою просьбу не исполнит никогда в жизни по причинам личного характера. Пожалуйста, проследи за тем, чтобы Хирока, несмотря на личные дела, уделял внимание тренировкам магов огня. Попробуешь?

Зачем? И в чём подвох-то?

\- Почему просьба нескромная?

Йори переглянулся с Анхелое и смутился окончательно:

\- Следить за Хирокой должен был я. Но…

\- …мы не оставим Йори здесь одного, - подхватил Джен. – А нам с Мари нужно возвращаться к работе.

\- Погоди, - я вскинул руку. – Мари?

\- Морган Ремари, - отсалютовал мне Морган. – Мари Фантом. 

\- Ничего не понял!

Беспомощные переглядывания Йори с обоими сожителями по очереди результата не дали: Морган совсем уж ушёл в себя, а Джен только плечами пожал. Слово взял Анхелое.

История оказалась проста, как день, хоть и состояла сразу из нескольких частей. Начал демон издалека: с рассказа о природе Гончих. Рассказ оказался нелишним, ибо мне никто толком не объяснял, как именно можно определить в человеке или нечеловеке Гончего до того, как его сила вырвется таки из-под контроля. 

Это делали Видящие, - слово я знал, но не задумывался о его смысле. За простым и немного пафосным названием скрывалась столь же простая и совсем не пафосная суть: в каждом поколении был с десяток Гончих, у которых ментальная магия была развита на столь высоком уровне, что они не ограничивались сознанием (не)человека, а изучали его… Целиком. Его сознание, подсознание, внутренний мир, связи, «якоря» - привязанности на этой стороне бытия. Могли они и определять потенциал будущего мага. Или не мага: с тем же успехом Видящий мог рассказать, до каких вершин карьеры доберётся учёный или что может ждать в будущем самого обыкновенного капризного ребёнка. По рассказам Видящих Гончих выявить было до обидного просто: не важно, был ли Гончий магом или нет, на его сознании оставался своего рода оттиск будущей силы. Знак. Их не было у других представителей той же расы, а обладатель знака в итоге вырастал в сильное, развитое физически, магически и умственно существо: Гончего. А сообразно знаку давалось прозвище.

Вне Упряжки Видящих считали пророками за их способность видеть суть вещей и существ, сравнимую со способностью видеть будущее. И вместе с тем их одновременно побаивались, недолюбливали и в чём-то презирали: столь великая ментальная сила часто лишала их сил физических. 

Видящим мог оказаться кто угодно. Как показала практика, умения Видящего получали даже оборотни, к магии категорически не приспособленные. Собственно, это-то исключение из правил и сидело передо мной: Йори Истина, оборотень-лис, был Видящим. На тренировочной базе жил ещё один, «штатный», представитель их братии, но он был водником — и потому для регулярной проверки прогресса огненных магов привлекали или Йори, если он мог приехать, или Хироку Вечного, или обоих сразу. Просто чтобы не травмировать водную сущность лишний раз.

Йори, как и многие другие Видящие, был хорошим менталистом, но оказался абсолютно неспособен защитить себя физически. Из-за этого Морган и Джен отказывались оставлять Йори одного даже здесь, на базе, где ему, в общем-то, никто не причинил бы вреда. Сами они были закреплены за южной базой. 

Ну, как – закреплены... Мари – прозвище оказалось сокращением от фамилии, и Моргана это вполне устраивало, - Фантом ею руководил, Джен Щука его замещал. Естественно, подолгу отсутствовать на базе они не могли. 

А проблема с Вечным была в том, что он имел плохую привычку забивать на ту самую регулярную проверку. Традиционно она проводилась примерно через полтора месяца после нового года, и столь же традиционно у Вечного находились какие-то дела в это время. А между тем, моему наставнику было достаточно посетить одну тренировку группы, чтобы разобраться в том, что с ней дальше делать.

Вот уже много лет, с тех пор, как Йори закончил обучение, компанию Вечному составлял он, и он же напоминал другу и соратнику о необходимости заниматься проверкой. Не то, чтобы Хирока так уж в штыки принимал любые напоминания или был особенно неуловим... Но если он не хотел что-то делать или кого-то видеть, то найти его было практически невозможно. Йори – мог. Обычно он приезжал сюда и жил на базе пару недель вместе с одним из своих сожителей-друзей-охранников и бог их знает, кто они ему ещё, но в этот раз и Джен, и Морган были нужны на юге. 

\- Натан на дух не переносит Йори и имела в виду все его просьбы и проблемы, - заметил Джен, - а кого-то другого Хирока при всей теплоте отношений в присутствие Тайры скорее пошлёт, чем будет слушать, остаёшься ты. У тебя хотя бы шанс есть.

\- Что за Тайра?

Йори и Рику переглянулись снова, теперь страдальчески-смешливо.

\- Увидишь, - хмыкнул Анхелое, опрокидывая в себя чай. – Чуть позже. 

Вот ведь… Зараза. И, главное, доволен, как дракон.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

От окна немилосердно дуло. Я как-то особенно сильно начал замечать это сейчас, когда раз за разом ночевал не просто один в койке, а один в доме: Денвер временно перебрался к своему парню, на места съехавших Торы и Альвареса так никого и не поселили. 

Нет, я не мерз. Но чувствовалось, что от окна сильно дует.

Это был бытовой факт, один из многих, которые я начал замечать. А касательно жизни в целом…

Хан и Тим уехали через день после зимнего солнышка. Я бы не придал этому значения, но через Сибу Хан передал мне два блока сигарет и пару побрякушек, цепляющихся к поясному ремню. Забавные штучки и привет с родины, не более, но и без того расшатанная нервная система меня подвела и я чуть не разревелся, взяв их в руки. Здесь ещё не делали такой ерунды, да и даже цепь с карабинами на обоих концах была редкостью. Цепью этой Сиба полдня восторгался ещё, бродя за мной хвостиком. 

А на следующий день после этого начались мои занятия с Бьянкой.

Душевному спокойствию эти занятия тоже не способствовали, но всё оказалось не так страшно, как я думал. Проблема была лишь в том, что Бьянка, в отличии от Вечного, совершенно не умела объяснять что бы то ни было словами и преимущественно показывала на примере, как надо или не надо делать. Меня точно так же, как и на занятиях с Вечным, погружали в транс и вели занятие на ментальном уровне, и уже на второй день я отсидел себе всё, что можно. С третьего дня я брал на занятия подушку.

Что в реальности, что в астрале время шло до странного медленно. Мне казалось, что я провожу вечность там, внутри своего сознания, и часами прыгаю на площадке на пару с Вечным. Хирока объяснил, что это замедление времени – показатель того, что я движусь в верном направлении, дескать, все маги нашей стихии проходят через подобное. Знак, конечно, хороший, но всё равно особым дружелюбием я в это время не пылал. 

С Бьянкой время, казалось, всё-таки возвращалось к нормальному ходу, но я всё равно прекрасно, во всех деталях изучил аватар Бьянки. Бьянка утверждала, что увидеть аватар - уже большой успех, но других-то успехов у меня не наблюдалось! То ощущение тепла во всем теле, о котором говорили оба моих учителя, я поймать не мог, несмотря на все старания. Черт, да мне порой как наяву виделось написанное на лице Бьянки презрительное "человек"! Это тоже оптимизма не добавляло, даром что своим лицом Бьянка владела. 

Пару раз она всё-таки нелицеприятно высказалась о моих умственных и магических способностях. Хирока, присутствовавший при этом, мигом обеспечил подруге выговор с физическим замечанием, и после этого леди Тесс вела себя доброжелательно и корректно. Но я эмпат, что мне ее стиль речи… Бьянку тоже не устраивали темпы, она тоже бесилась из-за невозможности работать быстрее. И опять-таки, расшатанная нервная система…

Впрочем, забыли. Я высказался в ответ, получил по шее и внеплановую лекцию о природе огненной магии, которую пропустил мимо ушей практически полностью, а Хирока сбросил напряжение. Бьянка так меня и вовсе пожалела. Как я потом узнал от Хироки, по ее деятельной натуре это замедление течения внешнего времени ударило особенно сильно. Кстати, в своё время Вечный и ее научил многому, даром что сам ещё тогда не был полноценным Гончим. Они оказались ровесниками.

Огромный плюс этих уроков был в том, что Бьянка показала мне своё сознание, на что никогда не решался Хирока. Демоны были ближе к людям в этом плане, чем драконы, путешествие далось мне легче, хотя голова трещала весь вечер. Даже по приглашению я не смог зайти особенно глубоко, для этого нужно было обладать какими-то совершенно особенными способностями. Зато после этого путешествия я смог, наконец-то, понять, чего от меня требуют: Бьянка свою стихию ощущала очень чётко, и через ее ощущение и я смог разобраться. Разобраться – но не повторить.

Хирока наблюдал за нами первые дня три, а потом появлялся только в самом конце занятия, чтобы проверить мои успехи и состояние. Эта проверка плавно перетекала в обед и нашу с ним собственную тренировку, занимавшую день, а вечер оставался лишь моим.

Вечера я заполнял книгами. Господи, я никогда в жизни еще не читал так много! Но делать все равно было больше толком нечего: физической нагрузки мне хватало днем с Вечным, а компания для активного времяпровождения как-то не находилась. Все были очень заняты своими делами или партнерами, или и тем, и другим вместе. 

С нового года, то есть, зимнего солнышка, прошел ровно месяц, когда в моей жизни сучилось сразу три знаменательных события. Во-первых, наконец-то вернулся домой Ден: его Келанор в очередной раз уехал в... Куда он там уезжал. Ден из-за этих отлучек был такой хмурый, что мне совершенно не хотелось узнавать детали, особенно лично у Дена. Во-вторых, я наконец-то почувствовал всю верхнюю часть тела полностью, по случаю чего Бьянка меня даже похвалила. И в тот же день (до возвращения Денвера, но после приятного сюрприза с моей силой) я наконец-то утолил любопытство, мучившее меня с памятного разговора о Видящих и обязанностях Хироки. Я узнал, кто такой Тайра. 

В чем-то это даже трагичная история. 

...Смеркалось. Ничего не предвещало беды: я отрабатывал удар на манекене, Вечный, вполглаза поглядывая на меня, болтал о чем-то с заглянувшим на тренировку приятелем. Гость ушёл, солнце почти село, я закончил упражнение… Мы с Хирокой вскинулись одновременно: не знаю, что почувствовал он, а у меня просто дух захватило от чужой эйфории и дикого, животного желания и возбуждения. Всё это с легкостью прошло через мой щит, интенсивностью ощущений перебив даже канал Вечного.

В небе показалась быстро растущая темная точка. Этот объект увеличивался в размерах и обретал детали и цвет: оранжевый цвет драконьей шкуры с резкими линиями белого узора на животе и широких крыльях. Я на него засмотрелся: не под прямым, но под довольно острым углом он снижался, сильно работая крыльями, и затормозил уже метрах в четырех над ареной, кувыркнувшись в воздухе и подняв такой ветер, что меня снесло к чертям. Еще пара метров свободного падения драконьей туши, резкое изменение размера - и одновременно со счастливым воплем:

\- Хиро! - меня вынесло. То есть, я грохнулся в обморок из-за слишком большого напряжения: моё сознание просто не выдержало силы ощущений и эффекта зеркала, который возник, когда я оказался "подключен" к двум замкнутым друг на друге разумам.

Обморок не был особенно долгим, но возвращение в реальность оказалось чуть ли не более мучительным, нежели выпадение из нее. Снег забился под куртку и майку, меня морозило: только моя голова лежала на чьих-то тёплых коленях.

\- Жив? - вполголоса поинтересовался Вечный. Далеко. Значит, не его колени. А жаль.

Меня все еще разрывала эта двойственность ощущений, но свой канал Вечный прикрыл, стало легче. Сильно напоминало мой первый эманический контакт с чужим сознанием, но эта полнота ощущений... Для простого эманического контакта я чувствовал слишком многое, даром что я, следуя привычке быть «на связи» с Хирокой, фильтровал многие ощущения автоматически.

\- Пока да, - я попытался приподняться. Ладонь заскользила по снегу, и я довольно быстро упал обратно. Хирока присел на корточки рядом, забавно сложив руки на коленях и уперевшись подбородком в костяшки пальцев:

\- Погоди ты, герой, дай себе привыкнуть… Тайра, совсем не получается блокировать?

\- Нет, - сокрушенно вздохнули с другой стороны от меня. - Может, само пройдёт, а?

\- Это тебе не насморк!

\- А что это? – тут же мне стало интересно. Я пытался проморгаться, но перед глазами всё плыло, оставляя только неясные пятна на тёмном фоне неба.

\- Коннект, - как-то нехотя отозвался Хирока, не глядя на меня. – Ненавижу это слово… У нас с тобой такой же, только искусственный, мной созданный. Тайру ты поймал естественным путём, грубо говоря – вы мыслите на одной волне. Буквально. Проблема в том, что я с Тайрой тоже… - Вечный вздохнул. – Вот сколько живу – а с таким сталкиваюсь впервые!

\- Контакт трёх разных миров, - фыркнул Тайра. Я наконец-то смог его разглядеть, но глазам своим поверил, честное слово, не сразу. 

Господи, у меня вообще есть шанс наткнуться на мага, который будет выглядеть старше тридцати?! Чем дальше, тем младше маги… И неформальнее. 

\- Не думай о моём возрасте, - расплылось в улыбке это восхитительное создание с ярко-розовыми волосами, частично спрятанными под шапочку. – И – да, я читаю твои мысли. Со временем научишься читать мои. 

\- Или ставить щиты, - рыкнул Вечный, рывком поднимаясь. Злой, как чёрт, и стыдится, и сожалеет, и почему-то предвкушает что-то… Не получалось понять, слишком чёткие ощущения – тоже не есть хорошо.

Я отвлёкся, когда мою голову мягко переложили на свёрнутую куртку: голова закружилась, глаза больно резанул свет, в ушах зазвенело от перемены позы.

\- Хиро! – голос Тайры всё-таки пробился ко мне. - Я его к Таи отведу, ага? – Тайра наклонился, ладонью накрывая мои глаза, и на мгновение я встретился с ним взглядом.

Ответ Вечного я пропустил. 

Я не хотел этого делать, но всё получилось само собой: словно по проторённой дорожке я скользнул внутрь, в разум, в память Тайры. В его прошлое в другом мире, его настоящее в ещё одном другом мире — будучи Связным, он жил не там, где родился... Вместе с Ханом и Тимом он работал в моей родной Третьей Зоне, и именно Хан в своё время познакомил Тайру с Хирокой. 

И теперь этих двоих связывали настолько близкие отношения, что я даже о головной боли забыл, пытаясь их осмыслить. А ещё, кажется, вогнал в краску Хироку: тот подозрительно зарумянился, помогая мне подняться на ноги.

Хорошо, что в лазарет меня провожал менее чувствительный Тайра. Ну, как – провожал… Когда попробовал сделать шаг, меня в придачу ко всему прочему ещё и замутило, и в итоге Тайра тащил меня частично на себе, частично на «воздушной подушке». Облокачиваться на его тощее плечо было неловко ровно до того момента, как я сообразил, что его физическая сила – это сила дракона и воздушного мага, а не человека.

Если Тайра был прав, что это состояние тела было реакцией на плачевное состояние сознания.

Исключая этот момент, на всякий случай озвученный, дракон в пути не думал ни о чём конкретном, а вот мои мысли всё крутились вокруг новой информации, щедро почерпнутой из неожиданно широко открытого для меня чужого сознания.

\- Это пройдёт, - с прямо-таки отеческой заботой попробовал успокоить меня Тайра. Все мои размышления он считывал без малейших проблем, но реагировал на это разве что эмоциональным возбуждением. Сказывается опыт, сказывается… – Честное слово, уже буквально завтра щиты будут получаться у тебя сами собой, и ты не будешь проваливаться так глубоко.

\- А ты… Тоже проваливаешься? – мне стало неловко.

\- Разве что специально полезу или ты сам покажешь, - дракон улыбнулся во весь рот, просто лучась удовольствием. Зараза. Естественно, всё то, что я стеснялся бы показать, тут же выплыло на первый план, и Тайра, судя по выражению лица и вновь поднявшемуся возбуждению физическому, всё это столь же естественно поймал. 

Впрочем, любые испытанные мной чувства, относящиеся к области любви и желания, едва ли могли сравниться с тем, что Тайра испытывал к Хироке. Вообще не представляю, как можно влюбиться так сильно и так полно, и при этом без малейших колебаний довольствоваться возможностью лишь нечастых встреч.

Сдав меня на руки Таи и наскоро объяснив суть проблемы, дракон слинял обратно к Вечному.

Вместе со средством от головной боли Таи выдала мне немного нравоучений (преимущественно на тему прискорбно слабых щитов, которые мне, дескать, полагалось бы носить, не снимая) и снотворное. И оставила спать в лазарете. Давненько я не проводил там ночи…

Сон помог свыкнуться с коннектом, но не особенно избавил от сопутствующих неприятных ощущений: утром у меня всё так же болела голова. Создавалось живейшее ощущение, что мозги мне покромсали на неровные куски и сейчас нанизывают на раскалённый вертел, прокручивая его, просунутый в голову в районе висков. Таи, выслушав моё объяснение, оно же жалоба, только хмыкнула и вручила мне новый пузырёк с какой-то странной на вид и запах безвкусной жидкостью. Помогло: головная боль заметно уменьшилась, я даже смог сходить на завтрак. 

Вечный ждал меня у выхода из столовой. Его канал – я только тогда это заметил – был полностью перекрыт, хотя связь всё ещё существовала, а вот к Тайре я мог прислушаться даже сейчас. Тайра спал. 

Впрочем, перекрытый канал спасал только от глубокого погружения, а эмоций Хирока не скрывал. 

\- Ты не злишься? – осторожно поинтересовался я. Я ловил неловкость и обращённую не на меня нежность, но не более. 

\- На что? – Вечный только вздохнул. – Пошли, герой… Раз уж дело повернулось так, я тебе покажу, как ты можешь закрыться со своей стороны. И, если тебе станет лучше, приступим к занятию. 

Лучше мне стало: как выяснилось, от моей головной боли страдал и Тайра, и, отрешившись от его ощущений, я смог облегчить и своё состояние, а лекарства привели всё в порядок. И Тайра был прав: щиты получались сами собой, это практически не требовало тренировок, как в случае со щитами эманическими. Впрочем, может, потому и не требовало, что я уже умел.

К следующей встрече с Тайрой я уже был вполне в состоянии находиться рядом с ним и Вечным одновременно и при этом нормально мыслить. А выполнять поручение Йори мне и вовсе не пришлось: Тайра случайно наткнулся на эту сцену в моей памяти, проникся важностью момента и капал на мозги Хироке сам, а я только ловил неодобрительные взгляды Вечного.

Тайра проводил рядом с нами обоими просто адову кучу времени, и, когда Хирока оказывался занят своими делами, он приходил ко мне. Он даже меня покатал. 

Летать на Тайре было страшнее, чем на Хироке: он был меньше и куда манёвреннее, хотя, например, за его рога оказалось куда удобнее держаться, чем за щетину Хироки. В один из полетов, когда Тайра выделывался особенно сильно, я сорвал голос, и я до сих пор не уверен, от чего я орал: от ужаса или восторга. Это было куда круче американских горок!

В кои-то веки я радовался тому, что время идёт медленно. Мне было охрененно. Проблемой не стало даже то, что Тайра из-за коннекта слышал мои мысли и в силу природной вредности успешно на них отвечал, а потому многие наши диалоги имели вид вроде:

\- А если...

\- Не стоит.

\- А может...

\- Не может.

\- А вот... 

\- А вот так - вариант.

Под зубоскальства этого ходячего несчастья отлично выходило заниматься чем угодно.

Несчастья – в том числе и в буквальном смысле, потому что Тайра был просто мастером попадать в неприятности разного рода. То он ухитрился нанизаться крылом на какой-то сук и порвал перепонку в крыле (Таи материла всех троих, на чём свет стоит, когда мы с Хирокой привели к медпункту дракона). То в один из полётов всё-таки уронил меня, хорошо ещё, что в озеро (меня быстро выловили, и я даже насморка не подхватил, но Хирока всыпал любовнику так, что Тайра ещё два дня на него дулся). То просто неудачно приземлился и повредил ногу (Таи уже даже не материлась, только грустно вздыхала).

А ещё он простыл. 

\- Ошибка природы, - ворчал Хирока. - Дракон, умудрившийся простыть!

То, что Тайра был воздушным магом, а не огненным, в глазах Вечного его нисколько не извиняло: воздушным тоже надо было очень сильно постараться, чтобы заболеть. В пример Хирока поочерёдно приводил всех воздушных, каких знал, и я получил кучу совершенно не нужной мне информации о быте и привычках именитых, но неинтересных мне магов. И Нессима сюда же приплели.

Впрочем, приплетали его не только сюда. Имя Анхелое звучало на базе часто, и не всегда его поминали добром, но всегда – с уважением. Я заметил это, едва потрудившись прислушиваться к чужим разговорам. Подчинённые Анхелое - под его командованием находился небольшой отдельный отряд, - тоже попадали под раздачу: тех, кто Гончими не был, отчётливо опасались, к тому, кто был, относились с некоторой настороженностью. Это стало для меня откровением из откровений, я почему-то считал, что в Упряжке царит мир и спокойствие, райский сад, да и только…

Как выяснилось – нет. 

Хирока и Тайра подтвердили: да, случаются и споры, и простые драки, где хотят доказать свою правоту кулаками или просто причинить боль, случаются и крупные размолвки. Пусть нечасто, но доходило до серьёзных травм. И всё же авторитета Михаля, Таи и глав четырёх других баз вполне хватало на то, чтобы удержать толпу здоровых мужиков и умных баб от кровопролития и активных козней. Внутри групп все неурядицы и вовсе разбирали наставники, не доводя, как правило, ситуацию до такой, в какую нужно было бы вмешаться кому-то со стороны.

Но, как и везде, не любили тех, кто отличался. В какой-то мере здесь все отличались друг от друга, но люди объединялись в группы с людьми, оборотни с оборотнями, эльфы с эльфами... Вечный сразу забрал меня к себе ровно по той же причине: потенциал потенциалом, но в группе, среди людей или нелюдей с незнакомыми мне привычками и чуждым мне мировоззрением, я бы недолго продержался, не сорвавшись. Так же я вошёл в жизнь Упряжки куда более плавно и без чрезвычайных происшествий. Со мной свыклись. Я свыкся с этой жизнью. 

Вот с чем я не свыкся – так это с тем, что Хирока иногда перемещается совершенно бесшумно и имеет плохую привычку возникать рядом со мной неожиданно и именно в те моменты, когда я погружен в мысли и чисто механически выполняю какое-то упражнение.

\- Ты знаешь, - от неожиданно раздавшегося поблизости голоса Хироки я вздрогнул и чуть не потерял равновесие. Наставник поддержал меня за плечи и продолжил говорить столь же ровным и миролюбивым тоном, не обращая внимания на хихиканье Тайры и мой намечающийся нервный тик. – У разных рас разные сильные стороны. Всё, конечно, очень индивидуально, но людям тяжело даётся то, что выходит естественно, например, у эльфов, и наоборот. Умения бытового характера не так уж различаются, а вот боевые способности… Например, эльфы, как правило, отвратительные разведчики, но отличные организаторы, они очень внимательны, хороши в тактике и стратегии. Оборотни владеют мечом или ножами хуже, чем люди, а люди – хуже, чем демоны. И ещё считается, что эльфы – лучшие лучники, но на самом деле… - Хирока выдержал театральную паузу. - Лучшие лучники, каких я когда бы то ни было встречал, были воздушными демонами. Даже эльфы проигрывают им по скорости и меткости стрельбы. Эру Нессима, например, не промазала ни единого раза в жизни ни за время учёбы, ни за время свободной жизни.

Сестра Анхелое? Её образ я выловил из памяти Тайры: они встречались, пусть и всего раз. Мне хватило, и к Вечному я уже не полез. Эрувельге, прости господи, Нессима (попробовав шёпотом произнести её полное имя без запинки, я чуть язык не сломал) действительно оказалась похожа на брата, разве что волосы у неё слегка вились и кожа была смуглее. Ну, и черты лица – мягче. Тайре она понравилась с первого взгляда: сильная, уверенная в себе женщина с замашками лидера. Меня – слегка испугала, точно так же, как и её брат.

\- Так что, Ярь, у меня к тебе поручение.

\- Уже страшно.

Тайра фыркнул, не обращая никакого внимания на укоризненный взгляд моего наставника. Удостоверившись, что взгляды силы не имеют и только делают улыбку младшего дракона шире, Хирока отбросил бесплодные попытки и снова обернулся ко мне:

\- Найди Анхелое и приведи сюда. Он сейчас должен быть у себя, насколько я знаю. 

\- Зачем?!

Тайра заржал в голос. У меня же его идея о «выбивании клина клином», в смысле, лечении моей боязни демонов как можно более частыми встречами с ними, никакого воодушевления не вызывала.

\- Дурак ты и шутки у тебя дурацкие, - хмыкнул Хирока, потрепав его по волосам: ярко-розовые прядки встали дыбом, как наэлектризованные, делая Тайру похожим на ежа. 

Через три секунды мы покатывались со смеху уже втроём: Тайра ещё и от прошлой мысли не отделался, а сейчас ему и вовсе хватило нашей реакции, чтобы оценить свой вид. Но на поиски Анхелое меня всё-таки отправили, пригрозив в противном случае заслать меня с поручением к кому-нибудь из незнакомых демонов. Шутка Тайры, по-видимому, была не такой уж шуткой. 

\- Можешь не очень торопиться назад! – радостно крикнул мне вдогонку Тайра. Я предпочёл закрыться наглухо и даже не пытаться понять, чем же именно они планируют убивать время.

У себя Анхелое не оказалось: удивлённая Фиа отправила меня к Архангелу, дескать, туда заскочил, ещё более удивлённая жена Архангела сообщила, что они ушли вместе несколько часов назад. Не демон, а наказание какое-то, его вообще, кажется, невозможно найти... И Йори ещё что-то говорил про Хироку!

К озеру я вышел случайно, всё-таки заблудившись. Закон подлости сработал на все сто: именно там и обнаружился искомый демон. Он плескался где-то в центре озера, ныряя, как заправский дельфин: только белые разводы гривы под водой позволяли предположить, где он плывет. Но в конце концов Нессима подобрался к мелководью, и явление демона миру навевало на мысли о мифах, где русалки выныривали, выпрыгивая из воды почти целиком. Прекрасное зрелище, учитывая телосложение этого конкретного демона.

Анхелое, не открывая глаз, плашмя упал назад, и в поднятом им фонтане брызг поднялся снова: теперь уже, хм, тылом и немного дальше от меня. Мокрая грива облепила его голову, плечи и спину, а несколько прядей спускались на ягодицы, собираясь в интимной ложбинке белесым продолжением позвоночника. Я не ожидал, что она настолько длинная... Сухая казалась короче, до поясницы, может, самую малость ниже.

Анхелое запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо неласковому февральскому солнцу; меня пробрала запоздалая дрожь: в озере, может, и было тепло, но стоять вот так, открыв влажное тело всем ветрам... Я бы не решился. 

Что ж, на то я и не Анхелое Нессима.

Я кашлянул; на меня не обратили никакого внимания. Я кашлянул громче; реакция осталась той же. Когда я уже отчетливо и с намеком прочистил горло, Анхелое соизволил обернуться, демонстрируя широкую грудь с хорошо проработанными мышцами и торс, которому я завидовал совсем не белой завистью.

\- Что-то срочное? - неожиданно мягко и спокойно осведомился он, будто бы никто и не нарушал его уединение и не пялился на него сейчас. Посмотреть было, на что...

\- Вечный просил заглянуть на огонек, - у меня аж голос сел.

\- Что-то случилось? - демон подобрался.

\- Да нет, - я удивился: что за привычка к плохим новостям? - Просто сказал, что вы... - Нессима нахмурился; пришлось исправляться. – Ты нужен.

\- Ты спешишь? - неожиданно спросил демон. Я машинально ответил правду:

\- Предпочту повременить с возвращением.

\- Тогда пойдем со мной, - демон двинулся к берегу, нисколько не стесняясь своей наготы. 

Одевался он чисто символически: на мокрое голое тело натянул свободные штаны, накинул форменную куртку и босиком двинулся к дому. Кое-где Нессима уходил в снег по щиколотку, но, похоже, это его нисколько не смущало. 

Зато смутило Сибу. Кельнер встретил нас совсем недалеко от дома, и тут же накинулся на командира с возмущениями. Анхелое отнекивался и говорил, что и так не замёрзнет, а я смотрел на них с неожиданным умилением. Сиба с этими его переживаниями походил на взволнованную мамочку, отчитывающую ребёнка, а Анхелое был… Живым.

Вот оно, да. Первый раз настолько живым я видел его на Костре; правда, тогда и он уже хорошо принял на грудь, и я не намного отстал, а сегодня оба мы были трезвы и вели себя естественно. И сейчас я снова видел в нём не икону, не объект обожания и ненависти, не почти мифического демона, а того, кого Сиба так нежно любил и кого звали «Ане» его друзья. 

Ане. Мне понравилось, как это звучало. 

\- Сиро привёл того бывшего связного, о котором ты спрашивал, - спохватился Сиба уже на мосту. – Бьянка подогрела твой утренний глинтвейн, Сиро там поит того парня... А ты переоденься всё-таки, в самом деле, чего человека пугать.

Анхелое в ответ только хмыкнул, но просьбе внял. Мне пришлось подождать его под дверью комнаты, пока он одевался. Сиба, паршивец, наскоро осведомился о моих делах, получил столь же скомканный ответ и ускакал в лабораторию, на ходу проглядывая какие-то очередные бумажки с химическими формулами. 

В сапогах и форме Анхелое Нессима имел вид куда более представительный и надёжный, да и, чего греха таить, привычный, пусть даже волосы у него не высохли. А в общей кухне демона действительно ждал Сиро, уже знакомый мне одноглазый воздушник-сенсор, а ещё — глинтвейн и усатый пухленький дядечка, при виде которого Анхелое расцвёл в улыбке. Он тут же принялся дядечке кланяться и щебетать что-то на незнакомом мне языке, во время ответов успевая потягивать вино, а Сиро, не мудрствуя лукаво, наполнил кружку для меня и кивнул на единственный свободный стул: рядом с собой.

\- Тайра здесь? – невыразительным голосом поинтересовался он, глядя в свою кружку, когда я сел. Над горячим вином пар поднимался правильной спиралью. 

\- Да, - я ткнул в спираль пальцем. Та немедленно приобрела вид клыкастой пасти и сделала попытку цапнуть меня за палец; Сиро улыбался, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от чашки. 

Клыкастая пасть перетекла в пушистый шар на четырёх маленьких ножках и с двумя парами стрекозиных крыльев. Шар покружился над кружкой, пар над которой поднимался уже куда более естественно, и замер, а Сиро склонился к нему, почти касаясь дымки губами:

\- Это Сиро. Анхелое пока занят со мной. Когда вы освободитесь, скажи, куда ему подойти.

От щелчка ногтем шарик крутанулся на месте, повторил сказанное голосом Сиро и, когда создатель на него шикнул, пулей вылетел наружу, с лёгкостью пройдя через дверь. Очаровательно, просто очаровательно…

Интересный способ передавать новости. Совершенно обычный, судя по всему: вслед этому шарику пялился я один, даже усатый дядечка только проводил его взглядом и радостно защебетал что-то в ответ Анхелое, столь же радостно кланяясь. А я, убедившись, что шарик уже не вернётся, разглядывал фигурки из пара над кружкой Сиро. Не знаю, для меня или просто от скуки, но тот творил невероятные вещи: сидел и только тихо восторгался, потягивая горячее вино. После половины кружки пришлось снять куртку.

Ненадолго, впрочем: довольно скоро через дверь просочилось скособоченное подобие тюленя, оснащённого зачем-то оперёнными крыльями. Усатый дядечка поперхнулся на полуслове, а Анхелое хмыкнул и поймал его на ладонь.

Я не расслышал, что затарахтел голосом Тайры этот тюлень, но Анхелое тщетно пытался скрыть улыбку, а усатый дядечка слегка покраснел. На той части лица Сиро, что я видел, появилась кривая ухмылка. Все были в теме, кроме меня! Впрочем, стоило мне только мысленно потянуться к Тайре, как его жалобы на то, что им и потрахаться спокойно не дадут, стали известны и мне. Пространные жалобы с перечислением всех, кто не даёт, и в самом конце – указанием на место встречи.

\- Пора, - Анхелое ссадил крылатого тюленя на стол, где тот немедленно растаял. – Господин Шерфи, был очень рад встрече, надеюсь, она не станет последней. Сиро, - демон просто отсалютовал двумя пальцами, и Сиро отзеркалил его жест, поднимаясь с места. Очевидно, дядечку-Связного он просто сопровождал, и после Анхелое его нужно было отвести ещё куда-то.

И нам тоже пришло время идти. 

Я не следил, где мы плутали: увлёкся разглядыванием косичек в гриве демона. В расположении косичек системы таки не появилось, симметричны были разве что две довольно большие косы на висках, скреплённые тяжёлыми металлическими заколками-кольцами. А между тем в гриве то тут, то там мелькали заколки - маленькие, резные, не то деревянные, не то костяные: животные, птицы, листья… Их было много, но в общей массе волос они всё-таки терялись. Грива Анхелое Нессима полностью оправдывала своё название.

А ещё к ней не цеплялся всякий мусор с веток. Я выгреб из головы целую жменю старых листьев и веточек, которые поймал в волосы, а грива демона даже не растрепалась.

Меня несколько успокоил тот факт, что в волосах Вечного тоже запуталось несколько листиков, и Тайра их как раз вынимал, когда мы пришли. Самого Тайру спасла его любимая шапочка, очевидно. А место встречи оказалось Солнечным утёсом, уже почти родным мне: преимущественно с него начинались полёты Тайры, в том числе и те, в которых участвовал я. 

Завидев нас, Хирока отстранил руки довольного до безобразия Тайры и поднялся с камня, отряхивая штаны от налипшего снега. На его место тут же взобрался младший дракон, замер, приподнявшись на носки и балансируя руками.

\- Привет, - старший панибратски хлопнул демона по подставленной ладони. Анхелое старательно прятал улыбку, явно замечая то, чего был бы рад не видеть я: сбитую одежду, взъерошенные волосы, слишком довольные выражения лиц… Тайра так старательно не думал о проведённом времени, что меня это даже пугало.

\- Что хотели? – Нессима слегка поёжился под ветром, засунул руки в карманы. Резкий порыв ветра взметнул его волосы, застучали друг о друга заколки. Хирока ухмыльнулся, обошёл камень, не преминув задеть Тайру плечом, и вернулся обратно уже с луком и полным колчаном стрел; я опасливо посторонился: лук был, кажется, больше самого Вечного. Впрочем, рядом с Анхелое он смотрелся весьма органично.

\- Стреляй, - Хирока без церемоний вручил оружие демону, отошёл на пару шагов. - Тайра будет мишенью. Я слишком крупный.

\- Вальен, ты издеваешься? – Анхелое вздохнул, но всё-таки принялся цеплять к поясному ремню колчан. Лук временно доверили мне, и, признаться, я поразился тому, что этого монстра вообще можно было держать на вытянутой руке без видимых затруднений. Мне пришлось упереть его в ногу.

\- А похоже? - хмыкнул Вечный. - Да ладно, Нессима, тебе нужно всего лишь попасть, никто не требует от тебя убить дракона из лука.

"Попробуй еще попасть в этого вертлявого паразита" не прозвучало, но подразумевалось. 

\- Не знаю, зачем тебе это нужно, но ладно. Будешь должен.

\- В пределах разумного.

Тайра поднялся в воздух с того самого камня, и от первого же взмаха его крыльев меня отнесло на Анхелое. Спасибо демону: поймал, не дал упасть… Они с Хирокой стояли на земле до обидного твёрдо. 

Тайра для разминки пару раз кувыркнулся в воздухе, почти касаясь носом кончика своего же хвоста, и началась потеха.

Скорострельностью Ане давал фору эльфам из известных фильмов про Средиземье и хоббитов. Меткость, как потом выяснилось, тоже была на высоте: при всей своей подвижности Тайра далеко не от всех стрел смог увернуться. Приземлившись, он долго тряс руку Анхелое и хвалил демона, заикаясь на каждом слове. Потом они еще собирали стрелы, благодаря совместным усилиям обоих воздушных магов повисшие в воздухе, а Вечный наконец-то объяснил мне, зачем он это затеял.

\- Так это выглядит в идеале, - сообщил Хирока, наблюдая за шагающей по воздуху парочкой. - Ане - лучший лучник из присутствующих, но никого никогда не учит стрельбе. Для него это так же естественно, как дышать. Та же история, что со стихийными расами и их стихиями: они сами не знают, как обращаются к стихии. С метанием ножей у тебя всё хорошо, - Хирока ухмыльнулся, заметив моё смущение, - руки мы тебе слегка развили, так что я не думаю, что с луком будут серьёзные проблемы. Попробуем. Я найду тебе подходящий.

\- Только полегче, - не утерпел я, покосившись на оставленный на камне лук. Мой наставник хмыкнул и хлопнул меня по плечу:

\- Посмотрим.

Выбранный им для меня лук и в самом деле был легче и вообще меньше, да и не требовали от меня, слава богу, сразу же палить во все стороны. Сначала я учился верно натягивать тетиву, и стрелы мне Хирока грозился выдать ой как нескоро.

По ходу занятий я успевал болтать с Тайрой. Дракон рассказал мне уже порядком устаревшие, но всё-таки неизвестные мне новости моего мира, я слушал и вслух размышлял о том, как запутана жизнь, Хирока грозился надавать по ушам обоим за эти отвлечения – идиллия! Тем более что до рукоприкладства так и не доходило. К середине марта Тайра успел простыть снова и по большей части сидел где-нибудь в объятиях Хироки или у него на коленях, грелся, и наставник подходил ко мне, только чтобы что-нибудь поправить. Они всегда появлялись вместе, и я очень удивился, когда, придя на площадку после обеда, я обнаружил там одинокого хмурого Хироку. 

\- Совещание, - пояснил Вечный и повёл плечами. – Разминаемся сегодня вместе.

Только к концу разминки я почуял приближение знакомого сознания. Вечный, несомненно, тоже, но, в отличие от меня, он не сбился с ритма и даже не обернулся, когда Тайра появился в зоне прямой видимости. Бодро покашливая, младший дракон спешил к нам.

\- Послезавтра на работу, - отчитался он. – Хан весточку прислал, просил, чтобы я уже завтра у них был. 

Мне явственно представился скрип зубов Хироки, но тот только вздохнул и кивнул. 

В тот день мне всё-таки дали в руки стрелы. 

Стрелять предстояло в нарисованную на куске телячьей кожи мишень, растянутую между двух столбов. Хирока с Тайрой пристроились сбоку, в поле моего зрения, но так, чтобы я не мог в них нечаянно попасть. Я, правда, всё равно умудрился как-то. Слава богу, щит Тайры стрелу остановил, но, кажется, у меня появилось несколько седых волос в момент, когда я осознал, куда же она ушла. 

К вечеру Тайра снова нас оставил, и мне совершенно не понравилось его состояние. Но не бежать же за ним с вопросами, в самом деле... Думаю, это всё-таки было нормально: расстраиваться, когда приходится оставлять партнёра.

\- Хочешь посмотреть на работу портала? – уже в конце дня поинтересовался Хирока. За весь день мы едва ли перекинулись парой десятков слов, да и то – все по делу. 

\- Что я там забыл, - я вздохнул, в очередной раз натянул тетиву. – Только душу травить. 

Наставник только невесело хмыкнул и постучал себя по виску согнутым пальцем. Реакция у меня на это была одна и весьма очевидная: я прислушался к тому, что только-только научился отфильтровывать. К Тайре – целиком. 

Коннект не может оставлять равнодушным, тем более что я действительно сблизился с Тайрой за то время, что мы знакомы. Я догадывался, что открытый и общительный дракон будет скучать, но даже не представлял себе, как грядущая разлука ощущалась с его стороны.

Стрела ушла в цель, и только тогда я обернулся к Хироке:

\- Я приду.

Я попал в «десятку». Чудом, не иначе. 

Этой парочке определённо стоит научиться говорить прямо о своих желаниях и не вуалировать их ничего не значащими фактами. Что мне тот портал, в самом деле... А вот проводить Тайру - достойная причина придти.

Портал открывался в полдень. Я чуть не опоздал к нужному времени, сцепившись языками с Сибой, и вломился в уединённый домик на окраине базы – его построили специально, чтобы не демонстрировать портал лишний раз, - как раз в тот момент, когда пространство разломилось по вертикали искрящейся трещиной. 

Почти сразу из этого разлома появился Хан, следом за ним – Тимаринели, на ходу ещё продолжавший махать кому-то. Оба встретили Тайру объятиями, потом последовали не очень братские и куда более долгие объятия Тайры с Вечным – и настала моя очередь. Честно говоря, я не ожидал, да и Тайра тоже решился на это только в последний момент, и всем своим существом он выражал скорбь от столь скорой разлуки. Он вернулся бы, конечно, к тому же, здесь оставался Хирока… Но… Но.

Знал Тайра, знал Вечный, знал я: не просто как по объекту коннекта, но как по человеку, непутёвому и нерадивому ученику его любовника, магу-недоучке и выходцу из другого мира, – в общем, по мне самому дракон тоже будет скучать.

А потом Хана с Тимом забрал Анхелое, и Тайра вошёл в портал. И всё закончилось: в тот миг, когда дракон окончательно растворился в ярком свете, у меня в голове будто захлопнулась какая-то дверца. Вечный ощущал это почти так же, и, пусть к этому ощущению невозможно привыкнуть, ему оно хотя бы знакомо. Мне же без Тайры, постоянно присутствовавшего в моей голове больше двух месяцев, было…

В общем, в тот вечер я впервые в жизни напился, чтобы забыться.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

Буквально через два дня после отбытия Тайры случился первый в моей здешней жизни переезд: Ден задумал перебраться поближе к жилищу своего номинального партнера, я увязался за ним. Естественно, с его глубочайшего одобрения. Строго говоря, Ден просто поставил меня перед фактом грядущего переезда и помог собрать вещи. 

Вещей у меня развелось до странного много: книги, одежда, тренировочное оружие… Что-то дарили, что-то одалживали, что-то выдавали. 

Нашёлся даже увесистый мешочек с деньгами. После долгих расспросов всех подряд я выяснил, что это мне ещё на новый год Сиба занёс и оставил «стипендию» и забыл мне об этом сказать. В итоге с Сибой и Денвером мы эти деньги и потратили: они вывели меня в ближайший городок и провели по лавкам. Съестные ряды оставили меня равнодушным, ночёвка на постоялом дворе и вовсе ничем не порадовала, в платяной лавке оказалось скучно, зато из книжной меня вытаскивали за шкирку. От «стипендии» за десять месяцев у меня осталась треть, зато в новый дом я въезжал с кучей книг и новёхоньким собственным луком: напоследок друзья завели меня к оружейнику. Стрелять из него я пока, правда, почти не умел. Но учился.

Только это я, в общем-то, и делал: учился. К привычному ритму жизни «до Тайры» я вернулся без особого труда: человек скотина такая, что ко всему привыкает, было бы время. Время было. 

И я не просто привык, я полюбил эту жизнь и это место. Полюбил давно, а осознал вот именно тогда, когда закончил раскладывать вещи в новом доме и в первый раз осознал его таковым. 

\- Ты просто светишься, - хмыкнул тогда Ден, спиной вперёд падая на кровать. В этом доме мебель стояла немного по-другому и коек было всего три: у пустых стен и под окном. Она-то мне и досталась как самому жаркому. 

\- Нравится мне здесь, - я навалился на подоконник, упираясь на руки. Вид был шикарный: под окном рос, загораживая всё, куст сирени. Она ещё только-только набрала почки, но ближе к лету, чую, я буду спать, окутанный этим ароматом. 

\- Здорово же, - Денвер вытянулся во весь рост, закинул руки за голову. Не то, чтобы он был особенно рослым, но ни макушкой, ни пальцами ног он спинок кровати не касался. 

\- А то.

И вправду – здорово.

На новоселье заглянул Алькар, уже давно не поломанный. С собой он принес новости о том, что кого-то из их с Деном общих знакомых забрали на работу в Шестую зону, связным, а из Шестой приехала какая-то девочка, но с базы её быстро увезли. Ден отнёсся к этому рассказу с философским смирением привыкшего к подобному человека, а меня такой «обмен специалистами» заинтриговал. У Алькара я выпытал всё, что он знал, но знал он, в общем-то, немного: сам к связи между мирами он отношения не имел, в круг тех, кто имел, вхож не был, особенно этой темой не интересовался.

Мне оставалось только смирить своё любопытство до лучших времён и потом спросить у того, кто отношение имел, в круг был вхож, темой интересовался и при этом ещё и не вызывал у меня священного трепета пополам с нервной дрожью.

Тимаринели, приметного человека-пса, я выловил с трудом: им с Ханом вскоре грозила переброска обратно на работу, так что оба были нарасхват. И если Хан со своей участью смирился, то Тим в гробу видел всех, кому так неожиданно понадобились консультации.

Последнее Тим сообщил в глубоко нецензурной форме. Меня аж ностальгия взяла: давно я не слышал, чтобы кто-то так матерился на родном мне великом и могучем!

Но (не иначе, как по великому блату) моё праздное любопытство бедолага всё-таки удовлетворил.

В его группе было пять душ: Тайра, они с Ханом и двое ребят из других Зон, наяда и человек. Им полагалось работать всем вместе, для того группу и формировали, но иногда кто-то отсутствовал: так, Тайру отпустили к Вечному, а потом Хан с Тимом задержались на родине чуть дольше, чем полагалось. Значит, кто-то другой оставался в моём мире: баланс-то всё равно нужно было соблюсти, чтобы не случилось общемирового коллапса...

Так их и подбирали, Связных: чтобы в каждый момент существования мира там был примерно одинаковый уровень, хм, магической силы. Кто их подбирал? Тим не знал, знал только Архангел, но к нему я с подобными вопросами точно не пошёл бы. 

\- Связных как-то по-особенному готовят? – следующий вопрос у меня был поближе к «телу». 

\- Ну ты нашёл, кого спросить… - Тим задумчиво потянул себя за ухо, тут же встопорщил оба. - Поинтересуйся у Хана или хотя бы у Сиро, я знаю, что его в Пятую будут отправлять.

\- А ты почему не знаешь? 

\- Да я там оказался только потому, что Хан за меня просил, - он смутился. – У меня ни сил особенных, ни умений, достоинство только одно – сцепка с Ханом. Когда его в первый раз отправляли, у меня ещё метки не было, я б подох тут без него, безо всякой связи. Михаль вошёл в положение и отправил меня тоже. Как был, без подготовки.

Сцепка? Метка? Это что-то новенькое. Начнём с того, что я и о самом факте наличия подготовки узнал только что, а тут ещё и такие подробности… 

\- Метки? – всё-таки определился я со следующим вопросом, запихивая поглубже неподобающее любопытство на счёт обстоятельств встречи этого паренька с демоном и этой их таинственной «сцепки». 

\- Смотри, - Тим оттянул ворот рубахи, показывая ключицы. Ровно между ними на светлой коже была татуировка: вытянутый вертикально ромб, в верхней части дважды перечёркнутый лежащими на «спинке» полумесяцами, нижний больше, верхний меньше. – Это метка. Сама она чисто технически – просто рисунок, сообщающий о том, что носитель смешал кровь с демоном в принудительном порядке. Есть у демонов такая внутренняя, в смысле, видовая магия… - Тим, убедившись, что я всё разглядел, выпустил ворот. – Они почему-то всегда точно знают, серьёзны ли их чувства или так, на ночь, на две, на месяц… И вот если вдруг их любовь всей жизни или просто очень дорогое им существо, может, близкий друг... Если кто-то, дорогой им, оказывается при смерти и спасти его может только чудо – они совершают это чудо. Ритуал называется становлением, суть его в том, что демон даёт свою кровь и часть своей силы другому существу. Стихия принимает становлённого как юного демона, а у них в раннем детстве регенерация бешеная, так что вся смертельная опасно  
сть быстро исчезает, остаётся связь. Если есть желание, метку можно активировать, тогда связь станет неразрывной и двусторонней, а если нет – метка остаётся просто забавной татуировкой, а становлённый блистает умениями и живёт в полтора-два раза дольше, чем предполагалось. 

Я очень жалел, что не могу законспектировать. 

\- Что значит – активировать?

Тим страдальчески на меня посмотрел и уже открыл рот, чтобы снова признаться, очевидно, в незнании, но спасение, как водится, пришло извне и неожиданно.

\- Тебе покороче или подлиннее? – поинтересовался Хан, неведомо как возникая за плечом товарища. В честь хорошей погоды он шастал по базе в облегающей майке и вызывал обильное слюноотделение у всех ценителей мужского тела, а сизая грива по тому же случаю оказалась сплетена в косу. Длинную и толстую косу. 

\- Мне попонятнее, - я поудобнее устроился на шатком заборчике. С этого недоразумения из штакетника я чуть не свалился, когда Хан неожиданно возник рядом. Мы с Тимом выбрали его как место заседания только потому, что он стоял в тени, а ещё он был достаточно неудобен, чтобы на него никто не посягал, кроме нас. За заборчиком колосилась трава, в которой уже проглядывали заботливо взращенные подсолнухи. 

\- Во время ритуала демон буквально вливает свою кровь в чужое тело, - помедлив, начал Хан, глядя прямо на меня. Я помню, когда-то я счёл его глаза совершенно обычными… Так вот, ничего подобного. Дело не в оттенке, а в… Выражении? Отражении? Он был похож на медузу, вот что. Это не очень заметно, пока он не смотрит в упор, как сейчас. На медузу – или на удава. Я едва заставлял себя улавливать смысл его слов. – И она начинает работать. Но она всё ещё остаётся чужой кровью, чужеродным составом. Активация метки заставляет изменяться всю кровь носителя: в Тиме сейчас течёт кровь демона. Если бы у него были хотя бы ничтожные способности к магии, не важно, какой, моя стихия приняла бы его, как своего сына, он стал бы водным магом. Активация метки не затрагивает внешность носителя или его характер, физиология изменяется незначительно… Но появляется, - Хан коснулся пальцами своего виска, виска Тима, - связь. Не на уровне коннекта, более того, это работает иначе, но появляется. Ещё вопросы?

\- Это значит, что мне стоит прекратить их задавать? – да-да, знаю, тактичности ни на грош, да и мозги в этот киоск сегодня не завезли. 

Хан только хмыкнул:

\- Это значит, что я предлагаю тебе спросить сразу всё.

Да уж, иногда банан это просто банан. 

Хорошо Тиму, сидит себе, опёрся на Хана, за его руку держится… 

Я уже настолько привык к своей эмпатии, что не сосредотачивался на ней, эмпатия стала просто каналом восприятия наравне со слухом, зрением и так далее. Но сейчас просто бросалось в глаза (в мозг, не знаю, в нервы), как едва заметно потёрся затылком о ханово плечо Тим, как посветлели от едва сдерживаемой нежности глаза демона. Даже мне захотелось поёжиться и прижаться к чьему-нибудь плечу.

Я широко улыбнулся и снова попытался устроиться удобнее:

\- Так что там с подготовкой связных для работы в разных мирах?..

Ну, мог бы и сам догадаться, что эта подготовка включает в себя главным образом изучение культуры мира и особенностей жизни в нём. А Хан это всё изложил так пространно, что у меня окончательно затек зад, пока я вникал, а Тим успел задремать у него в объятиях. Чтоб я ещё раз взялся задавать вопросы Хану Нармо, не убедившись предварительно, что я удобно сижу и в состоянии выслушать пространную лекцию! Уж лучше слушать лекции Вечного, те хоть практическую пользу имеют…

Кстати, о Вечном. Он уже почти три недели где-то пропадал, и за мной на тренировках следила Натан. Я просто отрабатывал всё, что уже знал, а учить чему-то новому меня фламма не рисковала. Мне и так уже осточертел запах мази от ожогов, а если я ещё что-то без Вечного с собой сотворю – он же меня в порошок сотрёт…

Ах, да, главная новость: я начал учиться работать с магией огня. 

В середине апреля Бьянка, наконец, избавилась от моего общества: я добился пресловутого ощущения стихии во всем теле, и мы с Хирокой начали собственно магические тренировки. 

Это было... Странно. Очень. Мы начали с больших объемов энергии, и в ходе первого же занятия я каким-то весьма таинственным образом (или, вероятнее, нечаянным движением) укоротил себе волосы почти до привычной мне стрижки. Потом, когда поток сузился, стало полегче (и безопаснее). Ден все равно ржал, как конь, каждый раз, когда видел меня в течение дня, перемазанного - на всякий случай - противоожоговой мазью и всколоченного. Слава богу, копотью я не покрывался. Вернее, я успевал её смыть до того, как меня видел Ден. 

В отсутствие Хироки на мои тренировки стал заглядывать ещё Фрей Художник, иллюзионист. Он и раньше заходил: Хирока, будучи магом огня, имел дело с иллюзиями, и, хотя их c Фреем силы отличались по природе, у них было, о чём поговорить. Я же Фрея совершенно не знал, но почему-то теперь, когда компанию мне составляла только Натан, я видел его куда чаще, чем раньше. И каждый раз, когда я после окончания тренировки плёлся домой, мы болтали на какие-то отвлечённые темы.

Как и практически все вокруг меня, он был одновременно совершенно обычным и невыразимо мне чуждым. В общем-то, конкретно он – даже побольше других. О причине этой его отличности я его даже однажды спросил.

Дело было вечером, после тренировки. Мы добрели до полянки, которую облюбовали отдыхающие Гончие, и присоединились к ним, без особых затей усевшись на траву. Фрей мне рассказывал очередную байку из своей насыщенной жизни, а я его беззастенчиво разглядывал, пока выдалась возможность. И, когда он закончил рассказ, я не утерпел:

\- Ты не похож на других Гончих.

\- В каком плане? - Фрей оторопел. Смена темы была неожиданной и кардинальной: байка касалась похода на рыбалку на восточном побережье Веритаса, славном своей переменчивой погодой.

\- В основном внешне, - я сцепил пальцы на коленях. От прямого взгляда – Фрей очень редко моргал – становилось не по себе.

\- Большая часть людей-Гончих - выходцы из Веритаса и Триша, - иллюзионист пожал плечами. - Я аргарец.

Аргар… Про Аргар я знал только то, что Гончих там мало. И ещё в Аргаре делали очень вкусное вино, Сиба меня угощал.

\- Это правда, что в Аргаре почти нет нелюдей? – вопрос сорвался с языка как-то сам собой. 

\- Правда, - тон Фрея неуловимо изменился.

\- Почему?

\- Убивают, - прозвучало просто и почти безэмоционально, но у меня мурашки побежали по загривку. - Даже Гончих, если доказывают, что они не являются чистокровными людьми. 

\- И даже демонов?

\- У нас нет ни одного демонического клана, - Фрей хмыкнул. - А если они путешествуют через Аргар, их не трогают. Слишком опасные. 

\- Но сами они у вас не живут, - это не было вопросом, но Фрей кивнул, подтверждая:

\- Не живут. 

Жаль. Было бы интересно посмотреть на аргарских демонов.

Различать их по странам происхождения я не мог, но уже знал, что светловолосые и светлокожие Анхелое Нессима и Хан Нармо – веританцы, а светлокожая, но яркая Бьянка Тесс – трианка (из Триша). Сиба рассказывал, что за морем, на втором материке живут похожие на наших азиатов и местных кихенейцев «бледные моли», демоны из дома Иерани, и загорелые светлокудрые гиганты, но к тому времени имён стало слишком много, и их я уже не запомнил. 

Фрей напоминал мне тех самых никогда не виданных светлокудрых гигантов с незапоминающимся именем. Смуглый, с русыми, выгоревшими до соломенного волосами, он смело и спокойно смотрел на мир прозрачными серо-зелёными глазами. А вот мир смотрел на него в ответ с опаской: лично у меня от каждого прямого взгляда в лицо Художнику мороз пробегал по коже.

После того разговора с ним я начал не только прислушиваться, но и присматриваться. В последние полтора века тут активно шло смешение кровей, но всё равно получалось разделить окружающих по крайней мере по трём государствам. Третьей группой наряду с жителями Веритаса и Триша были лиссарцы, существа тонкие-звонкие, все из себя такие воздушные и невесомые. Веританцы, даром что тоже «светлые» в смысле окраса, казались крепче и сильнее.

Эмри — существ типа человека-пса Тимаринели — всех скопом можно было отнести к лиссарцам: там они появились, оттуда распространились по миру. Недавно, меньше пятидесяти лет прошло. Среди эмри ещё не успело смениться и нескольких поколений.

Рядом с рослым мускулистым Ханом Тим смотрелся особенно занятно и даже комично. Жаль, что наблюдать за ними обоими я мог не так уж часто. После того достопамятного разговора я их вообще очень долго не видел: в следующий раз они должны были появиться дома почти через полгода.

А вот с живым образцом сферического трианца в вакууме мне удалось ознакомиться практически во всех подробностях очень быстро. И, как водится, история знакомства заслуживает отдельного упоминания.

…Смеркалось. Я шёл домой после тренировки, закончившейся коротким разговором с Художником о мастерстве иллюзий и заверениями Натан в том, что Хирока вот-вот вернётся. Я успел помыться и сейчас сушил волосы, размышляя об особенностях поведения в душе лиссаранок и веританок в компании особи противоположного пола. Лиссаранка огрела меня полотенцем и завизжала что-то про маньяков и убийства, а веританская девчушка сначала выглянула наружу и убедилась, что дверью ошиблись они, а не я. Разобрались, конечно, но этого происшествия мне хватило, чтобы занять мысли до самого дома.

Не буду врать, что я жил далеко от душевой и путь вышел долгим. Впрочем, не важно.

Важно то, что в это время я совершенно не следил за тем, что вокруг меня происходит, и изумился, когда обнаружил, что я стою перед своей койкой, а с неё на меня неодобрительно и немного испуганно смотрит незнакомый парнишка. Ден рядом давился хохотом, да и уголки губ этого мальчика подрагивали в улыбке, но мне стало чудовищно неловко.

Я не придумал ничего лучше, чем буркнуть:

\- Привет, - и начать застёгивать рубашку, которую только-только расстегнул. Ден не выдержал и заржал в голос, а мальчик слегка покраснел и выпрямился, чинно сложив руки на коленях:

\- Здравствуйте. Можно я у вас тут посижу?

\- Можно, - осторожно откликнулся я, застегнувшись до конца. Не то, чтобы я был категорически против прилюдного обнажения, но не так же неожиданно! – А чем тебя смущает наличие свободной кровати?

Мальчик покраснел ещё больше и скосил взгляд на ту самую соседнюю койку, которую я ему предлагал. Его смущение щекоткой отдавалось в позвоночнике. 

\- У Вас тепло, - признался парнишка, устав, очевидно, сверлить взглядом ровно натянутое покрывало. На меня он старался не смотреть. То ли Ден ему уже что-то интересное про меня рассказал, то ли он меня иррационально опасался, то ли даже полуобнажённая моя тушка смутила его слишком сильно, я уже и не знаю. 

Денвер, скотина, всё ещё хихикал и явно не планировал ничего объяснять. Мы с новым жильцом изучали друг на друга с равным радушием двух уставших, но очень вежливых людей. Мне было попросту лень думать, а вот что двигало им – ума не приложу.

Когда мне надоело стоять и смотреть на его милую детскую мордашку, мы всё-таки познакомились и поздоровались. Ден к тому времени успокоился и только широко улыбался.

Мальчик оказался трианским аристократом неожиданно высокого полёта: принцем, младшим из… Сколько их там было... В общем, самым младшем. Старшие все оказались при деле, а младшенькому, любимцу плодовитой королевы, не хватило должности при дворе, подобающей его статусу. Весьма кстати он оказался Гончим и, как только это подтвердилось, мальчика отправили сюда. 

Принц, Итан, оказался добрым, вежливым и тихим. Будучи юношей утонченным и воспитанным, он искренне смущался, глядя на меня, пусть даже я при свете уже не раздевался. Ден и вовсе перебрался ко мне уже тогда, когда Итан уснул. Утром, правда, всё равно его высочество покраснело до кончиков ушей, когда увидело Денвера в моей койке. Я к тому моменту уже оделся и собрался выходить, а Ден бессовестно дрых: у него выдался полный выходной.

\- Доброго утра, - пролепетал принц, натягивая до самого подбородка одеяло. – Вы не подождёте минутку? Боюсь, мне будет нужна помощь…

Я подождал. Мальчик отчаянно смущался своей наготы, но собирался быстро и энергично, в рекордно короткие сроки умылся и привёл в порядок удивительно пышные русые волосы. Косичка получилась короткая, но толстая. Если бы я не сжёг себе волосы во время первых экспериментов с огнём, у меня бы уже тоже была почти такая же, только тоньше, а так приходилось зачёсывать и закалывать волосы, чтобы хотя бы не лезли в лицо. Заколки нервировали меня только первые несколько раз, пока я не осознал всю их практическую значимость. Спаленной гривы мне не хватило, пришлось чуть не укоротить себе ресницы, чтобы не беситься из-за «бабских» вещичек.

\- Тебе куда? – поинтересовался я, когда мы немного отошли от дома.

\- К Ане, - мальчик светло улыбнулся, глянув на меня. Он был мне по подбородок, но возникало ощущение, что я смотрю на равного мне по росту человека. 

\- К кому? – я не сразу сообразил.

\- Анех… Анхе-ло-е, - мальчик выговорил сложное имя не сразу и повторно споткнулся на фамилии, кажется, просто от волнения. – Нес-Несси…

\- Анхелое Нессима, - подсказал обладатель имени, неведомо как появившись на моём пути. Я чуть не столкнулся с ним и тихо выругался, а демон только хмыкнул:

\- Извини. Здравствуй, Итан. Добро пожаловать.

Мальчик радостно вскрикнул и бросился к Нессима на шею, задрыгал ногами, дожидаясь, пока его поставят на землю. По сравнению с Анхелое он казался особенно худеньким и хрупким. Чёрт возьми, это выглядело невероятно мило!

\- Ну я пошёл? – я сделал шаг в сторону, отходя от обнимающейся парочки, потом ещё один, и ещё, и просто ушёл, так и не дождавшись внятного ответа. Анхелое, правда, как-то странно дёрнул головой, что, возможно, было призвано изобразить кивок. 

Вечером – не этим, следующим, - Итан рассказал нам, что Анхелое был старым другом его отца и добровольно взял шефство над ним самим. Пока он рассказывал, я сравнивал их с Деном: Денвер родился в Веритасе, но мать его была трианкой, и смешение крови сделало Деньку непохожим ни на тех, ни на других. Рядом со «сферическим трианцем в вакууме» (естественно, король и его супруга родом были из собственного королевства) он выглядел особенно любопытно, благо возможностей сравнить его с веританцами мне выпало предостаточно. 

В этнографию я углубился после очередного разговора с Фреем на тему различий в народах разных стран. В моём мире не было таких чётких различий, как здесь. Вероятно, потому, что мой мир населён людьми: даже здесь различия нелюдей разных рас ярче. Да взять хотя бы демонов! Ни у кого из людей я не видел такого чистого синего цвета глаз, как у Анхелое, или столь же чистого белого цвета волос. Льняные, как у Хироки или Сиро, попадались часто, выгоревшие соломенные головы вроде Сибиной и того чаще, и русых я видел предостаточно, а вот белые…

\- Это всё потому, что он демон, - пояснил Фрей, когда я заговорил об этом. – Ты сам сказал, внешние признаки у них ярче. Попробуй усилить все цвета во внешности любого веританца – и ты получишь какого-нибудь из веританских демонов.

\- А что, их прям много – веританских демонов? – я удивился.

\- Не то, чтобы… - Фрей пожал плечами. – Всего в мире семнадцать Домов, в каждом по две-три ветви. Четыре из Домов приходятся на Веритас, два на Триш, все остальные раскиданы по миру по одному-два на страну. В одном Доме – до тридцати представителей, редко больше. А теперь представь, сколько в Веритасе живёт других нелюдей. И представь, сколько людей. 

Полторы тысячи демонов…

В моём мире было почти семь миллиардов жителей. Здесь их должно быть меньше по естественным причинам, но пусть даже три, два миллиарда, из которых только полторы тысячи относятся к определённой расе... У меня мурашки побежали по коже.

\- Они долго живут, - Фрей понимающе улыбнулся, заметив, как у меня вытянулось лицо. – И их очень тяжело убить: отличные бойцы, располагают мощной стихийной защитой, иммунитет на зависть многим, регенерируют как ящерицы. Но демоны редко заводят больше двух детей. Их спасает то, что кровь передаётся по женской линии, и полукровка может родиться только у мужчины от женщины другой расы. Демоница всегда продолжит род. И уже во втором колене родства демоны одной семьи могут заводить собственных детей, хотя это и не одобряется и практически не практикуется.

\- Ты так много о них знаешь…

\- Они мне нравятся, - просто объяснил иллюзионист, поднимаясь с травы. – Пойдём-ка, Ярре, тучи собираются. Не хотелось бы попасть под дождь.

Я его вполне понимал: мне бы тоже не хотелось. 

Фрей оказался полностью прав. Дождь зарядил, как только я дошёл до дома, даже всё-таки зацепил меня краем: кто-то зачем-то закрыл дом на ключ и засунул ключ далеко под крыльцо, пришлось повозиться, выуживая его. Это странно, ни прошлый, ни этот дом мы с Деном никогда не закрывали. Техническая возможность была, в дверь врезан замок, а со внутренней стороны есть ещё и щеколда, но зачем? Красть у своих тут никто не стал бы, звери не ходили. 

Причина была проста и невероятна: кто-то, скорее всего, Итан, очень не хотел, чтобы его наставника кто-то беспокоил. На койке принца самозабвенно дрых Анхелое Нессима собственной персоной, и ему эта кровать была тютелька в тютельку от макушки до пяток. Демон ещё и лежал на боку, трогательно подложив под голову локоть. Укрыт он был почему-то моим одеялом.

Не знаю, каким чудом, но мне удалось его не разбудить. Как-то было бы неловко. Анхелое определённо снилось что-то приятное. 

Проснулся он через пару часов. В отличие от всех моих знакомых, ему не понадобилось и нескольких секунд, чтобы вернуться к реальности: в один миг его эмоциональное поле вибрировало от тёплых эмоций, в следующий уже всё успокоилось, словно кто-то запустил загрузку компьютера. Никаких медленных затуханий, только резкое пробуждение, только хардкор. 

Зашевелился демон через полминуты, я засёк. И, поднявшись, сонным он совершенно не выглядел. Мне бы так…

\- Здравствуй, - голос у него всё-таки слегка сел. – Извини, что вломился.

\- Да ничего страшного, - я отложил книгу. – Чаю?

\- Не хотел бы вас стеснять, - Анхелое встал, повёл плечами, как будто тело всё-таки затекло, но потянуться он стеснялся. За окном особенно сильный порыв ветра качнул куст сирени, громыхнуло. – Впрочем…

Да, я бы тоже не хотел никуда идти в такую погоду.

Разогревание чая много времени не заняло: греть чайник в руках я научился в первые же дни работы с огнём. Это требовало намного меньших усилий, нежели производство непосредственно огня, тем более что нечто подобное я неосознанно делал всю жизнь, выделяя тепло в окружающее пространство в количествах куда больше общечеловеческих. Когда Хирока показал, как это прекратить, я понял, что до этого не прекращал никогда.

Ради чайника нужно было всего лишь сконцентрироваться на ладонях. 

Анхелое следил за мной с едва уловимым любопытством. Тот факт, что это самое любопытство просачивалось из-под мощного щита, заставлял задуматься, насколько же на самом деле интересно этому демону то, что я творю.

Или он, как это иногда бывает, приподнял щит.

\- При тебе что, никогда не грели чай? – всё-таки уточнил я, заливая заварку кипятком. 

\- Так - никогда.

Я уже не стал уточнять, как же: к тому моменту, как мне ответили, я наполовину забрался на чердак в поисках запасной кружки.

Надо отдать должное этому миру: до чаёв в пакетиках они ещё не дошли, и, пусть их местные напоминали скорее просто травяные сборы, но это было вкусно. Особенно с ягодами, напоминающими нашу калину на вид, но куда слаще. Нечто вроде сахара. 

Впрочем, настоящий сахар здесь тоже был. Мне нравилось и без него, а вот Анхелое намешал себе нечто невероятное с сахаром, теми самыми ягодами, ещё парочкой видов сушёных, которые я принёс по его просьбе, и парой капель вина из фляжки, которая была у демона с собой. 

\- Не рекомендую пробовать, - предупредил он в ответ на моё молчаливое удивление. – Наш иммунитет оно укрепляет, твой угробит к лешему. 

\- Да я даже не запомнил, что ты туда сыпал…

Анхелое улыбнулся и тут же спрятал улыбку в кружке. Дневной сон всё-таки оставил на нём свой след: слегка съехали заколки, фиксирующие основание кос на висках, спуталась чёлка, слиплись ресницы… Я отмечал это всё машинально, вглядываясь в лицо демона. 

Ресницы у него абсолютно шикарные. Они очень густые, и не белые, как волосы, а серые, на первый взгляд – как будто пылью припорошенные. Брови были на пару тонов светлее, однако тоже не дотягивали до снежной белизны гривы.

Чай мы пили молча. Эта тишина просто обязана была стать неловкой, но почему-то так и не стала, даже когда чай закончился, и Анхелое, жестом спросив разрешения, снова вытянулся на койке принца, на этот раз – головой в другую сторону, чтобы видеть меня. А может, он всё ещё следил за чайником: тот стоял у моей кровати, на подоконнике, вместе с батареей чашек. Пока его на меня не уронили, мы не торопились заводить себе стол, обходились парой досок, которые клали на кровать для пущей твёрдости подставки. 

Одну из этих досок я чуть не уронил себе на ногу, когда в дом вломился Ден, нарушив тишину руганью.

\- Нет, ну ты представляешь! – с порога начал он, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на гостя. – Эта скотина меня даже не предупредила о переводе в другую группу, я всё узнал, когда уже пришёл на занятие в старую! Матильда ещё вчера ему всё передала и сказала перенаправить, и Тильгана в курсе был, и Кельнера предупредили об изменениях, а Гельшер… Ой, здравствуй, Анхелое…

Нессима молча отсалютовал и устроился в прежней позе: ладонь на спинке кровати, подбородок на ладони. Он явно был готов слушать дальше. Ден ожидания оправдал, разве что сбавил тон:

\- Гельшер, сволочь, сделал удивлённый вид, дескать, он послал фамилиара, но тот, видимо, не долетел. Знаю я, как он посылает фамилиаров, и какие у него фамилиары, видел… Он вконец охренел уже, если ему так не нравятся змеи, оборотни или я лично, не надо было меня брать в группу! А он взял и жалуется с тех пор, а когда выпал шанс легально от меня избавиться – он мне палки в колёса ставит!

\- Кто это такой вообще? – осторожно уточнил я, на ходу поймав Дена в объятия. Он ойкнул, когда его обдало горячим паром, но сопротивляться не стал: так и впрямь было проще высушиться.

\- Да химик... - проворчал Денвер, выпутываясь-таки из рубашки. Он стыдливо отворачивался, но всё равно раздевался, сочтя, видимо, простуду более реальной угрозой, нежели внимание Анхелое Нессима. – Ядами занимается. Наставник. Матильда, мой куратор, давно договаривалась с другим наставников, что, когда у него освободится место, он меня к себе возьмёт, и сегодня я уже с ним должен был заниматься. Абсолютно в другое время. Уже все об этом знали, кроме, блин, меня, а Гельшер…

\- Я понял.

\- Ну не сволочь ли, а?

\- Гельшер – это тот полноватый кихенеец? – неожиданно уточнил Анхелое. Денька вздохнул, привычно сел на мою кровать:

\- Он самый. Знаешь его?

\- Наслышан, - демон хмыкнул. – Если тебя это утешит, ты не первый, кто на него жалуется. Только все остальные сразу шли к Сибе.

\- Да ну, чего его отвлекать, и так времени свободного нет…

\- Время, чтобы напиваться с Алькаром, у него есть, значит, всё не так плохо. В общем, сходи. Лишним не будет.

Неуместный смешок мне удалось подавить. Какое точное определение занятости Сибы… Когда я заходил к нему в последние три раза, он был или занят, или пьян. Алькар не отставал.

\- У него есть причина так пить? – уточнил я. Нессима махнул рукой:

\- У него есть возможность.

Таинственно. Ну да ладно.

Вскоре после прихода Дена стих дождь, и Анхелое засобирался домой. Ну, как – засобирался... Он накинул на плечи куртку, скрутил волосы в жгут, чтобы не мешались, слегка поклонился и ушёл, не утруждая себя словесными прощаниями. Денвер, поворчав ещё немного на счёт учёбы, вытянулся на койке и уснул, а я всё ещё был слишком бодр и взвинчен, чтобы последовать его примеру.

Под вновь начавшимся дождиком я догулял до озера и пару часов проторчал там, пока мне не надоело сидеть под дождём и пронизывающим ветром. Но прогулка помогла мне вернуть душевное равновесие, хотя на сушку одежды я потратил немало времени.

С того дня дожди стали обычным делом. С некоторой натугой я вспомнил, что в прошлом году было так же, только тогда я не обращал на это особенного внимания, занятый начавшимися занятиями и поглощённый депрессией. Возможно, ей полагалось бы начаться и сейчас, но…

Почему-то я чувствовал себя на своём месте и был по-прежнему весьма доволен жизнью, пусть жизнь эта и протекала сейчас практически в стопроцентной влажности. Даже занятия с Хирокой мы перенесли в помещение.

Волей случая на полторы недели к нам присоединилась та самая группа огненных, с которой я сталкивался на зимнем костре: их наставник куда-то уезжал и просил Вечного подменить его, а у Хироки было не так много свободного времени, чтобы впихнуть в своё расписание ещё и группу. 

Уж не знаю, чем так прониклись самые неприятные люди в группе, но с того времени со мной начали здороваться и осведомляться о моих делах при каждой встрече. Это было… Забавно. Но в то время Денька снова уехал к своему Келу на положенные две недели, и завтрак в компании, скажем, Сони оказался неплохой альтернативой завтраку в одиночестве.

С одиночеством, в общем-то, сейчас у меня вообще было туговато: на полную мощность работающая на приём эмпатия не позволяла чувствовать себя одиноким абсолютно никогда, и, хотя очень многого об эмоциях окружающих я предпочёл бы не знать вовсе, мне нравилось это ощущение. Ох, как же чертовски оно мне нравилось!

А в совокупности с развивающейся потихоньку интуицией эмпатия давала очаровательные плоды.

Например, где-то в третий или четвёртый солнечный денёк после окончания дождливого периода я беспричинно чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым и не желал выяснять, откуда же пришло ко мне это чувство. Неожиданное понимание – «от Вечного» - оказалось сравнимо с ударом пыльным мешком по голове: оглушённым я чувствовал себя довольно долго, и это ощущение тоже было знакомым до колик, как и то самое тёплое счастье Вечного, его ласковое удовольствие, которое я ловил по его каналу до сих пор всего один раз в жизни.

Спрятаться от мира и растянуть приятное ожидание не удалось даже в лесу.

Я был полностью готов ко встрече, но всё-таки вздрогнул, когда раздалось довольное:

\- Эй, Саламандра! Скучал?

И зачем так орать… Я бы услышал его, даже если бы он не говорил ничего вовсе. 

Засунув руки в карманы и сверкая ярко-розовыми волосами, через поляну ко мне шёл Тайра.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: текст главы обновлён 30.03.2017 после очередной авторской редакции

Трианский принц задержался у нас ненадолго, но оставил приятные впечатления, несколько побрякушек-амулетов и привычку не вздрагивать, когда неожиданно натыкаешься на Анхелое Нессима. Впрочем, ни наставник Итана, ни сам Итан не проводили особенно много времени у нас дома, а потом принца и вовсе перевели поближе к Анхелое, и мы совсем перестали сталкиваться. Только изредка, когда я приходил к Тайре: дракон проводил чёртову кучу времени рядом с демонами, вынуждая всех, жаждущих его внимания, самим его искать. Вечный, само собой, ошивался рядом с любовником. На этот раз Тайра приехал всего на шесть недель. 

Новый график их работы диктовал свои условия: группы сменялись чаще, но и сроки стали строже, за перемещениями пристально следили некие «высшие силы», о которых мои друзья избегали говорить даже после прямого вопроса. Даже Хирока. А Тайра и думать о них не хотел.

В разговорах с ним я и не настаивал ни на чём. Не было смысла: Тайра и без того не отнекивался зря, и если он отказывался, то не оставалось ни единого шанса его переубедить. Очаровательная черта характера, ну просто очаровательная…

И всё же с Тайрой по-прежнему было очень легко и удобно. 

Его обрадовали мои успехи на поприще огненной магии: являясь магом воздуха, как дракон Тайра имел отношение и к стихии огня. Он с удовольствием присоединился к нашим с Хирокой тренировкам уже в роли второго наставника, а не просто наблюдателя. К концу дня два дракона укатывали меня до состояния мокрой тряпочки, а потом старательно приводили в чувство и вели куда-нибудь развлечься. На этом настаивал Тайра, Вечный особого воодушевления не испытывал, хотя и не сопротивлялся. 

Одной из придумок Тайры была организация «кружка по интересам», где изучали чужеземный этикет. Желающих послушать про обычаи дальних стран оказалось неожиданно много (я, естественно, по умолчанию был внесен в их число). В общем-то, я и не стал бы отказываться, спроси меня всё-таки Тайра: лектором оказался один из парней Анхелое, который изъездил, кажется, весь свет, а в практике ему помогала блистательная Фиа Нальмениар. 

На самом первом, хм, занятии Тайра пообещал слушателям всего лишь небольшой, лекций на пять-семь, курс, но Хирока оказался прав с его ворчанием на тему «у этого парня в заднице шило, никогда в жизни он не обойдётся малым объёмом, если ему в голову пришла какая-то бредовая идея». Забегая вперёд, скажу: даже после отъезда Тайры, координатора всего этого безобразия, лекции продолжались до самого конца лета, а потом повторялись ежегодно для тех, кто был наслышан, но по каким-то причинам не успел на прошлые курсы.

Начались лекции с простого государственного устройства ближайших стран, а потом мы плавно перешли к повседневному этикету. Ближайшие государства мы разобрали быстро, буквально за два занятия, и всё оставшееся время – почти два месяца – посвятили далёким и загадочным Эссару и Ар-Мольету. Загадочными они были не только для меня: немногие жители главного материка оказывались готовы к путешествию через море, на малый. В обратном направлении тоже редко путешествовали. 

Малый материк отличался от главного рельефом, климатом и процентным соотношением живущих там рас: меньше людей, больше нелюдей. И если Ар-Мольет, крупнейшее государство, оказался почти обычным, то Эссар — его «младший брат» - славился своим необычным укладом: полностью матриархальная страна с племенем гермафродитов, живущих вроде как обособленно, но в тесном сотрудничестве с основным населением. 

Сразу несколько занятий наш главный лектор посвятил эссарской кухне. Почему именно эссарской? Очень просто: ближайший подданный Ар-Мольета чинно и мирно служил на восточной базе Гончих, а вот эссарец среди жителей тренировочной базы нашёлся. Да ещё и аристократ, оборотень редкого вида – единорог. Выражение презрения ко всему миру на красивом лице делало его удивительно неприятным внешне, но парень с символичным прозвищем Гнев оказался очень интересным собеседником и хорошим рассказчиком. И ещё он восхитительно готовил. К тому времени группа разрослась до двенадцати человек, и лекторы перевели на нас кучу продуктов. 

Не только кухню мы изучали, не блюда в чистом виде. Совершенно особое место в эссарской культуре было отведено чаю: в на малом континенте выращивали большую часть всего чая, и в Эссаре, славном целой кучей способов обработки листьев, разные сорта чая были привязаны не только к определённым сезонам или времени суток (что было хотя бы ожидаемо), но к ритуалам жизненного цикла, к церемониям, к цели и обстановке общения. Чай должен был гармонировать также с возрастом участников церемонии, посудой и ситуацией, и это всё было чертовски интересно, – тем более что Гнев все рассказы сопровождал демонстрациями.

Самую первую чайную церемонию он провёл не то на пятом, не то на шестом занятии, посвящённом кухне Эссара. Чаепитие было целым ритуалом: изящные чашки из полупрозрачного материала, слегка шершавого и от природы горячего, такой же заварник, строго отмеренные порции сухих листьев и трав из разных мешочков... На дно кружек пошёл молочно-белый чай, сверху, не смешиваясь — гораздо более привычный мне янтарно-коричневый. А почти небрежно брошенный бутон развернулся в целую небольшую веточку с листками, и вместе с парой тёмно-алых ягод, плавающих у самой поверхности, это выглядело невероятно красиво. Не чай, а самое настоящее произведение искусства. Его даже пить было жалко.

\- Каждый элемент, - рассказывал эссарец, грея ладони о свою чашку, - имеет свой смысл. Выбор чашки показывает ваш статус и наши взаимоотношения. Я нахожусь выше вас по социальной лестнице и я старше вас, поэтому моя чашка глубже. Нет большего оскорбления, чем подать старшему чашку той же глубины или мельче: тем самым вы намекнёте на то, что отнюдь не желаете ему долгих лет жизни. Но и между собой ваши чашки отличаются…

Цвет материала, форма узора, цвет узора, глубина чашки, ширина полоски окантовки – всё было важно. Ещё важнее было выбирать это всё так, чтобы туда подходил выбранный чай: разные цветовые сочетания к разным сортам. Гнев держал в голове все четыре сотни вариантов, я запомнил пять самых распространённых и общих. Когда лектор рассказывал про добавки к чаю, я едва успевал конспектировать: половину названий цветов и ягод я слышал впервые.

Следующие чайные церемонии оказалась куда проще. Во второй раз, например, нам предложили простой чай, судя по цвету — то ли подобие знакомого мне зелёного, то ли травяной сбор. На поверхности плавала пара листиков какой-то травы и растёртая в пыль кора. К моменту нашего прихода всё это уже ждало своего часа в нарочито грубой посуде без узоров.

\- Давайте представим, что мы с вами находимся в простейших условиях, в хижине крестьянина… - по тону Гнева было понятно, что он совершенно не желает ничего этого представлять. Ну ещё бы, единороги находились на весьма привилегированном положении у себя на родине.

\- …нет такого выбора посуды, зато наибольшее значение обретает выбор сорта чая и расположение чашек на столе. Хозяин расставляет чашки ровно на середине стола, и предлагает гостю первым отведать напиток, тем самым показывая, что ничего против него не замышляет. Предлагая право первого глотка аристократу, вы нанесёте смертельную обиду: ровно с той же целью хозяин первым пробует чай. Гостю же предлагается выбрать чайный набор и сорт листьев, и по его выбору хозяин судит о его знаниях…

К концу занятия я был уверен, что рука у меня не перестанет ныть никогда. Я больше года ничего не писал, а тут – такая кипа бумаги за несколько вечеров…

С занятий я уходил практически «просветлённый»: попробуй-ка столько времени дышать запахом чайных листьев разного рода и всяческих добавок к чаям! И доволен я был, как дракон.

Сами драконы тоже наслаждались вечерами, и даже Гнев уже через несколько занятий смягчился и говорил с нами не тем презрительно-ленивым тоном, который меня безмерно раздражал. Не только меня: Тайра тоже постоянно хмурился, и его недовольство было направлено именно на нашего лектора. 

\- Сам не знаю, почему он мне не нравится, - признался мне однажды Тайра. – Даже не тон его этот, а просто, знаешь… Неприятный он.

Это я прекрасно понимал. Ощущение было категорически знакомым: теми же чувствами я проникся к достопамятному Келанору, к которому по первому свисту бежал Денвер. Началось всё ещё с рассказа Фиа, потом уже мы встретились лично. Случайно, но закономерно.

Это был погожий летний денёк, который Хирока полностью посвятил Тайре и отправил меня лесом. Буквально. Вечером мне предстояла ещё одна лекция о чайных церемониях Эссара, а пока в компании кувшина морса и похмельного Сибы я тихо и мирно валялся на уединённой полянке за лазаретом. Ленивая дремота слетела мгновенно, когда меня пробрал холод от чьего-то близкого смертельного ужаса. Знакомый тонкий хвойный аромат этого сознания подсказал, чьего.

\- Ден?!

Сиба только приподнялся, непонимающе на меня уставившись, а я с пылом, достойным куда лучшего применения, рванул к источнику этого ужаса.

Денька с лицом нежно-зелёного цвета частично сливался с растительностью, но шёл сам, отказываясь от поддержки скачущего вокруг нервного парня. Когда-то тот определённо был элегантным, но сейчас слишком суетился, чтобы дальше таковым казаться.

Сиба с треском появился из кустов сразу после меня, перепугав Денвера ещё больше. Но шатнулся он скорее ко мне, чем от меня, и всё-таки не удержал равновесия: упал ровно на своего спутника. Тот, бросив на нас с Сибой очумелый взгляд, в несколько больших шагов добрался до лазарета.

Он определённо планировал открыть дверь пинком, но не успел: на пороге возникла Таи.

\- Что за шум? А, опять… 

Таи взялась за пострадавшего с той уверенностью, которая вырабатывается только частым повторением действия. Спутник Дена — Келанор, Денов, прости господи, блудный хахаль, Сиба говорил о нём сквозь зубы, - всюду следовал за ними, я тоже таскался хвостиком, хоть и в некотором отдалении.

\- Аллергия на магию, - Таи ответила на мой вопрос раньше, чем я его задал. Полагалось бы запаниковать ещё больше, но, слава богу, про специфическую реакцию Денвера на некромантию (магию Теней, как её называли здесь) мне уже успели рассказать. 

Когда лекарь закончила возиться с пациентом и ушла, Келанор занял её место у кровати и тут же взял Дена за руку. 

Глядя на них, я вспоминал всё, что знал об этом аристократичном парне. Келанор Тиция, воздушник, человек, недавно закончил обучение, ныне служит на юго-восточной границе. Как и прочие знакомые мне маги, выглядит возмутительно молодо.

Давным-давно, когда Денвер только начинал учёбу, он оказался в койке Фиа Нальмениар. Всего на одну ночь, но после оной отношения этих двоих перетекли в нежную привязанность, несколько подпорченную тем, что Денвер попал в лазарет, когда Фиа слегка ослабила контроль над своей магией. Так что Фиа познакомила Денвера с Келанором, близким ей по духу настолько, что они даже не общались, – всё равно, что говорить с самим собой, честным до одури. Очень действует на нервы.

Денька втрескался мгновенно и надолго: повторяя достоинства Фиа, Келанор, по словам самой Нальмениар, был лишён её недостатков. Что творилось в душе господина Тиция – большой вопрос, но он, по крайней мере, никогда Денверу ни в чём не отказывал. Плюс ему в карму за то, что, закончив обучение, он выбрал себе такой режим работы, при котором мог бы быть с Деном.

Но вот лично мне этот парень не понравился. Иррационально. Ещё тогда, когда я слушал рассказ Фиа, ворочаясь без сна на её кровати. С Фиа было хорошо, как всегда, и я радовался её приглашению, но вот этот неожиданный разговор выбил меня из колеи. Может, потому я и проникся неприязнью к Келанору с самого начала, что этот человек для меня оказался связан с неудобством.

С Деном он вёл себя обходительно и заботливо, с непередаваемой нежностью во взгляде держал его за руку. Это выглядело настолько слащаво, что меня слегка замутило. К тому же, Келанор не носил щитов, и я мог прочувствовать его до самых потрохов, не ставя его в известность об этом.

Он не чувствовал ничего. Вообще. Ни хорошего, ни плохого. Внутри этого парня было лишь холодное равнодушие, пустота, её лишь слегка разбавляло теплом, когда он касался Дена. Стоило ему ослабить хватку, стоило руке Дена выскользнуть из его ладони, как равнодушие возвращалось на место, и я готов был поклясться, что в эти секунды Келанор недоумевал, что же он тут делает.

Возможно, стоило бы сказать об этом Дену. Но, чую, и кроме меня нашлись бы (или уже нашлись) доброжелатели... Келанору, пожалуй, нужно было посочувствовать, и всё же я не мог отделаться от ощущения гадливости. 

Я тогда совсем недолго пробыл с Денвером: Змей хотел, чтобы я ушёл, и, пусть желание оставалось невысказанным, грош мне цена как эмпату, если бы я его не услышал. И грош цена, как другу, если бы не принял к сведению.

\- Вот из-за такой херни я и пью, - мрачно заметил Сиба, когда я подошёл к ему. Всё это время он простоял рядом с дверью, ведущей в общую палату, порой цепляя для разговора Таи.

\- Что? – я обернулся на Дена. Тот едва не светился, и я был скорее рад, что он не мог заглянуть в голову и душу Тиция. А фасад у того был – на зависть многим. Очень выразительная мимика.

Сиба моргнул, посмотрев туда же. Моргнул снова, махнул рукой:

\- Да не из-за них… Извини, я ещё на волне предыдущего разговора.

До меня он разговаривал с Таи, и эльфийка, уходя к себе, выглядела особенно мрачно.

\- Поделишься?

Сиба помедлил и положил руку мне на плечо, увлекая за собой:

\- Пошли-ка... Не нравится мне здесь.

«Не нравится мне он», - тут же переформулировал я для себя. И оказался прав: едва отойдя от лазарета, Сиба высказал всё, что думает о Денвере с его личными проблемами вообще и конкретно о его главной личной проблеме. Как куратор всего обучения химии на базе, Сиба знал всё обо всех своих учениках, и почему-то я этому совершенно не удивился. Личностно-ориентированный подход тут был развит ну просто на «отлично». 

\- Я же Денвера ещё сопляком знал, помню, как Фиа его в койку заманила... А этот... Не знаю, зачем ему Ден, но видно же, что он только жизнь пацану ломает! Сейчас хоть ты появился, а до тебя Ден толком ни с кем сойтись не мог...

С бутылью какого-то вина Сиба не расставался. Предложил и мне, но до вечернего занятия мне оставалось меньше двух часов.

\- Так его ломало настолько, что он занятия пропускал! Ты представляешь, что для типа вроде Денвера значит – пропустить занятие, на котором ему интересно? Как же ему должно быть хреново...

\- Так почему ты пьёшь-то?

Сиба запнулся на полуслове, замер на несколько секунд. Похоже, ему требовалось усилие, чтобы переключить себя на другую тему разговора.

Заговорил он и вправду нескоро: пытался несколько раз, но вновь обрывал себя, останавливался, поднося к губам то ладонь, то горлышко бутылки. 

\- У меня метка четверичная, - наконец, не очень понятно сказал он. Видя моё недоумение, попробовал объяснить: - Про демонскую метку знаешь же? Вот, четыре раза. Иногда меня накрывает последствиями. Когда Ане тут – хорошо, когда Ане нет – паршиво...

\- Так он же здесь.

Сиба криво ухмыльнулся. Покачал головой:

\- Не так. Мне надо постоянно. Чтобы он был сознанием. А он сейчас тут – телом, - голос Сибы стал глуше, интонации – агрессивнее. – И знаешь, кто в этом виноват? Влюбился он, по уши втрескался, три четверти мыслей в ту сторону, а оставшимися мозгами он работает. Вот что же эта влюблённость с ним делает... Представляешь, здоровый мужик, а ведёт себя как какая-то соплячка-аристократка. Он себя перемалывает ради!.. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, а...

\- Меня? – я окончательно растерялся. Сиба уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но только замычал в ладонь, закрывшую ему рот.

\- Сейчас ты наговоришь лишнего, - голос Анхелое Нессима был ровен, как всегда, - и потом будешь об этом очень жалеть. Так что иди к себе и отдыхай. Скоро всё закончится. Раз ты начал пьянеть по-настоящему, осталось несколько часов.

Сиба вяло кивнул. Освободившись от ладони, побрёл в сторону своего дома, больше не обращая на меня внимания. Его шатало. А у меня мороз по коже пробежал: демон снова появился неожиданно и неслышно. Впрочем, мы с Сибой уже дошли до мостика через ручей, отделяющий его дом от базы.

Анхелое, в отличие от подчинённого, был свеж, бодр, полон сил и наглухо закрыт: из-под щита не просачивалось решительно ничего. Он смотрел на меня совершенно нечитаемым взглядом и, кажется, думал не обо мне и не о Сибе, а о чём-то совершенно постороннем. Я помялся: надо бы уходить... Однако до места следующего занятия отсюда полторы минуты медленным шагом, слишком долго пришлось бы ждать. Возвращаться к себе на час с небольшим – не самая лучшая идея.

\- Тебе хочется о чём-то спросить.

Это даже не было вопросом. Вот скотина, а... И смотрит, главное, так, что я сам не понимаю, то ли мне всё-таки не по себе в его присутствии, то ли наоборот.

Из кучи всплывших в голове вопросов я выбрал, как мне казалось, самый безобидный:

\- Разве можно несколько раз «пометить» одного и того же... Один и тот же объект?

Анхелое хмыкнул:

\- Раньше считалось, что нет. Присядем? Долгий разговор.

Сели просто на траву, преодолев последний десяток метров, отделяющие нас от той стороны озера. Неподалёку лежала чья-то забытая удочка, и стояло ведёрко под рыбу, очевидно, пустое. Сейчас только это и сообщало, что в поселении кто-то есть. Даже Сиба, уже спящий, не особенно фонил.

Чёрт возьми, я уже успел забыть, какие у него яркие и странные глаза. 

\- Но как же тогда…

\- Сиба – первый. До сих пор никому просто не приходило в голову, что такая ситуация может создаться. 

\- Какая?

\- Тебе покороче или попонятнее? – вид у демона сделался обречённый. Меня разобрал смех: вспомнилось, как сравнительно недавно похожий вопрос задавал Хан. И смотрел почти так же.

\- Покороче, - решил я. Анхелое сразу несколько приободрился:

\- Довольно редко метка остаётся неактивной. И обычно такого рода метки ставятся на тех, кто повторно в неприятности не полезет. Сиба, сам понимаешь, к этому замечательному виду существ не относится, и он влез в неприятности четырежды. В такие, что будь метка активна – меня бы тут уже не было. 

\- Почему? – Анхелое, кажется, не обиделся, что его перебили:

\- Активная метка предполагает смерть нанёсшего, если становленный погибает. И наоборот. При неактивной происходит оповещение. Я успевал примчаться на место вовремя и снова провести ритуал, и, как выяснилось, что это всё-таки можно делать несколько раз. Сейчас Сиба старается никуда не влезать, потому что каждый раз может стать для него последним. После третьего у него начались галлюцинации, уж не знаю, как он от них смог избавиться и смог ли… После последнего – дикие приступы головной боли и эпизодическая потеря зрения. Он может пережидать эти приступы или рядом со мной, или под парами алкоголя. По сугубо техническим причинам я не могу каждый раз быть с ним.

\- Ты говорил, - некстати вспомнилось, - что он пьёт не потому, что у него есть причина, а потому, что у него есть возможность.

\- Приступ может длиться до нескольких недель. Сиба не пьянеет в это время.

\- Ну, знаешь ли! Сейчас он планомерно напивался.

Анхелое смутился. Боже, он смутился! На лице взрослого и немного хищного мужика это должно было выглядеть как минимум странным, но, господи, это было… Мило?

\- Мы поругались, - нехотя ответил он, - Сиба психанул и отказался от моей помощи в этот раз, хотя я мог бы сдвинуть все свои дела ради этого. Он знал. Я тоже психанул. На какое-то время даже поверил сам, что ему просто нравится пить и не пьянеть: моя кровь не даёт, особенно в таком-то состоянии... А у него в этот раз и приступ сильно затянулся. Кровь бунтует. В нём своей практически не осталось, по физическим показателям он скорее демон со способностью к трансформации, чем оборотень, - демон вздохнул и поднял на меня опущенный было взгляд: - Странно звучит, да?

Да, это и в самом деле звучало странно. Но ответ настолько меня впечатлил, что больше ни одного вопроса я не вспомнил. Я уже даже собирался уходить и сказал Анхелое об этом, когда он замялся снова.

\- Что? – видеть его сконфуженным было неожиданно приятно. 

\- Сделай чай?

Я охренел.

\- Так, как ты у себя делаешь, - уточнил демон, видя моё замешательство.

\- Мне к Гневу ещё сейчас… - чистая правда, и время уже поджимало: мы довольно долго разговаривали. Анхелое – не иначе, как в знак вежливости, рядом со мной он чуть приподнимал щиты, - фонил огорчением и покорностью судьбе, в то время как на лицо его возвращалось привычное мне спокойствие.

Нет. Мне это не нравилось. Тот Анхелое, которого я видел несколько секунд назад, был настоящим, открытым, и он мне нравился куда больше. 

\- Заходи к нам вечером?

Я и сам не ожидал от себя такого предложения, что уж говорить про Анхелое. Тот вовсе оторопел слегка, на миг вернувшись в прежнее, столь приглянувшееся мне состояние. А потом усмехнулся:

\- Ладно.

И в этот раз ненастоящим он казаться не стал, при всём его внешнем спокойствии. Из-под щитов донельзя приятно и притягательно тянуло обращённой невесть на кого нежной привязанностью, совершенно детским восторгом, непоколебимой и невероятной уверенностью в себе. Горьковато пахла вечная готовность к агрессии, и это было для него нормально. Морозной свежестью прошлись по его сущности неожиданные смущение и почти что робость. И почти перекрывал это всё его личный запах, по которому я уже узнавал его, который чуял издалека и за возможность почувствовать который, кажется, был готов поделиться едой, самым святым: Анхелое пах, как сладковатый весенний ветер. Но при мысли об этом запахе возникали в голове не картины слякотной весны, а вид горного луга, где воздух прозрачен настолько, что слова, кажется, в нём тоже видны.

Я никогда не бывал на горных лугах. Но был бесконечно счастлив тому, что Анхелое Нессима предоставляет мне призрачную, но всё-таки возможность там очутиться. 

\- Ну, бывай, - уходить было тяжело. 

\- До встречи.

Запах демона преследовал меня вплоть до пункта назначения, и даже там не исчез полностью. Может, дело было в близости его источника: Анхелое Нессима, похоже, не покидал свой дом всё то время, что мы занимались. 

Вечером он и в самом деле зашёл ко мне. Щиты всё ещё были приподняты.

К чаю демон принёс что-то из своих запасов, благоухающее тяжело и непонятно. 

\- Тебе должно понравиться, - заметил он, глядя, как я отмеряю порцию листьев. 

\- С чего ты взял? – я не помнил, чтобы я хоть кому-нибудь рассказывал о своих предпочтениях в еде и питье, тем более ему.

\- «Танец саламандры», - демон слегка улыбнулся. – Специфически обработанные листья, больше всего подходящие тем, кто имеет отношение к стихии Огня.

\- Символичное название, - я посмотрел один листок на свет. Самый обычный листик сухого чая. В воде распустится и отдаст свой вкус и аромат горячей воде.

\- Ну так... Знал, к кому иду.

Невольно вспомнилось, как полгода назад, после Костра, я сидел в одной компании с Анхелое Нессима и удивлялся тому, как он остёр на язык, как свободно ведёт себя с друзьями. Тяжело понимать, что некий идол на самом деле такой же живой, как и ты сам, чувствующий, переживающий… Влюблённый. Надо же. По нему и не скажешь, даже с приподнятыми щитами.

С собой у демона был не только чай, но и пара крохотных мешочков с какими-то ягодами. Их мы добавляли в кружки уже позже.

\- Тонизирует, - перечислял Нессима, раскладывая по нескольку ягод на обрывки бумажного листа. Я сворачивал, он подписывал. – Успокаивает. Помогает концентрации внимания. Подстёгивает воображение. А эта - работоспособность. 

У него был удивительно ровный почерк, как по линеечке, – на бугристой-то от сухих ягод тонкой бумаге. Анхелое рекомендовал попробовать всё, а потом взять у него ещё, если что-то особенно понравится.

\- Ты из другого мира, Ярре, на тебя они могут действовать несколько иначе. Будь осторожен и не в коем случае не смешивай их в одном напитке.

\- Но ты так делаешь, - я заглянул в его чашку. Ягодки плавали на поверхности, пара семян, похожих на кленовые, мерно кружилась где-то ближе ко дну.

\- Я демон. Другим расам лучше не повторять наши трюки, - Нессима отсалютовал мне кружкой и буквально влил в себя всё, что в ней плавало. Только чайные листья прилипли к стенкам.

Вот показушник, а…

На демонов, как он пояснил чуть позже, не действовали никакие растительные и животные яды, а кое-что действовало с противоположным эффектом: так, эти ягодки по отдельности использовались как лекарство (и просто добавки к чаю), вместе превращались в отраву, а собратья Нессима хлебали это адское варево как общеукрепляющее средство. Что самое парадоксальное – помогало. 

Анхелое выдул ещё пару чашек чая, рассказал мне несколько щекочущих нервы историй о взаимодействии демонов и ядов и, оставив меня глубоко впечатлённым, ушёл.

...А между тем лето вплотную подобралось к середине. Ночи уже даже в начале июля – я обещал перейти на местный календарь? Я врал, - были достаточно жаркие, чтобы на ночь открывать все окна, но при этом достаточно холодные, чтобы поплотнее кутаться в одеяло.

По ночам практически никогда не бывало тихо: то стрекотали где-то насекомые, то громыхали далекие раскаты грома... Или просто невдалеке любовники встретились после долгой разлуки.

К тому, что здесь вот так просто реагируют на отношения между представителями одного пола, я уже привык. Сложно не привыкнуть, когда сам волей случая вошёл в тот же круг и по этому поводу не испытываешь абсолютно никаких негативных эмоций. 

С Деном было хорошо: он мне никогда не отказывал и любую авантюру принимал с восторгом. Я платил ему ровно той же монетой. У Дена в придачу к прочим его хорошим качествам было одно, относящееся к интимной жизни: он отлично чувствовал мои границы допустимого и, частенько балансируя на них, никогда не предлагал того, к чему я не был готов. 

Порой меня начинала грызть совесть: всё-таки у Денвера был постоянный партнёр. Откровенный разговор с Деном показал, что у нас немного разное представление о нормах приличия: в лексиконе Денвера не было слова «измена», равно как и не было слова «моногамия». Без малейших моральных терзаний – я эмпат, я бы распознал, - он признавал за Келанором право спать, с кем ему хочется.

\- Слушай, по какому тогда принципу ты выбираешь, с кем… Кому... Ну…

\- Другого рода близость, - Ден улыбался грустно и понимающе. Сразу же поднял руку: - Ярь, я знаю всё, что возможно, о душе Кела и о его эмоциональности. Просто поверь мне, я знаю, что делаю. И сейчас я готов поклясться, сейчас меня ни к кому так не тянет, как к тебе.

Мне слегка поплохело. 

\- Расслабься, - Ден хмыкнул, заметив, какя изменился в лице. – Подкатывать к тебе со всякой ерундой на счёт отношений я не собираюсь. Ты мой близкий друг. И мне нравится с тобой трахаться.

Вот это откровенность, да уж… Я уже не раз пожалел о том, что завёл этот разговор, но теперь Ден превзошёл сам себя. 

\- Я люблю Келанора Тиция. И мне хорошо с тобой. Это всё, что тебе следует запомнить. Успокоился, ну? Давай лучше ещё раз…

К подобным разговорам мы больше никогда не возвращались.

Вынужден признаться, я не стал относиться к Келанору ни на йоту лучше.

С базы тот уехал вскоре после инцидента с лазаретом, и почему-то я, узнав об этом, испытал малодушное удовлетворение. Денвер после его отъезда все ночи проводил со мной, да и вечерами мы часто чем-то занимались вместе. 

Пару раз в гости заходил Тайра и катал нас над базой. Обычно сразу после катания он провожал нас до дома и уходил к себе, то есть, к Хироке, но в один вечер задержался на чай. Чай перетёк в разговор, потом в обмен шутками и анекдотами... Закончился неожиданно: Тайра отставил кружку и попросил: 

\- Ярь, приходи завтра вечером к Анхелое. 

\- Завтра у меня Хирока и Гнев. После Гнева зайду, нормально? – Тайра всячески отгонял мысли о причине сбора, и я не стал допытываться. 

\- Да, вполне.

Денвер почему-то улыбался очень загадочно, как будто знал что-то, о чём я пока не догадывался.

У меня весь день мысли крутились вокруг этого неожиданного и странного приглашения, но я так и не придумал ни одной внятной причины. Если бы это был какой-то праздник, то к нему бы готовились заранее. А если это просто вечеринка, почему Денвер был таким довольным?

Как неожиданно выяснилось уже вечером, все, кто был мне сколько-нибудь душевно близок, собрались здесь. Оных оказалось неожиданно много: Ден, Сиба, Хирока, Тайра, та милая девочка Соня из группы огненных, Фиа... Неожиданнее всего было осознавать, что монументальные Анхелое и Бьянка тоже вошли в категорию близких. Я бы не отказался увидеть Тимаринели или Хана, но тут уж или ребята, или Тайра: они пока не совпадали по рабочему времени.

Чёрт возьми, находиться в этой компании было реально круто, пусть даже в конце концов народ всё-таки разошёлся на группки по три-четыре души. Я торчал в уголочке, слушал, не вникая в суть, какой-то эмоциональный рассказ Бьянки с тихими комментариями Фиа, и мне было очень хорошо.

Об этом я и сказал Тайре, когда он неожиданно возник рядом с вопросом:

\- Ну как ты там?

Дракон, услышав мой ответ, только заулыбался с видом «Я и так знал, но надо же уточнить». А у меня созрел вопрос:

\- По какому поводу гуляем-то?

Тайра сделал вид, что смутился:

\- А ты не догадался?

\- А должен был? – даже шевелиться было лень. О поводе для пьянки Тайра всё ещё усиленно не думал. – Колись, ну.

Пока дракон мялся, как-то незаметно подтянулись к нашему уголку почти все присутствующие. Сиба ободряюще пихнул Тайру в бок:

\- Давай, герой-инициатор!

Тайра вполголоса выругался и беспомощно оглянулся на демонов. Мне даже не по себе стало, когда Анхелое посмотрел прямо мне в глаза и мягко поинтересовался: 

\- Какое сегодня число, Ярре?

\- А я откуда знаю… 

\- Вспомни, посчитай. Календарь с собой?

С собой у меня моего календарика не было, и Сиба притащил из владений Хана его. 

В неожиданно повисшей гробовой тишине я высчитывал дни, то и дело сбиваясь и начиная сначала. Сказать, что я нервничал – это ничего не сказать, у меня всё было ощущение, что я забыл что-то важное…

Когда я досчитал и поднял на ребят очумелый взгляд, Тайра совсем смутился. На раскрытой ладони протянул мне перевязанную трогательной лентой маленькую резную шкатулку:

\- С днём рождения, Ярь.

Пушистый бант я сжал вместе со шкатулкой и рукой Тайры. Горло перехватило: не то признательность, не то смущение, не то что-то всё вместе и что-то сверху.

\- С днём рождения, - негромко и серьёзно произнёс Анхелое. – Тай, как думаешь…

\- Да, достаточно, - Тайра говорил сквозь зубы: похоже, я стиснул его руку слишком сильно. Но разомкнуть пальцы у меня никак не получалось, а освободиться он не пытался. 

Свой подарок Анхелое снял с шеи. Полупрозрачный кулон из желтоватого камня тускло светился, даже когда коснулся моей кожи: длинный шнур демон собрал у меня на загривке, оставляя ровно такую длину, чтобы можно было стянуть кулон через голову, но не больше. Камень упал ровно в вырез рубашки, и его тепло слегка покалывало кожу, уходя вглубь.

Я мог бы поклясться, что Нессима тяжело выдохнул мне в затылок, расставаясь с кулоном, а после губами коснулся моих волос. Мог бы – если бы не пребывал в таком шоке.

Это они что же… Это всё… Для меня?

\- С днём, Саламандра.

\- С днём рождения, Ярре.

\- С днём рождения…

Я всё-таки отпустил руку Тайры, но тот не отошёл, напротив – шагнул ко мне, растирая смятую кисть. Теперь все толпились вокруг меня, и от их участия, от тихой радости, от обращённого на меня тепла у меня щемило сердце.

\- Ребята, ну… - я всё-таки шмыгнул носом. Чёртовы нервы! Ну что за привычка – реветь от такого переизбытка чувств... Давно, ой давно со мной такого не было.

\- Его, - Тайра коснулся кулона, который мне отдал Анхелое, - носи с собой постоянно. Там – все мы, все, способные к магии. Мы предполагали, что он будет просто для хорошего настроения и бодрости, но получилось так, что... В общем, ты сам найдёшь ему применение.

То, что у Тайры тоже глаза были на мокром месте, меня несколько утешало, даже если дракон попросту откликался на моё настроение. Коннект, чёрт бы его побрал. Эмпатия.

\- Ярь? – всполошился один Сиба, но зато так, как будто за всех сразу. – Ярре, ты… Что с тобой, ты в порядке?

Ответить я так и не смог, дыхание перехватило. Но я не помню, чтобы я когда бы то ни было чувствовал себя более счастливым.


End file.
